TFP Robots in Disguise 2
by Aili-chan
Summary: Continues from my first TFP RID story. Optimus is back, but mission is not over. And there is more to face, not only with Autobots, but also with Elena.
1. Back to action part 1

**AN:** Hello, everyone. As you know RID 2015 season 2 starts this weekend, I decided to make this fiction. Still, this won't change my other fiction return of Dark energon. I will continue it also. but first I'll start this story by chapters from two last RID animated comic issues. Enjoy

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

It had passed now few days after defeating Megatronus And Team Bee was now grown. From the beginning, there was Bumblebee, Strongarm, Sideswipe, Grimlock, Fixit and Elena Star supreme with her four Stars. Now there was Drift,with his mini-cons Slipstream, Jetstorm and AshStar, Windblade and most especially Optimus Prime himself. Elena wouldn't be any happier, now that her father has arrived back to life, but there was still something bothering her. Ever since they defeat Megatronus, she has got new dreams. And one of them kept her interest. One with a crown. She didn't know what it means or what for it is, but it looks important to her. But she has also seen others, but she hadn't got through what they are. As if like they're still on the way. Well, she wouldn't be surprised. Steeljaw was still out there and how knows how many prisoners are out there too. But right now there was another thing that was worrying her.

"You still haven't told me where you're going." asked Bumblebee from Optimus.

"I would explain if I was able to do so, Bumblebee," said Optimus. "I have directives from the Primes east of the Sierra ridge mountains What I will find there I cannot say. You place is with your team and your mission is as important as mine."

"I'm not so sure about that," said Bumblebee. "When the Primes train me in an alternate dimension, then we can talk about equally important missions."

"Bumblebee!" said YoungStar. "Watch your tone." Meanwhile, Elena looks down before looked upon Optimus.

"You really had to go?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Elena. But A cording to Primes there is something Sierra ridge mountains, I must go look what it is. It could be important."

"But last time you went alone, you stuck AllSpark into your Spark and took it to the core and never came back and we all thought you were dead," she said while looked sadly at him with cute watery eyes. Just like a cute puppy who begs not to leave him.

"Wow, I need to take that." said YoungStar and took a picture with her tab.

"You could come along if you want." said Optimus.

"I'm not sure..." said Elena. Somehow feeling her doubts Optimus lift her head to look up.

"I promise I'll come back, safely."

"You Promise?" she asks. In this Optimus nods.

"I could bring you something if you want."

"Just bring yourself back."

"Next thing you will say then that you want a rose." joked Bumblebee. Elena showed him tongue for that. After this Optimus explained others the situation before he and Windblade left.

* * *

After some time Elena went to one part of the scrapyard where Denny kept big mirrors of old malls. Elena first looked herself, since she has thought changed her outfit. Honestly, maybe she and all Stars could use a little change. But while looking at her reflection it started to change and soon in the mirror was a reflection of the AlphaStar. Elena was first surprised but then got used to it, since Optimus made contact to Bumblebee.

"Alpha? What's wrong?" she asked. She had guessed something was up, since why else she get contact by Stars.

"I want to make sure you have realized something. You have seen now new dreams am I right?" said AlphaStar.

"Yes," said Elena. "Is there something I should know?"

"I think you already have an interest in this one particular dream. something to do with this..." said AlphaStar and next to her showed up the crown.

"What is that?" asked Elena.

"It's something you must claim. Your final stage"

"My final?" Right, then she heard noises. Like something got crashed or in the worse case, someone broke something and in purpose. "I need to check..." she said and looked back in the mirror only find it empty. "Alpha? Well, now I know how Bee feels it..."

Elena runs to the command center. If something has happened, everyone should be in there to know what has happened. Although Elena wished deeply it's just Grimlock playing around.

"Fixit? Bumblebee? Anyone?" she yelled when she was getting near to command center. She could actually see someone there, but has someone changed their helm design or...

"Well well, what we have here? The welcoming committee gets prettier every visit."

Elena gasps and stops there. It was Steeljaw. How he got... no wait, he already did came here once.

"What you want, Steeljaw?" asked Elena while prepared to fight. "What you had done with others?"

"Me? I had done nothing to your friends. At least not yet." he said. "I may have led them elsewhere so I can talk with you, your Grace."

"Okay, first of all, don't call me like I'm some kind royalty. I hate that. And second, I have no interest to talk with you, after coming here once, threaten my friends, trying to release other prisoners...Oh, and here's the top one **YOU LET MEGATRONUS HERE WHO TRIED DESTROY BOTH EARTH AND CYBERTRON!** "

"Oh those," said Steeljaw calmly. "I admit that was my great mistake. I mean, you should know how it is. You once were local of this planet."

"Yes, but I'm not so stupid to release everyone who offers me what I want. Now get out here before I call Bumblebee and others."

"Oh no need to," said SteelJaw. "I was going to inform them anyway. Once I get access to control system." That's when Elena realized something.

"Fixit!" she tried to run to the command center, but SteelJaw grabs her.

"No need to worry. Your little friend is safe. Both of them actually." he said. Right then someone came forward with two pods in which one of them Fixit and in other Russell. But before Elena could call for them she realizes one thing. The one who brought them is...vehicon.

"How...where..."

"Oh, I believe you know him. Or perhaps someone else like him," said SteelJaw.

"Well, hard to tell. They look all the same," said Elena.

"Hey, aren't now the new Star Supreme?" asked the vehicon.

"Yes, that's me, " said Elena annoyed. "How you even got here?"

"What do you mean?" asked Vehicon.

"Don't tell me you were stuck here..." said Elena before Steeljaw covered her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sure you two have a lot of things to catch up. How if we first let your friends to know we're here," said Steeljaw while moving to the command center while dragging Elena with him. Elena tried to get out, but how much she tried Steeljaw hold her much tightly that she yelp in one point. It didn't take long before Steeljaw managed to make contact with Bumblebee and his team.

"I'd like some attention of my own if you can spare me the time." said SteelJaw.

 _"SteelJaw!"_ heard the voice of YoungStar.

 _"We picked up your signal but you didn't show."_ heard the voice of Bumblebee. _"What's wrong, Steeljaw? Still need a pack to do your dirty work? Fixit, where's that projection coming from? Fixit?"_

In Elena tried to the screen and call out help, but Steeljaw knew what she might up to, so squished bit more on her arm in which she yelps more.

 _"What was that?"_ heard the voice of AquaStar.

 _"How did Steeljaw get the technology to make a hologram?"_ heard the voice of Strongarm.

 _"On this planet, it can only have come from one place..."_ heard the voice of Drift.

"Steve, show them our guests," said Steeljaw and showed Elena, Fixit, and Russell to others. "Please, drop in and join our little get-together, if you can find us."

 _"ELDER SISTER!"_ heard the voices of Stars before Steeljaw finished the call.

"You won't get away with this!" said Elena.

"Oh, you're right. perhaps I should pick some help..." said Steeljaw while looking on Stasis pods.

"I Didn't mean it like that!"

"I know," he said, when he went open few, which Elena knew which con they hold. Pick freed his pack members.

"Thank you, boss. It's good to... **AAAHH!** " said Clampdown before saw Elena's angry look.

"Aren't you the crappy con who tried pick up a dirty secret from one high council member?" asked Elena while holding her teeth together.

"Umm...I thought you broke up with the high council?"

"Some of them yes. But you went pick one member who is my friend," said Elena.

"Well, it's good to know I'm not only one to scrap him." said Thunderhoof.

"Don't make me punch you too, mafia-guy!" said Elena.

"You know she is up to all of us, boss," said Fracture. "It was best when she was at sleep."

"Relax, fellows. I handle her," said Steeljaw. "Now help our new friend Steve to get those two our new location, I'll handle our lady guest."

"Oh I am **NOT** getting on you." said Elena.

"Then you don't mind ride with someone else then?" said Steeljaw.

For that, Elena wouldn't mind if she could beat one in the middle of the way and run away, but then what will happen to Fixit and Russell. she can't leave them. And who knows what Steeljaw would do to them.

"Fine," she said. "But you have to promise me that you won't hurt my friends."

"They won't be harmed," he said. "What comes to Lieutenant Bumblebee and his team is a different thing, deal?"

Elena would say no, but she couldn't risk Fixit and Russell. Besides Bumblebee and others know how to fight. Plus her Stars have improved as well.

"Deal."

Steeljaw grins on that answer and transformed and open the door for her to enter. Once Elena entered and got seat-belt on her tightly, Steeljaw and his pack moved away from scrap-yard with Fixit and Russell. Elena could do much but look outside, wishing that others will come for them and especially her father, Optimus.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** Okay, here was the first one. I know It might have come a bit short, but that's what you get when to try to make by the comic book.


	2. Back to action part 2

**AN:** Okay, here's another chap to finish were comic ended. Enjoy!

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

It took some time of driving before they came to their destination. Steeljaw opened the door allowing Elena to get out. Soon Elena looks around to know they are exactly, but all she could see was a cave full of energon.

"Surprised?" asked Steeljaw. "I found this place by accident and I found Steve and his two friends here all alone.

"Steve?"

"Yeah. I was confused myself when I heard it. He got kicked really hard that can't remember his code."

"Wow! Two? You mean there is three totally?" asked Elena. Right, then two other vehicons came to the cave.

Well done you two." said Steeljaw to vehicons."You did your part well. Megatron will be pleased to hear this."

Thank you, commander Steeljaw." they said. After this when Steeljaw turned around he finds very annoyed Star Supreme.

"Commander?" she said. "Are you pulling on to them?"

"Maybe little..."

"Little? They don't even seem to know that war is over and that Megatron is defeated. And you just show up and act like a commander to let them do your dirty work." said Elena with bit low voice which raises volume any second.

"Till we have enough energon to survive and get back in action to have this planet as a new home for Decepticons." said Steeljaw.

"What makes you think I won't tell them the truth?"

"What makes you think I brought you little friends with us?"

"Leave them out of this! You promised not to hurt them," yelled Elena.

"I promised not to if you would stay with me and behave like lady such as you are. We never talked about spelling anything out," said Steeljaw.

"Fine. But I'm so going to enjoy to see the looks on your faces when they learn the truth," said Elena and walked elsewhere.

"What are ya gonna do on her?" asked Thunderhoof.

"Nothing yet," said Steeljaw.

* * *

In time everyone was mining the energon. Although Elena, Fixit, and Russell weren't put to mine, Elena was kept close to see her clearly. Fixit and Russell were kept elsewhere so they won't plan to escape together. Or so they thought. Elena was so far looking the energon crystals while Steve explains things to about them. Well, since it was official that she is Star Supreme and these vehicons weren't ordered to hurt her, there was no need to be violent.

"Hey, Steeljaw. I don't like taking orders from these vehicon creep-bots," complained Thunderhoof. "And what's with all this manual labor? You left punch of prisoners behind when we could've used 'em as miners."

"I released as many of you as I was sure to trust."said Steeljaw."Our recent encounter with Megatronus soured my taste for betrayal. Once we've refined the energon and built our empire, you will all be well rewarded. But first priorities, Thunderhoof. No victory is assured until we wipe out Bumblebee and his team."

"Is that why you brought that Miss important with us?" asked Thunderhoof.

"That and more."

"More? Don't tell me you're getting soft on 'er."

If anyone would have been near to hear that would've been shocked. Well, actually there was one, Clampdown.

"Boss, you're not serious aren't ya. I mean sure she pretty and everything, but you know what many people had said; just even considering such an idea is not allowed and out of the question. Besides, she could scrap us without even moving her hands."

"Well, you could deserve that for been such crappy not-good blabber mouth." said Thunderhoof.

"Hey!"

"Enough with it. Continue on working. The sooner we finish the sooner we're done." said Steeljaw before looked on Thunderhoof. "And as for your question. No, I'm not getting soft. But like Clampdown remind us she is valuable to Autobots. They would anything to save her."

"Fine." said Thunderhoof."But I agree one thing with crab-boy, I don't like to be near her. She could do something painful." He said before continuing with his work.

"Not if I can handle it," said Steeljaw and on the direction where Elena was checking more energon.

* * *

Elena wasn't aware what Steeljaw was talking with his pack, but she sure knew that she, Fixit and Russell needed to get out. Well, at least they should, she can handle these guys by herself. She hopes they figure out something to sneak out or Bumblebee and others come to rescue them or better yet her father, but she wasn't sure that last one will be possible. He is still on the mission and who knows how long it will take.

Wait a second. Her Stars are with Bumblebee and others. She could contact them and let them know where they are. Oh no, wait. Someone could notice her. Then she looks down at her new watch. Maybe there's something useful. She checked it while no one didn't see it. There was a lot of things. One seemed to be one to pinpoint her location. Once activating it she let it be. Now it will be up to them.

Well, now all she could do is wait. The only fun part here was that Steeljaw's pack doesn't go well with vehicons. That was the second time she heard Underbite yelp. Who knew big con got scared by one simple thing. She started to giggle when it happened the third time.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Steeljaw, while standing near her.

"Only thinking which faces you have when your lie is discovered." said Elena.

"Nice try, MiLady. But I also know that Stars can't lie and especially Star Supreme."

' _Scrap!'_ she thought. The last thing she wants is to give the impression that she enjoys being with them. "Well, it's obvious this won't last til you get captured," she said.

"And what make you think that?" asked Steeljaw getting a bit down to hear.

"'Cause putting on note how many time Bumblebee and others had whoop you metal butts and if we count your lie's discovery... Yes you will be captured." said Elena.

" **THE PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING! EVERYONE TO THE SURFACE!"** heard Fracture.

"Or that." said Elena.

Steeljaw growls and was about to say something until they heard blasting. That could mean one thing.

"Earlier than I thought but it will do." he said and grabs Elena with him.

"Hey! Let me go!" she yelled and tried to fight back before they passed through the waterfall where everyone was ready to fight.

"Lieutenant Bumblebee! I was afraid you wouldn't show," said Steeljaw. "Aren't you forgetting someone?" he said and showed Elena who still tried to get off his grabs.

"You didn't leave him no choice, Steeljaw," said Sideswipe. "You should have kept running when you had the chance."

"And let big sister go!" said FlameStar. "Or we will force you," she said before she, Aqua, Young and Gaia activated their watches and transformed to their new looks.

"Keep them separated, don't let them work together." ordered Steeljaw.

"No problem." said Thunderhoof before going on Sideswipe but got then hit by Strongarm.

The battle was intense. There was more against with vehicons, but luckily Stars made more or less fair with their powers. YoungStar was helping Bumblebee by helping Elena out before anything serious will happen.

"Are you alright, sis?"

"I'm fine." said Elena.

"It doesn't matter who you trick into taking orders we're never going to stop fighting you." said Bumblebee.

"I know. I've learned that the hard way," said Steeljaw. "I can't build a safe place for Decepticon on earth as long as you are on it. Fortunately, you won't be on it for long."

"What does he mean... **AAAHH!** " said YoungStar before she got hit from behind and by it let go of Elena landed in vehicon' hand.

"YoungStar! Elena!" yelled Bumblebee.

"Starscream left his friends an explosive insurance policy," said Steeljaw meaning the vehicon Steve who the explosive in one hand Elena in other. "But don't worry. There's a place for anyone on your team who wants to join the pack. If they survive the blast. And what comes to your princess I'll promise to take good care of her."

"I told you **DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS!"** yelled Elena while let herself boil in fury that actually made her burning hot that Steve had to let go. In this Bumblebee decided to take a chance get the explosive out of the reach.

"That explosive is going over the cliff if I have to take you with it." said Bumblebee to Steve.

" **Bumblebee NO!"** yelled Elena.

"Set it off NOW!" ordered Steeljaw.

"Unnecessary." said one of the vehicons who was fighting with Stars but they left him to be when they went check on YoungStar. "We have them outnumbered. We can destroy the Autobots without sacrificing our own."

"I won't take the chance! I will have my revenge their leader," said Steeljaw. "Tell him to do it now! I'm your commander! Disobey me and I will report you to Megatron."

"Oh please!" says Elena and facepalms herself. " Even Starscream gets better lines to give orders and yet he is an idiot."

"Once we were many. Now We are few." said vehicon. "Megatron would have us sacrifice for the greater cause not for one Decepticon's Personal are not like Megatron."

"Of course not! Because..."

"Steeljaw does not take orders from Megatron." heard a familiar voice above.

"Optimus!" said Bumblebee.

"Dad!" said Elena.

"Megatron was defeated. Decepticons and Autobots have returned to Cybertron, and those who choose peace and order may have their freedom. Your commanders are not coming for you." said Optimus and throw the weapon to them. It was Starscream's.

"Explanation." demanded vehicon.

"I... Er..."

"Told ya!"

"Do you not recognize Starscream's weapon? He would not be without it if he were still in position to lead." said vehicon.

"This is just an Autobot lie. Optimus Prime is trying to create distrust in our ranks. Don't you believe me?" said Steeljaw.

"No," said Vehicon and looks on Elena."Star Supreme, you can only tell the truth. Let us know it."

"My father Optimus Prime tells the truth. The war is over and Megatron was defeated. Honestly, I don't know what happened to Starscream, but I do know all those who had forgotten the past had moved on and lived now in Cybertron. And HE is here only to take this planet over." said Elena and points Steeljaw.

"Steve... You know what must be done." yelled vehicon to his friend. "You have lied to us for your own gain, Steeljaw. Now you will not be in the position to lead." He said before Steve throws the explosive to the waterfall which leads the entrance to the energon mine, where it exploded.

The explosion caused huge piles of rocks to fall. One of them brought Thunderhoof, Clampdown, Fracture and his mini-cons down, but other piles where about fall on Elena.

" **ELENA!"** yelled both Bumblebee and Optimus.

Elena looks upon the falling rocks and prepared for upcoming hurts and dust until someone grabbed her and pulled her away. She opened her eyes and found herself others idea of the rock pile. The good thing is it's not too big and she could climb up to others. But leaves her with a question. Who saved her? She turned around to see who it was, but no one was there. Only unclear figure which was disappearing into the woods. Did Steeljaw save her? She stood there for a while before starting to climb down to others.

* * *

Soon in nightfall, everyone was resting. The team got captured all the criminals, except Steeljaw. Vehicons left to their own way. Even if Bumblebee and Optimus offered them to return to Cybertron and join them, they remain loyal to their leaders, so they just left.

Elena was about going to bed when she notices that her watch was glowing like a phone when it has call or message.

"This is new…" she said and touched the screen. Then a hologram of small size AlphaStar came from it. "AlphaStar? How..."

" **I thought it would be best if I speak to you like this, to make sure you get my message. Now that your father, Optimus Prime is back, it would be best send message different way than usual."**

"Did you 'called' because what we were talking before?" asked Elena.

" **Yes,"** said AlphaStar. " **Like I told you before, you soon must prepare for your final stage. One which I should have got a long time ago, but I couldn't."**

"You mean back then when Primes defeated Unicron? That bright light you received," said Elena.

" **Yes, with it I should've to lead our race to great new are, but I knew that with Unicron's darkness inside me it wouldn't work and I would have died. So, I send it away to space while other part became Matrix of leadership."**

"Alpha, What is this final stage?" asked Elena.

" **That you will become Star Princess."** said AlphaStar.

There was long silence in the trailer.

"I'm sorry, I think I heard it wrong. Did you say Princess?" said Elena.

" **Elena Star Supreme Prime I'm very serious with this. Your final stage is to become Star Princess. It was supposed to be mine ever since the beginning, but now it's your destiny to become one."**

"But I...I thought I was already someone important? I mean, there's already high council and stuff. Why I should become some princess, who just waves a hand and looks pretty."

" **I think you're a confusing meaning of 'princess' in Earth's way."**

"Maybe. Or maybe I don't want to become a princess," said Elena and end the call and put the watch in a locker, so it won't bother if AlphaStar tries to call again. Then Elena just sat on her bed and rub her face. Then she looked in the mirror that was in her trailer. In it, she still could see that she was wearing her white dress. Dress that almost made look like...princess

"Scrap!" she sighs and lay down on her bed and look up. "I so need a makeover."

* * *

 **AN:** Okay, In point. If you wonder, No Star Supreme is not same like Princess. So far it has only been Very Important Noble person aka VINP. And please if you see writing errors, try to ignore it. I try my best to check the Chaps before putting them, but I'm not perfect. Now I'll go work on the next chap, but it probably comes on next week, because as you know the Season 2 has started to air and I'm waiting for the next episode, so I know how to put it.

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**


	3. Overloaded part 1

**AN:** Hey. Here Starts from Season 2. making this new chap might take while I first need to see the episodes of Season 2 etc. And if you find writing errors, try to ignore them. I try my best to check the chapter before posting it. Anyhow enjoy.

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

It's been weeks now since Megatronus was defeated. So far everyone was resting and doing other stuff. Russell was puffing Grimlock, Denny and Fixit were playing 'Go fish' while Sideswipe watches their game, Drift was cleaning his sword before went help Windblade with Stasis pods, while rest were listing Optimus Prime and his stories. Stars, however, were just getting done changing their new looks. They now had own hair color matching their element and different clothes. even Elena change from her white dress to White pink shirt, jeans, black gloves, and boots.

"It's still so new to see you like that, Elder sister." said AshStar.

"What? just because I'm Star Supreme it doesn't mean I have to wear a dress all the time," said Elena. "And besides how I'm supposed to go with dad on a dress."

"Fair point," said GaiaStar. "I know it surely won't work with me."

After that discussion, Star went to others, where Optimus had just finished telling one of his stories.

"Amazing! Tell us another," said Strongarm.

"Give it a rest, will ya, Strongarm," said Sideswipe. "You bugging pop's war stories is getting older than...well pop's."

"Sideswipe!" said FlameStar.

"Sideswipe, you better watch your..."

"Young bot, you can call me Optimus Prime or Optimus. Those are your only options, Understood?" said Optimus to Sideswipe.

"Yes sir." said Sideswipe shamefully.

"Besides, only I am allowed call him 'Father' and pops isn't in my word-list." said Elena.

"And I'm not bugging Optimus, I'm learning. You should try it sometime, soon," said Strongarm.

"Oho!" said both AquaStar and FlameStar.

"You're not boss of me," said Sideswipe

"Someone has to be." said strongarm before they started to fight...again.

"I'm so glad we're not like that." said FlameStar.

"Even if we are different elements." said AquaStar.

"Slipstream! Jetstorm! don't encourage them or I'll tell master Drift." said AshStar for noticing them cheering on the fight.

"Windblade!" yelled FlameStar. "They started it again!"

"Okay, Slick, Cadet, cease fire or...WOW!" said Windblade before got pushed back and hit on Drift who dropped one of the Stasis pods.

"Sideswipe, Strongarm, be careful. It wasn't easy to capture those cyclone mini-cons."

"It totally wasn't!" said AshStar. "They maybe bit bum, but they can cause lots of damage."

Even still Strongarm and sideswipe still kept fighting.

"Grimlock, Would please break them up," said Bumblebee. and with just one loud roar Grimlock broke the fight.

But right then everyone notices something on Grimlock.

"Grim..."

Grimlock tried to look on himself, but considering his size he couldn't see it well. But others did. There was head on his side. And Optimus and Elena knew who it is.

"Micronus."

"Micronus? **GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!** " yelled Grimlock in panic.

"Optimus Prime, Now that your battle with Megatronus is over, You must return those forgings of the Sparks that your fellow Primes lend you." said Micronus.

"I understand." said Optimus.

"Wait!" said Bumblebee. "Optimus told us that first transfer almost destroyed him. How we know that refers won't..."

"This isn't queue-session, bottling. Commence reversal," said Micronus.

Soon Optimus got up while his powers started to go off from him.

"STOP! You're tearing him apart!" said Bumblebee and tried to go help him and so did try others.

"No don't try..." warned Elena. Right, when others tried to near Optimus huge blast blow them away from him. Elena, however, stood there still like it didn't have an effect on her.

Soon the refers was over and Optimus fall down.

"Dad?" asked Elena and was first that went to him.

"Optimus, are you alright?" asked Bumblebee.

"...I am... alive, Bumblebee," said Optimus weakly.

"Barely," said Bumblebee. "You took too much of his power," he said to Micronus. Micronus scanned Optimus energy level.

"My scan indicates that Optimus will recover." said Micronus.

"My scan indicates that Optimus' levels are dangerously low." said Fixit.

"WHEN will Optimus recover? Weeks? months?" asked Strongarm.

"Only time knows the answer," said Micronus. "Or unless She can do something about it," he said meaning Elena. Everyone looked on Elena.

"Me?" asked Elena.

"You were informed about your final stage."

"But I don't want to!" yelled Elena.

"Want what?" asked FlameStar, since like herself all Stars were confused.

"You better start to think your decision. Because everything will depend on your decision," said Micronus. Elena looked away.

"That isn't helpful," said Russell. Right, then Micronus disappeared.

"Is he gone?! Please, tell me he is gone!" asked Grimlock. Russell showed thump up. "Huh? Well, Optimus may not feel better, but I sure do."

"My physical condition is no consequence." said Optimus. "Let us continue our mission."

"Optimus, You should take it easy." said Bumblebee.

"I'm functional. And if I am functional then I am capable of assisting as I heal," said Optimus. "Elena, a word!" he said with bit serious tone. Elena swallowed bit before coming to him.

Elena looked down for she didn't dare to look on Optimus. Since she knew he was a bit of angry.

"Young lady, You have kept secrets from all of us," he said in serious tone. "What's going on with this final stage of yours?"

"I don't want it! I never asked this..."

"Elena, I wasn't sure about becoming Prime either, but..."

"But you didn't have a choice. You were at war. But we're not in war anymore. I don't want to become some stupid princess."

Optimus didn't say much about that. Then he looked at Bumblebee and his team. By what he had heard Bumblebee is deciding spread his team in two. One will continue to look for Decepticons nearby while other team goes elsewhere.

"We will talk about this later." he said and went to Bumblebee.

"Optimus with Fixit's help will track and coordinates all our missions from the command center." said Bumblebee.

"No, Bumblebee. I believe I would be most helpful leading your field team," said Optimus.

"With all due respect, sir..." said Windblade.

"You're kind of gonna slow us down."

"Sideswipe..." growled Elena.

"You're built neither speed nor stealth." said Drift.

"And we don't want to see you get hurt," said Windblade

"You concern is appreciated, but unwarranted," said Optimus.

"Optimus Prime will lead the way team." decided Bumblebee. "Fixit, resume scanning and wide the vectors. Let's see if we can pick a remote Decepticon signal somewhere. and wreck up a portable tracker for the away team to use."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, since you bots have decided I'll decide with Stars." said Elena gathered Stars around her.

"What is there to talk about? It's obvious we follow the Bots who we have worked with," said FlameStar.

"I'm also still training with master Drift." said AshStar.

"I know. Which is why you may go along with the away team," said Elena. "Young, Aqua and Gaia will remain with theirs."

"But…?"

"Even if my Dad goes with the away team, I may not always go with him. As you may have heard there are things that I need to...think."

"You mean that final stage stuff?" asked YoungStar.

"Something like that," said Elena. "I'm...not sure if I'm..."

"It's okay, big sister," said AquaStar. "This may be a big thing since you're doubting yourself."

"Anyhow, what I want to say is that FlameStar and AshStar when I stay in scrap yard I trust you to look after my father." said Elena.

"We will, Elder sister." said AshStar.

"You can count on us." said FlameStar.

"Lieutenant!" informed Fixit. In this everyone came close to command center. Fix it had picked the Decepticon signal in Arctic circle.

"Looks like I shall come along," said Elena. "My powers should keep all of us out of cold for a while."

"Also because you're worried about Optimus. I can see it in your face."

"Also because of that," said Elena. "He was so close to freezing out in Arctic last time and since he is recovering I will come this time."

"Looks like you're up, away team." Said Bumblebee.

"You mean, 'Bad Bot Bashers'," said Sideswipe. Awkward silence remained in the command center. "Huh? Right? C'mon!"

"Sideswipe, we had to handle when Bee tried to come with 'rallying cry', don't make me smack you now for inventing names. " said FlameStar.

"Ah, I'm just warming up."

* * *

Soon the ground bridge was ready. Elena, FlameStar, and AshStar had changed to winter clothes just in case.

"My friends, Let us venture forward on this new mission and let us claim victory for Cybertron and for Earth." Everyone clapped for Optimus's speech. Elena, however, smiled proudly to hear him once more couraging the team. Sideswipe need a push for ignoring such a speech. "Forward!" he ordered and so did away team went for its first mission.

Soon another side of the ground bridge 'away' team came to Arctic circle. There was already too cold because of the wind storm. Elena, Flame, and AshStar took cover from bots when they made contact to the command center. Turns out the ground bridge got badly damage. A cording to Fixit it must have caused something Optimus's biochemistry, which caused to get seriously damaged. So, there won't no chance to get until it's fixed.

Optimus activated the scan to pick up the Decepticon signal.

"Did I call it? Optimus is already messing us up. It's going to take us forever to drive back to the scrapyard from here." said Sideswipe

"Cut him some cable, Slick. It wasn't his fault the ground bridge fritzed," said Windblade.

Optimus soon picked up the signal which came from the cave which was on top of the mountain.

"Travel of the mountain will not be easy, but..." said Optimus before he got stuck in his leg. When tried move it a bit, it schtick like jammed metal.

"Dad?" asked Elena worriedly.

"Are you injured, Optimus Prime?" asked Drift.

"I'm fine, Drift," said Optimus and kept going up to the mountain. Others started to follow him.

"What you think it is?" asked AshStar from Elena. Elena made a quick scan.

"The cold seem to already effect on him," said Elena. "It appears my powers can only make sure we won't freeze to death, but it may effect on reflects. I could help more if it isn't this windstorm."

"Well, too bad SweetStar isn't here," said FlameStar. "She would know what to do."

"Don't start either, Flame," said AshStar. "It's enough that Sideswipe questions everything."

"Hey I'm right here you know." said Sideswipe.

"But still..." said Elena. "Even SweetStar knew to keep cold away for awhile, but who knows what or who we're up against."

"I hope the con is freezing as well." said FlameStar.

The away team kept going on the mountain. In one point the way came too narrow that Bots had to move sideways near the wall. And like Elena said Optimus seemed to get cold effects quicker than others. It even sounds like it.

"Hey, Optimus. If the cold is slowing you down why won't you just go back and coordinate communication for us," said Sideswipe.

"What Sideswipe mean, sir that you're too valuable to be up here." said Windblade.

"I agree," said Drift. "If you relocate to the bottom of the mountain you could hold your strength and reserve in case we're account difficulty."

"That's not exactly what I was..."

"Sideswipe..!" growled Stars.

"That might be a prudent suggestion," said Optimus and checked his knee. "Perhaps I..."

Right then big ice rock came down at them. Then another and another. Stars moved closer to the mountain wall with the bots. It now was obvious someone was throwing those ice blogs at them. Sideswipe look up to see who or what was causing it. There was metallic polar bear throwing the ice blogs at them. Sideswipe moved back to the wall.

"Found our Decepticon," informed Sideswipe. "But unless he runs out of ice we're gonna stuck here for a while."

"That is not acceptable," said Optimus and took his Decepticon hunter to clear out of the ice blogs. "Continue off the mountain. I will provide cover."

"But dad..." said Elena.

"Optimus, you're too exposed." said Drift.

"Do not argue." command Optimus. "You must continue off the mount…," he said before he got hit by one of the ice blogs which cause him to lose balance and fall from the mountain. He activated his jetpack, but it only worked for awhile.

"Optimus!"

"Father!" yelled Elena and went near the edge to see if he is okay. Luckily Optimus got to hold on the edge but it was only matter of time before he loses the grip.

"Father, hold on!" yelled Elena.

"Elder sister, you can do much." said AshStar.

"I have to. I won't lose him again," she said.

"Look out!" said FlameStar pulling both from the edge before another ice blog came down.

"Hang on, Optimus. We'll come get you," said Sideswipe. "Okay, How we're going to get him?"

"HEY!" said FlameStar.

"I can't carry Optimus in jet mode. He is too heavy for me," said Windblade. "Have your mini-cons get Optimus to stand on I'll see if I can get pressure on a little while."

"Do it," said Elena. "We will think something to get him up." In this Windblade transformed and fly up.

"Right. I wait here," said Sideswipe.

Drift summoned his mini-con to go under to give Optimus place to stand.

"Rest your weight on us, Optimus." said Slipstream.

"Not all of it, perhaps." said Jetstorm.

Optimus rest his feet on them, but the ice was giving up on there too. They needed to think something quick.

"Oh no..."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **AN:** Done so far. Now on to the second although I like also first see what will happen on Episode 3 that is did they got Ground bridge and such ^^;

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**


	4. Overloaded part 2

**AN:** Hi guys sorry for taking so long. I tried to see what next will before writing this one, so I know how to put it. Now if you still find writing errors please Try to ignore them. I still try to check them and all. Enjoy!

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

 **Previously:**

Optimus had to return the powers he got from Primes in their dimension, but it leaves him very weak. Also, everyone came to aware that Elena must reach to a certain final stage, but she refuses it. Meanwhile, Bumblebee decides to separate the team to look more Decepticons. The away team, with Drift Windblade and Sideswipe and Optimus Prime as leader went for their first mission in Arctic circle along with Elena, FlameStar, and AshStar. During the finding, the con Optimus started to get the first effect of the cold, but he kept going. Soon they found their Decepticon throwing ice blogs at them, but in that Optimus got hit and was about to fall from the cliff.

* * *

Elena was still holding on Optimus' hand while JetStorm and Slipstream were holding him under. But the ice was losing its hold mini-cons couldn't hold much longer. Luckily Windblade has managed to distract Decepticon away to throw more ice blogs, which could allow Optimus to get up but it wasn't still working.

"Master Drift, we need your experience...your wisdom..." said Slipstream.

"We need your help!" said JetStorm.

"We all need!" said Elena while still tried to pull Optimus up.

Drift saw they had point. The ice was unstable and if they won't do something they all will fall down.

"Master..." said AshStar and point one stone shape ice. Drift nodded and picked one of his swords to get ready.

"Dude, unstable ice." said Sideswipe.

"Do Not argue!" command Drift.

"Yes sir." said Sideswipe and followed.

Drift stab his sword to the stone to get hold to the ground, while hold on Sideswipe who went a bit down to get a hold on Optimus to pull him up. It was working a bit now, but it would take more help for it, especially since Drift's sword wasn't going to hold down for long. AshStar and FlameStar went to hold the sword in its place while Windblade came to help Optimus up as well. With lots of work, they manage to get Optimus up.

"Thank you, friends," said Optimus. "Apparently, the cold has affected me more than I thought it would."

"Because you are still recovering," said Elena. "Of course if we would have gone for somewhere else with less cold it wouldn't have affected, but here in Arctic circle is way extreme. Remember, that you and Arcee could have died when you came once in the place like this."

"Maybe that's a good reason for you to find a safe spot on the bottom of the mountain and wait for us to..." said Sideswipe before they heard a familiar roar.

"Now what?!" said Windblade before everyone looks up. The Decepticon had returned and let loud roar that started avalanche falling right at them.

"Scrap!" yelled all the Stars.

"What a great authorial mission this turn out to be," said Sideswipe. ( **AN: sorry I didn't get what kind mission he said, ignore please.** )

"I could Slap you right now if we wouldn't be soon get covered by snow," said FlameStar.

"Windblade, Take to the air!" command Optimus. Windblade nodded and went to take her position.

"Windy, what are you doing?" asked Sideswipe.

"Dad what are you planning?" asked Elena.

"Watch." he only said while Windblade took her position and used her turbines to hold the snow from them ,but only while before it came too much that everyone got taken by snow. Luckily Optimus, Sideswipe, and Drift picked Elena, FlameStar, and AshStar so they will be safe before fell down.

* * *

Soon all the snow had fallen down and there was too calm silence until blast came under the snow and then huge hole where away team came out. Luckily no one wasn't too damage, especially Stars. As fire and lava Stars they manage to melt most of the snow out as well. Soon as everyone was up they took off the rest of the snow off themselves.

"You did well, Windblade," said Optimus. "Your turbines kept avalanche from striking us with its full force."

"You did the planning, though, dad," said Elena. "You may have lost most of your strength but you still know to plan and use other abilities."

"Thank you, Windblade. Your maneuver was quite impressive" said Slipstream.

"You were most heroic." said Jetstorm.

"Okay, don't get any ideas, shorties. I saw her first," said Sideswipe.

"Can I…?" asked AshStar preparing her fist to punch.

"Dibs!" said both Elena and FlameStar.

"If pecking order has been determined, let's return to our mission," said Drift. "Capturing the Decepticon for intending for destroying us."

"A..." said AshStar before they looked on Optimus who had to check on his knee again and Elena was trying to help. It was like when people get joint problems. "...gree..." It was very obvious that cold is getting for him.

"Optimus, we don't have much information about the fugitive." said Windblade.

"That is the situation I believe we can remedy," said Optimus and took contact to the command center. "Optimus Prime to Fixit. Come in."

" _Fixit here...here….here...here...here..."_

"Just wait..." said Elena. then there was heard hit on Fixit.

" _Go ahead."_

"We seek information about Decepticon that resembles an earth polar bear. One with a sonic roar," said Optimus.

Soon they got information. The con's name is PolarClaw one of the crime bosses in the north. There was also told that PolarClaw had good optic sight and he usually hibernates, which it also told that he plans for big time line taking note that in that, of course, left one but. How they can now after him if he can see them so far. That's when Optimus got something.

"Follow me..." said Optimus before they did.

* * *

They all soon came to the research facility which was near there. There Optimus showed a new technique to scan only the paint job from the vehicle. Others soon learned it too and they all had a new paint job. Even the Stars just in case.

"I am pleased, that you've approved," said Optimus. "Let us return to our mission," he said before transforms to his vehicle mode, while Elena inside him. Drift and AshStar did the same.

"Does this mean you're ready to admit that Optimus does have something to contribute to the team?" said Windblade.

"Did you hear Optimus's voice? Just scanning that truck wiped him out," said Sideswipe.

"I could REALLY punch right now." said FlameStar.

"Then I won't ride you if you intend to punch me." said Sideswipe.

"Very well," said FlameStar. "I'll go with Windblade then til you learn to behave."

Sideswipe was going to say something, but he knew FlameStar may then say or do something that will make him look bad. Plus they still are on the mission. So he let it be and transforms to follow others and so did Windblade while letting FlameStar inside her. during the ride Sideswipes, front tires started to let out noise.

"What about you?"asked Windblade. "Looks like the cold might be getting to your thugs a little"

"Just paddle in states stabilizer. No problem," said Sideswipe.

"I think it's the cold affects," said FlameStar to Windblade. "We need to handle this quickly."

"Agreed," said Windblade.

* * *

The away team kept going back to the mountain. And like expected PolarClaw didn't spot them thanks to their new paint job. They inside the cave, just when PolarClaw was preparing to hibernate.

"Optimus, we should wait apprehended PolarClaw until asleep, " said Drift.

"Sound smart," said Elena. "He won't know what hit him."

"Forget that. There's four of us and one of him. Let's wrap this up already." said Sideswipe.

"I bet rights to punch him first that he fails." said Elena.

"I say he gets beaten first from PolarClaw. that will teach him," said AshStar.

"I say, only a couple of steps and we lose surprise attack chance." said FlameStar.

Yeah, it didn't take but couple steps because noise from Sideswipe leg and PolarClaw knew he had company and started to run away from them. Others had no choice but go after him.

"Peddler in stabilizer huh?"said Windblade.

"I'm so gonna punch you," said FlameStar to Sideswipe

The team tried catch PolarClaw but he kept getting away. Drift and Windblade were fast enough but at the end of the tunnel was too slippery that they almost would have fallen.

"Do you see PolarClaw?" asked Optimus while he and Elena came calmly to them.

"There." point Drift on a moving vehicle in the icy sea.

"Looks like the only way get him is to go down, but as humans, we might freeze to cold," said Elena. "Stars,..."

"HEY! No making the winning catch without me...Woaa...getting away won't stop…!" said Sideswipe while slips right at them. Optimus stops him while Drift and Windblade stop him before they all fall down. Luckily they didn't, but in the end edge where they were standing couldn't hold their weight and fall along with them to the icy sea.

While they fall down to the water, Elena, FlameStar, and AshStar turned into their robots forms before they got under water. Bots set their audio receptors for underwater until they notice other problem.

"I think the cold is getting to me now." said Windblade.

Drift tried to send Slipstream and Jetstorm but they too seem to be now affected by the cold.

"To all of us. We must complete this mission quickly," he said.

"How? PolarClaw will be long gone before you find a way to get back to the surface," said Sideswipe.

"Not necessarily," said Optimus. He had taken note how surface under the water looked to be going up. So there is a way to get up from and it looks like that is the same direction where PolarClaw is going. Optimus then decided the plan. Windblade goes up to distract PolarClaw and get him under the water then the others will handle the rest. Once it was clear Windblade took off.

"Come. We must be in position," said Optimus before transformed and left while Elena followed him.

"If we're feeling effects of the cold now how is Optimus still going?" asked Sideswipe.

"When the body is weak, the will may have accomplished impossible things." said Drift.

"Like one earth saying; 'for power is made perfect in weakness'." said AshStar.

"Indeed." said Drift before he transformed and followed Optimus and so did Sideswipe and rest of the Stars.

Soon their position They could see when Windblade managed to get PolarClaw under the water. Once in right place Optimus and Drift throw Sideswipe to catch Polar Claw and bring him down to the bottom. Once under water, it came obvious that Polar Claw sonic roar didn't work there. Once Sideswipe gets him to others PolarClaw was ready to fight, but just like any other Cybertronian he too couldn't handle the cold.

"PolarClaw has realized that his combat skills will be planted by the temperature." said Drift.

"Yet mine remain intact." said Optimus before gave one good punch to knock out PolarClaw.

"And we have a winner!" announce Elena like in sports. FlameStar and AshStar cheer on that.

Soon by a quick look, Optimus informed Windblade to meet them up before he picked PolarClaw to take him with them to the shore.

"Sideswipe, You appear to be limping. Do you require assistance?" asked Optimus. In this Sideswipe starts to walk more quickly. Optimus let out the smirk on him. He knew what kind bot Sideswipe is.

"You will get used to him." said Elena.

"I have tough ones in my team back in Cybertron." said Optimus.

"I wonder how others will react when they hear about you." said Elena.

"Elena, I think it's best to talk where we left while we walk," said Optimus. Elena groans for that. She did expect this to come up.

"I may not know what Stars had told you and I don't know the reasons why you don't want accept this new final stage of yours. And as your father, I don't want to push you to decide something you don't like either. However, I ask you to think before you decide just lie Micronus told you."

"That will take more longer than finish this mission." said Elena.

"Which is why I ask you to return to the base." said Optimus.

"Wait?! WHAT?! **AM I LIKE GROUNDED?!** "

Drift and Sideswipe were about turn around to see what was going but AshStar and FlameStar turned their heads back so they could continue their way to up and leave father and daughter to talk.

"If Micronus was right. That stage of your would mean a lot not for our mission if not also for the future, you need to concentrate on to decide what you will choose," said Optimus. "Once we're up I'll contact Fixit to ask about Groundbridge. Even if it's not ready You return to base by yourself. It is possible by your powers. Understood?"

"Yes sir," said Elena while looking down. then she felt his finger lift her chin to look at him.

"You know I ask this because you're my daughter," he said. "I have faith you choose wisely."

She nods to this and gives a little peck to his cheek before goes to give some advises to Flame and AshStar when she has the chance.

* * *

 **AN:** Okay done with this chap. I let end like this because I still don't know did The ground bridge got fixed and all, but anyhow Elena now will stay with Bee's team and has to help them there. And for more to come. I won't tell you to have to find out yourself.

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**


	5. Metal Meltdown

**AN:** Wow, I didn't expect to get it done so far. I have recently notice that even if I check by my best way it doesn't work out. So, if you find some writing errors try to ignore them okay. Enjoy

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

It was already getting late. The sun was setting, but that always mean to lay down from work. In Scrapyard near the Crown city, AquaStar and GaiaStar were meditating. Or so it looked at first. Just middle of them. There was little plants coming out. And while it was growing a little bubble of water appeared above and it drops to it calmly. Soon between the girls was a full crown flower.

"Good one so far." said GaiaStar.

"That's because our elements go well together," said AquaStar. " Every living creature needs water."

"Yes, it also matters of the balance. Meaning how much you give it to them, otherwise, they drown," said GaiaStar.

"If only our Bot partners would know…" said AquaStar and look on Strongarm and Grimlock, who are going to try to beat the record during their training.

"Hey aren't those Denny's cereal beavers?" asked GaiaStar. Right then both realized it

" **Scrap!"**

Both run to the field to try to save some of the porcelain figures to safety and were about to get even thumped by Grimlock if wasn't for Elena who save them.

"Did we beat the record?" asked Grimlock.

"Well, let's see..." said Strongarm. " You ran over several obstructions (AN: I don't know how to write that), you were sucked to the worm poll and you destroyed a bridge."

"So that's a 'yes'?" asked Grimlock.

"Grimlock, with Sideswipe away helping out Drift, Optimus and Windblade we're gonna have to work really closely. This exercise is about Teamwork," said Strongarm.

"Aren't we already Teammates?"

"Yes, but we need to work in sync too. You're going to need to know what I'm going to do before I even do it."

"Because that's so easy..." mumbled Grimlock.

"You have seen my Billy the breakfast beaver figures?" asked Denny who just get there. "A collector's website wants a photo of them in their welcome screen," he said. both Strongarm and Grimlock look horrified. "What?" asks Denny before seeing the destruction.

"Don't worry, Denny," said Elena while carrying shocked AquaStar and GaiaStar who both hold two breakfast beavers in their arms. "I managed to save few of them before this even started and these two before they almost got under their feet."

"I can see that," said Denny looking on the girls. They both looked like freaked out cat who has take hold on the roof.

"Girls, the danger is over. You can stop hugging Beavers," said Elena. both Aqua and Gaia let go of the beaver figure before both lay down and faint. "Denny, how about you take these to the safe place while I talk with these two," said Elena and point Strongarm and Grimlock. In this Denny, knew this is going to be serious/awkward talk so he picked the beavers and went for the others.

"By the way it's good your dad suggest you stay." said Denny quickly before left.

"Elena..."

"Don't start, Strongarm." started Elena. "I know you're now shorted because Sideswipe is out and I know teamwork is important, but you can't expect Grimlock do the things you did with Sideswipe because he is not Sideswipe. Next thing you probably expect Grimlock to be more annoyed and rebel."

"Oh, For Primus shake **NO…!** " yelled GaiaStar as she gets up to sit like she had heard the talk.

"I know, but..."

"I'm not done! Grimlock is good in his own way and you should think how to sync with it."

"There you have it." said Grimlock.

"I'm also talking to you, Grim. You should at least wait and look when to run and strike. Otherwise, you might hurt someone."

"Aww..."

" _Lieutenant Bumblebee, I'm picking up a Decepticon signal"_ heard the voice of Fixit.

"Just go. It could be important," said Elena. Right when Strongarm and Grimlock went ahead, AquaStar and GaiaStar came close to Elena.

"You know, it will take more than talk to get them to realize it," said GaiaStar. "I have to even use illustration for Grim."

"And Strongarm usually takes the time to realize that she has to take advice quickly these days." said AquaStar.

"I know." sighs Elena. "Even during the war we need to talk some of our members about the same things twice, before they learned it. In the worse case, they did in a hard way. Just keep eyes on them."

Both nodded before went to the command center.

* * *

Elena just finished her shower and was about go for pick new clothes on before her watch started to blink again.

"Please don't be Alpha..." she says out loud before pressing the watch. Luckily to her relief, it was BrightStar and LightStar.

"What's wrong? Is something going to happened?" asked Elena.

 **"** _For so far nothing yet,"_ said LightStar. **"** _But I believe you better be alert on what could happen. Remember that Alchemor did hold most wanted Decepticons and there are still many in loose. Both of your teams must be ready whatever is to happen."_

"You mean there could be far worse than what we had faced so far?"

 **"** _Let's just say the levels are getting up,"_ said LightStar. **"** _And since your father is less powerful than usual you must find new ways to catch Decepticons."_

"New way as in…?"

 **"** _That is for you to find out,"_ said LightStar. **"** _Oh and BrightStar made you something."_

"Something?"

 **"** _Let's just say something you might wear when time is the need for light to shine brighter than ever."_ said BrightStar.

"We're talking about outfit here, right?" asked Elena.

 **"** _Look in the mirror."_ said LightStar.

Elena did like was told. In the mirror, her reflection started to have the new dress. (AN: check in my DA Gallery)

"Wow, it's… amazing," said Elena. "This must be the big thing."

 **"** _Just what you will expect from Star Princess."_ said BrightStar.

Elena looked on them.

"Star Princess?" she asked. "Didn't you get the memo?"

 **"** _Elena..."_

"Don't start you too. I already told AlphaStar, I even told Micronus that I don't want to become a Princess."

 **"** _Well, you would be the first one..."_ mumbled BrightStar

 **"** _Elena, this is very serious matter. If you won't become Star Princess, we have to use bigger means on you"_

"On what? Make me weak? I'm already that compare to bots. And you did choose me because of the main element. You can't turn that against us."

 **"** _You're right,"_ said LightStar. **"** _There's nothing in this universe that can't affect the power of love. But neither can you."_ In this message ended.

Elena stayed confused. what did she mean by that? For getting annoyed by that theme again she gets out of her trailer and was going to the diner to getting something to eat to forget about it.

There however she saw Denny and Russell preparing to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Elena.

"Bee needs us to handle the security in a steel mill." said Denny.

"Okay...Can I come? I need to get my mind to elsewhere."

"Didn't Optimus told that you shouldn't…?" asked Russell.

"I either get my mind set on a mission then break something."

"You can come," said Denny. Is one thing handle bots, but annoyed Star Supreme that could also break something valuable is another.

* * *

In the steel mill, Denny and Russell handle the guards by pretending to be next shift, all though guards had only been twenty minutes there. Once it was clear Denny and Russell sign to bots to come. Elena stayed with Denny and Russell. That way she wasn't in the mission but still on the field. by security cameras, they manage to see what was happening there. By what Elena learned so far. The team has met unknown con who had pick thermatanium, which is usually used in Starships just like Alchemor. This made more question for Elena. Is there another Starship? The team once spot another ship under the water once. could there be another one?

The mystery-con came in from other direction and started to use melter to melt thermanatium. Elena could guess con resembles earth beetle bug. Great! It's been long since she has spot Insecticon. Bumblebee faced him so Strongarm and Grimlock could surprise him and capture him. But they still had a problem to work in sync and got tangled on each other with wires. AquaStar and GaiaStar went to help them out while YoungStar went help Bumblebee, but got quickly pushed away. The mystery-con told her that battle is not for fair maidens like her. Oh, she is so going to show what this Fair Maiden can do. Elena was so focused on the screen that didn't notice Russell go there and pick some melted thermanatium. She and Denny realized it once they saw it on screen.

"What is Russell doing there?" asked Elena.

"Oh no!" said Denny and left to save his son.

"Wait, we need to…" said Elena before she felt something strange inside her. It felt like something went through her. But what? She decided to ignore it for now. Others needed help.

Once she gets inside find Denny up in shelf and mystery-con holding Russell in his hand. But where was Bumblebee? That's when she notice hot melting metal going down into the viaduct. Could it be…?

 **"Bumblebee!"**

"What's this? Another Star maiden." said mystery-con. "You're wasting your time here. This is no place for you."

"Oh, I know my place is. Girls, get ready!" said Elena before she and girls activated their watches and transformed readily to fight.

"What in…?"

"Stars, help Bumblebee. I get Russell," said Elena before they went on.

"Now there. That's not the way how ladies behave." said the mystery-con. "Didn't they teach you etiquette?"

"The only etiquette I know is etiquette of love." said Elena before intend to kick her opponent, but it didn't do much.

"What?"

"Something wrong?" mocked the con. "I knew your Stars aren't for battles," he said before pushed her away.

"Takes so long by the Fact that you were defeated by the warrior and gentle-con. " said con before Strongarm and Grimlock landed on him in which he let go of Russell. In this Russell went help Elena before both ran to Denny.

Strongarm and Grimlock got free and Grimlock handles the con Strongarm went help Stars to get Bumblebee out of the viaduct. But then Grimlock throw the con through the wall which allowed it to escape. They couldn't go after him, but it didn't matter now. The important thing is Russell is safe. And it appears Strongarm and Grimlock finally learned to work together as they are. But Bumblebee knew they gonna meet that con again, especially if it has something to do with Starship.

"Elena, are you alright?" asked YoungStar.

"You usually had the power to knock out con like that." said GaiaStar.

"I...I don't know…" she said in shock.

* * *

Back in Scrapyard Russell didn't get the thermanatium to his trophy case, but he decided to put his torn jacket for that. Not every trophy is anything hard or solid from their enemies if not the that what came from that mission.

Back in the command center, Fixit went through his computer with Windblade caches and so find the identity of their mystery-con. His name is Saberhorn. He was a pirate leader until he got arrested. But what shocked everyone was that he really was in Alchemor according to data, but Fixit didn't find his file from the list. This only left them with more questions; Who is he? And where did he come from? But that wasn't all.

Elena was in her trailer sitting on her table and looked her watch waiting for something. Soon her watch started to blink and she opened it revealing AlphaStar in hologram message.

 **"I believe you were expecting me,"** said AlphaStar.

"I hate to be rude, but I know one of you is behind this," she said. "What you did to me?"

 _"Nothing much. We only sync your powers with your main element,"_ said AlphaStar. **"You can't no longer rely on you element powers unless they are used in love. I believe you know an ancient saying on Earth** _"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails"_ **. Your powers will now with it."**

"But what if others need me?" asked Elena.

 **"Need you or your powers?"** said AlphaStar. _"I guess you were right at one point. You still need to learn before coming to Star Princess, but in the end, you must make the final decision. Only then your powers will be returned back like they use to."_

"But I don't want…" said Elena before AlphaStar ends the call. Elena remains there in shock. What will others say? What will her father say? She lays head on the table.

"What I'm going to do…?"

* * *

 **AN:** All done so far. Waiting for next episode for the next Chapter. I only tell you it will get worse with Elena. How? You will find out in next Chapter...

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**


	6. Suspended

**AN:** Hi guys, I managed to make another chapter in time. Enjoy

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

Elena just came from the late shower. So far that is one the things she ever did after she lost her powers. Since she can't use her element powers, she had trained more in her physical strength just in case like she had back in old times. Which could mean she even has to use more her robot form too, since as human she is weak compared to bots. She was just going back to her trailer when she heard others, and by others I mean Grimlock telling what happened.

"So Thanks to my lighting fast sidling walk through the woods I made it there just when the van started to go over," tell Grimlock. "I reached out. Closer...closer..."

Elena usually didn't mind hear how things went in the field, but she couldn't help to notice Strongarm looking...bothered. Then she saw her going to Bumblebee.

"What can I do to you, Strongarm?" asked Bumblebee.

"You can take this, sir," said Strongarm and gave her Decepticon hunter to him. This shocked Elena, but who was mostly shocked was AquaStar. Strongarm showed the rule book. "regulation number 92 section 35 'An officer who fails to put safety of the public first shall be placed on administrative leave'."

"I'm not accepting this." said Bumblebee.

"I made an inexcusable mistake. And I can't make sure that I won't make another..." said Strongarm before by accident blast to Denny's gnomes. "I'm a loose cannon, Sir. You can't let me out there!" she yelled and this time pushed her Decepticon hunter to Bumblebee before left.

Elena notices that AquaStar followed Strongarm, so she decided to go as well to see what will happen. Just only few step before getting there she could hear AquaStar.

"Strongarm, you can't do this," said AquaStar. "You know, we have outnumbered already since others are out in mission. If you go out how the team will handle infield?"

"You wouldn't understand this, Aqua," said Strongarm. "We don't have time for mistakes. You Stars know all better. You even know when and where to do something."

"Idiot!" yelled AquaStar. "You think we're perfect on everything! You're wrong!" she yelled before she left her.

Elena sighs for what she saw. She knew AquaStar didn't mean to yell to Strongarm. This is hard for both of them. They need time or in this situation a wise advice.

* * *

While Strongarm went through what she did wrong, Denny notice that what she was going through.

"She isn't forgiving herself." said Elena who was standing bit ahead of Denny so he didn't freak much when he heard her.

"You sound like you know that stuff." said Denny.

"When I got part of this 'alien robot' team in first place. I made mistakes too. I felt I was trouble to them."

"Did you caused civil in danger?" asked Denny.

"No, I accidentally spill things on the floor or on them, broke our medic's tools..well.. not usually then Bulkhead did. All were small things," said Elena before she started to looks sad. "But one time I caused one's death and I still haven't recovered it fully."

"Was it serious?" asked Denny.

"The one who died back then was Star..." said Elena.

"WAY serious then," said Denny. "You think you can cheer up on her?"

"I might," said Elena. "But I think I should first talk with AquaStar. She yelled to Strongarm before I got up there."

"Okay, then," said Denny. "I go suggest Bumblebee if he got something."

"Good."

* * *

Elena went look for AquaStar, until she finds her in the diner, drinking milk chocolate. Well, it was obvious. Since there was a kid living here there's no need for alcohol here, plus Denny isn't a type of drinking.

Elena walked close to AquaStar.

"Rough night, huh?" said Elena. "First you miss the fugitive, you have to save lives and then you fight with your partner."

"I know she is right. But no one didn't get hurt and we didn't get complaints about it. And yet she makes a big number of it." said AquaStar. "It's not the end of the world that she caused that accident."

"I know, you mean well for her," said Elena. "But she needs to see herself that we all make mistakes."

"But we're Stars." said AquaStar "We're supposed to be aware of things so we won't make mistakes."

"Well, you didn't saw the car either or warn about it. There is one," said Elena. "Mistakes is part of human life. With them, we learn things. and make us as we are."

AquaStar looked on Elena. She never thought about it that way. But then again Elena was once human fully and who knows how many mistakes she made then and after that.

Soon they heard the alarm going on and after few minutes it went off.

"Either Fixit tried security or someone pushed the wrong button by accident." said Elena.

"Who would so stupid to..." said AquaStar before both looked on each other. It didn't need to think twice that it had something to do with Strongarm.

"Scrap!" said AquaStar. They went to check.

But right when they come to command center Bumblebee and Grimlock had left.

"What happened?" asked Elena.

"We're a bit of occupied here," said Fixit. "We got more fire in Crown city state park."

"Don't tell me you let YoungStar and GaiaStar to go there without gears." said Elena.

"I gave them fire extinguishers before they left with Bee and Grimlock." said Denny.

"And Strongarm?" asked AquaStar. Denny and Fixit point the corner where Strongarm parked herself.

"She is still gloomy?" asked Elena.

"Yeah," said Denny. Elena sigh before started to walk to her.

"What you're going to do?" asked AquaStar.

"Simply put confess," said Elena. All three remained confused while Elena walked to Strongarm.

"Strongarm, may come in?" asked Elena. Strongarm didn't respond. "I will get inside either you let me in or not," she said. In this Strongarm opened her door to her and closed it until she had taken a seat.

"You know, this isn't helping the team at all." said Elena.

"I'm really not in the mood to talk." said Strongarm.

"If you keep holding it to yourself, you only make others worried sick and they will suffer more."

"Like you would know..." said Strongarm.

"More than you know," said Elena. "You could say I'm the only Star who has ever made a unexcused...no, Unforgivable mistake."

"What?" This shocked Strongarm. Elena is Star. Star Supreme to be exact. She couldn't do any mistake, unless… "What you mean?"

"Because of me, one Star died..." started Elena. This was shocking news. "You don't know this because it's one of the things we decided to not spoke of. Because everyone knew, it only makes me cry and blame myself."

"Wha-What happened?"

"It happened here on Earth. I had joined with Autobots back then. In team Prime there was everyone. Dad, Bee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee, Cilffjumper and two Stars; Peace and Sweet. Father had spot energon mine in a place called Alaska and others went help to collect energon. PeaceStar went with them. Then SweetStar got curious on where it was and I told it had snow. She got so excited and wanted to go too. I should have told her that we could go some other time, but instead, we followed others. Others didn't mind it that we were there. PeaceStar even allowed us to go look further to see if there is something. I guess we should have gone another direction because we find old war mine left for the enemies. We tried to leave quietly so mine wouldn't explode, but one of slip and one ice fall from the ceiling to the mine. The explosion caused all the ice falling on us. We did manage to get to others and bots managed to handle the falling ice. But in one moment I slip and then one Ice was going to fall on me. But then PeaceStar came to pull me away from there. First I thought it was over but then…."

Tears started to appear in Elena's eyes. The moment through her mind like flashback how another ice falls cutting PeaceStar from the middle.

 _"SISTER!"_

 _"Elena..."_

 _"I...I..."_

 _"It wasn't your fault. She knew what she was doing..."_

The tears started to come out more that they started to fall from her face on Strongarm.

"I lived with that guilt for so long and it still haunts me just by mention it," said Elena through her tears. "If you can't forgive yourself, what chance I have to forgive? You managed to save those humans, but I caused Star's death."

"Elena..." Strongarm was shocked to hear this. She never expected something like that happened in past, especially to Star.

Right, then they got a call from Bumblebee.

 _"Fixit, we located six human birdwatchers trapped by the blaze"_ informed Bumblebee. Hearing this Elena get out of Strongarm and went to Fixit and Denny.

"They got in the middle of the fire?" asked Elena.

"Caused by Crazybolt and his mini-con Slicedice." said AquaStar.

"That ex-speed racer? That's another reason I hate racing. They don't care for others when it comes to speed."

"Fixit, I need a rescue crew to here asap."

"You're at the furthest point at any emergency personnel." informed Fixit.

"Are YoungStar and GaiaStar there too?" asked Elena, while Strongarm came closer to the command center.

 _"They are clearing the area so Fire won't hurt humans, but I don't think it will hold flames forever. Plus, as in human form they also could get hurt. We need help."_

"We could send tanker planes to drop water." suggest Denny.

"But that would take time." said Fixit.

 _"time is exactly what we don't have."_

Elena gasps and fall down.

"Sister?" said AquaStar and went look on Elena. She could actually see fear in her eyes. They could hear suggestions Grimlock tried to invent to save humans but it looks impossible. Until Bumblebee and Grimlock decided to clear the area from trees to give them the time to fill tankers.

While Denny and Fixit tried to do so, Elena was remained down wishing and praying that others will make it. Seeing Elena like this worried AquaStar and Strongarm. they have seen her giving advice staying strong to face any danger, but now she looked so worried.

 _"Fixit, Denny, What is the situation on the tankers?"_ asked Bumblebee.

"About half hour out." informed Denny.

 _"Our firebreak won't last that long."_

"No..."

 _"Put Strongarm on the line."_

"Strongarm here, lieutenant, But would rather talk to someone to..."

 _"I trust you with this message for Optimus Prime, cadet."_ This got Elena's attention. It was like she either she knew something or she feared the worst to happen. _"'Sir, soon the fire will be hot enough to melt our armor. So, maybe this is our last time we speak I need to apologise'."_

"What? Why are you apologising, sir?" asked Strongarm.

"Strongarm..?" said AquaStar.

 _"Strongarm, I pursuit a Decepticon through this blaze without searching for the civilians first. That's a huge oversight and inexcusable lapses of leadership."_

"That is not true, sir," said Strongarm. "Everyone make mistakes. Even Elena does. But what is important how you respond to them."

"Go on, Bumblebee...make her see..." said Elena showing bit of smile.

 _"Thank you, Strongarm,"_ said Bumblebee. _"But if it's so easy for you to forgive me, why won't you forgive yourself."_ In this Strongarm realized what she had said. What Elena tried to say. _"Cadet, these humans, and Stars won't make it unless you grab much water as you can, take AquaStar and troughs the trail to lead them out."_

"You did say..." said Elena while getting up. "Everyone make mistakes. We all do," she said and rest her hand AquaStar. "So, how you're going to respond?"

Finally seeing what must be done, Strongarm transformed and asked Fixit and Denny all the water they had, away to the mountain and little customization to get humans save.

"Elena, Aqua, I need you to come along." said Strongarm.

"Um… I know why you need Aqua, but have forgotten that I can't use my powers."

"But you do want to save your Stars." said Strongarm.

"I see your point."

* * *

They came quickly as they could to the Crown city state park. With tanks full of water they weren't quite fast. Elena was inside Strongarm and air masks and tank if they needed while AquaStar was with the tanks to open them in time. Once they got near Bumblebee and Grimlock, AquaStar started to let out some of the water out. Once they got to them, Bumblebee and Grimlock picked the water tanks to tame the fire from there.

"The humans are in the small shelter up ahead."informed Bumblebee."you take them to safety we keep out of sight."

"I go do my part then." said AquaStar and get up.

"AquaStar, what are you doing?" asked Elena.

"You're human now as well. you could get hurt."

"You two once said; we all make mistakes," said AquaStar smiling while she started to glow in the blue light. "It's time for me to do mine," she said before activated her watch to transform. However, this time, she had a new outfit. A gold blue armor with pearls and golden trident, while her hair looked like a wavy ocean.

"Go." she said before took up to the sky.

In this Strongarm left with Elena to get humans to safety. Once they get there. Elena gets out of Strongarm and went to YoungStar and GaiaStar. Their clothes were covered by ashes and they were coughing because of smoke. Once using all smoke liquid from their fire extinguishers, the birdwatchers had picked them to safety.

"Girls!" yelled Elena and hugged them. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine, sis." said YoungStar.

"But I think we won't become fire-mans in future." joked GaiaStar. Elena sighs for relief that they were okay.

"Civilians, this is Crown city's "fire and rescue". Anyone who wants get out of this mountain climb aboard." informed Strongarm. In this, the humans get to the trailer while Elena gets YoungStar and GaiaStar to back seat with air masks on before getting inside as well.

Strongarm start to drive to get everyone safe. Once getting others away from forest Young look out from the window and saw figure above the forest where the fire kept going.

"Is that...?" she asked.

"Aqua, yes," said Elena smiling and look outside. By how it looked AquaStar started to create rain above the fire. the water started to come down hard like monsoon to shut down the fire for good. Soon they arrived near the emergency rescues. The humans went down and start to walk there, but one of came to say thank you before they left.

* * *

Later in scrap-yard, they everyone looked for broadcast, where was told that fire has got contained, although they still don't know what caused it. It also told that emergency resources were glad that rain came to handle the fire too, even if they wonder how it was possible since weather report didn't tell anything rain storm to come and which remain mystery miracle.

"At least that's a mistake I proud of." said AquaStar.

"I'm proud of it too." said Elena.

"Are you ready to return to active duty for full-time, cadet?" asked Bumblebee. "After all, Crazybolt and Slicedize are still in large."

"Ready, willing and able, sir," said Strongarm before Bumblebee gave her Decepticon hunter back. "It feels good to get back in action with all of you," she said and got her blade out which point close to Denny's gnomes.

 **"LOOK OUT THE GNOMES!"** others yelled.

"Please, I'm professional," said Strongarm and took her sword away before anything happened. In this, they all laugh.

* * *

 **AN:** Chapter, done. see ya in next Chapter

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**


	7. Cover me

**AN:** Hi guys. Here's another chap. First, of, I like to clear one detail. Yes, in beginning FlameStar and AshStar are also in robot form with cam flash mode and during the big fight, they turn into humans. Oh if you still find errors try to ignore them and enjoy the story.

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

Somewhere in canyons, away team was looking for another Decepticon signal. But for some reason they couldn't get better signal. So far they need to go bit ahead to get better signal and meanwhile Sideswipe was telling same story over and over how he pranked Strongarm to think that he could actually travel through time. Drift and Stars were getting tired of that same old story, Especially FlameStar who back then was one who put end to that prank and of course after that Sideswipe called her joykiller for couple days. In one point they all had to transform and move one by foot.

"So I said to Strongarm 'I race you and I'll be back here half hour before even we started'. " Continued Sideswipe on his story. Drift and Stars were growling for not taking any much more.

"Mind give your jaws a rest, Slick. Since we scanned camouflage modes from the off roaming jeep, you haven't been silent for five seconds," said Windblade.

"Five seconds? I can do that," said Sideswipe and stood there silent until 5...4...3...2...1… "Strongarm's optics BUGGED OUT and ..."

"You couldn't have asked five minutes?" asked FlameStar.

"Optimus, have you tried to recalibrate for..." asked Windblade and turned look on Optimus and find him leaning on the rock wall. "Optimus, are you hurt?"

"I...am fine, Windblade," said Optimus. "Since my power was trained by my fellow Primes my stamina is not what it use to be. Although, I can feel myself slowly improving, longer missions like this one requires some adjustment."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" said Windblade.

"No, but I appreciate your concern," said Optimus. "Let us rejoin with others before Drift or girls dismantle Sideswipe." In this he had point. Since Elena left AshStar and FlameStar has started to take count who will punch Sideswipe, unless something really awkward happened to him.

Windblade decided to listen Prime and continue their way to others. Since Optimus mention Stars, Windblade had started to wonder about Elena. She can see why she has grown to like Optimus like father. Considering her past what was told her it made more sense. Not to mention when Megatronus was defeated she had notice how often Elena had smiled for real. She never got to see her like that. By first time she meet Elena she was all stressed out and worried. Now it looked like there was nothing in this universe that could remove that smile from her face. That was until Optimus lost his powers and Elena looked now worried and depressed. Obviously also because she didn't want accept that final stage of hers. But for Windblade it was more obvious if something terrible would to Optimus Elena would never recover, like was told to her what it was when they thought he was dead.

Then she heard a noise behind her and turned around and saw two mini-cons going on Optimus who was now down.

"Optimus!"

Hearing this, others saw what was going on.

"Permission to go ahead, master." said AshStar.

"Granted." said Drift and let JetStorm and Slipstream to go as well.

All three went handle the mini-cons. They were doing it pretty well. Drift even stopped Windblade to go between allowing his students to test them, FlameStar took the opportunity to study their abilities just in case they need to ask them from Alchemor's manifest. But enemy got the upper hand and started to go on them. In this Drift decided the test is over and they need to go help. The two mini-cons soon realized to be outnumber. Even Optimus got up and was ready handle them.

"I vote we cut and run." said one of them.

"Razorpaw won't be happy." said another.

"Razorpaw is never happy!" answered the first before both combined their power to create bright light and cover their escape.

Soon as the mini-cons disappeared Optimus made contact to the base.

"Optimus to the scrap-yard. Fixit, do you read?"

" _Optimus Prime. How delighted to hear from our stealth squad."_ heard the voice of Fixit. " _You never call, you never spike...blight...write! I mean even miss Elena has been worried, after making Star connection."_

"Fixit, we need data about a pair of torpedo mini-cons. With the ability to manipulate temperature," said Optimus, which he got from FlameStar.

Fixit give information that two mini-cons, Swelter and Glacius. They can create too much heat to melt and too much cold to freeze. Rumor has it that only Star power can handle them, which why during their capture one of Star was there to capture them. They were also told that Swelter and Glacius had worked under many Decepticons.

"Was one of their former partner called Razorpaw?" asked Optimus.

" _I see no reference to Razorpaw in their file. Nor do I see that name anywhere in Alchemor's prisoner manifest,"_ said Fixit.

This surprised Sideswipe and FlameStar. So far all Decepticons they had found where from Alchemor, but this Razorpaw wasn't. Where did he come from? But that wasn't what worried Windblade. She was now worried Optimus health, but he told that it's not important. They needed to focus on capturing those Decepticons. So they kept going.

* * *

After walking while They still got a weak signal, but they so far knew where to go. While so Sideswipe suggested for Optimus that he could stay down and let rest go get the info of this unknown Decepticon so they could attack them right. Optimus admit it was a good suggestion, but he wanted to handle this mission quickly as possible. After this, he moved on and others followed behind.

"Optimus isn't up for this," said Windblade. "He was at low before those mini-cons showed up."

"Even if that is so Optimus is too proud to admit such a handicap." said Drift.

"And I did try to give it out without offending him," said Sideswipe. "I can't believe I tried not to offend someone."

"Oh I can't believe it either," said FlameStar. "You usually order a people to knock you out."

"He is Optimus Prime. A last Prime and father of Star Supreme." said Windblade." We have to protect him."

"He is A Prime. He knows how to take care of himself," said Drift.

"And I'm sure if Elena would be here she would know if he is seriously at risk." said AshStar.

"Hey, maybe she can." said FlameStar. "while we were driving to here I decided to check what our watches can do, I found that it also works as a communication device for other Stars. We could ask Elena some advise."

"We could try..." said Windblade although she wasn't sure about the idea. It would be the same to help Optimus, but maybe Elena did had some advice.

FlameStar activated her watch and it looked like came out to be hologram call.

" _LOOK, IF YOU THINK THIS HAS CHANGED MY….._ **AAAHHH!"** yelled Elena before realized for who she was talking to and covered herself up. Turns out she was wearing only underwear (And may I remind you she is grown woman so… you may guess what type of underwear she has..). For this Drift closed quickly his optics for not to look while blushed, Sideswipe had his optics wide open instead while also blushed. Windblade was confused because she so far hasn't see Elena wear something like that. AshStar was red like tomato and tried make sure Slipstream and Jetstorm didn't see, who luckily were still walking behind them. FlameStar placed her hand to cover the hologram so others may not see. For everyone luck, Optimus was far ahead that didn't heard them.

"Sorry sis. If I would have known that you had taken the shower I would have made Star connection instead," said FlameStar.

"Had you got 'calls' from Stars from their realm?" asked AshStar

" _Yes,"_ said Elena and had put a long shirt on so others may look now. " _And now I'm a bit like in the same condition like my dad. I can't use my powers."_

"What?" said both Stars. Bots were surprised too.

"Well, so much for the advice..." said Sideswipe.

"I could still punch you, you know." said FlameStar.

" _Advice? What for?"_ asked Elena.

"Well, Windblade here is worried about Optimus that he needs to be protected." said AshStar.

" _Seriously?"_ said Elena. " _He was doing great at Arctic and that place was the risky place. What make you think he is weak now?"_

"He almost get himself hurt," said Windblade. "And now that we're dealing unknown Decepticon..."

" _Unknown?"_ asked Elena. " _Wasn't he in Alchemor's manifest?"_

"Nope. I'm surprised as you are," said FlameStar.

" _This makes second..."_

"What?"

" _Nothing,"_ said Elena. " _However I understand your worries, but I'm sure father can handle this. We both were trained in the realm of Primes. I had to share some of his training and I'm sure he can make it."_

"But..."

" _I appreciate that you're worried about my father, Windblade. But I'm sure he knows to handle things himself,"_ said Elena. " _Flame can get close to dad I also like to speak with about this mystery-con."_

"Okay…." said FlameStar and moved forward.

"Well, you heard her," said AshStar. "She thinks he can make it, then that's must be it."

"But she doesn't know how serious this is," said Windblade. "The trick is to protect Optimus without letting him know we're doing so."

"Give it up, Windblade. We don't know what kind of fight we're getting into. Optimus has to look after himself." said Sideswipe. In this others continued on their way. But Windblade was still worried. If Elena was also able to use her powers and if something will happen to Optimus she might even die. She did learned much of Stars that when it comes to weak state and then spark-break thing could kill them. She looked while others kept going and pass Optimus. He stumbled bit and she could her Elena ask him to be careful. She has to protect him. For both of their shake.

"If you want job done right..." she said to herself and went to others to continue their journey.

* * *

As the team move on, Elena was talking with Optimus. she told that in Scrap-yard they too find unknown con, who wasn't found in Alchemor, but cording to other data he was placed in Alchemor. Then also she told she could use her powers, but Optimus didn't started to lecture her. He told her that may give her reason to look for new point of views and train not just her body if not also her mind. Soon Optimus find that signal's interference was getting heavy. So he asked that they should slip into pair to look for anything suspicious. In this Slipstream and JetStorm went ahead. Drift and Sideswipe went after them. FlameStar and AshStar took up high to sky see if they could spot something from there. This leaved Windblade with Optimus, plus Elena's hologram.

"I could go look info about this Razorpaw same way Fixit did from..." said Elena to Optimus while he checked the tracking device before they both find Windblade striking the bush.

"Windblade, What are you doing?" asked Optimus.

"I'm...um...simply clearing the path before 'Helloed Prime'. It is an honor, Sir." said Windblade.

Optimus and Elena were all confused. Well, Elena was obviously clear what was going on and she could easily spill it out, but she knew this is one of the times someone has to learn by themselves. Windblade strikes the bush few times before moving on.

"Honestly, Windblade. This is not necessary," said Optimus. "I can scout on my..."

Right, then there was some movement in another bush. They both got prepared, but Windblade pushed Optimus aside to handle the unknown treat herself. Soon turns out it was nothing serious. it was a woodchuck.

" _Oh, be careful. It could bite holes on us,"_ said Elena jokingly. Well, to be honest woodchuck looked a bit angry for been disturbed and climb on Windblade causing her to move near the edge and fall to the river under them.

"Windblade!" yelled both Optimus and Elena. In this others came and saw what was going on. Finding Windblade going through the river, Sideswipe went down to save her. while he runs to her others started to run from up.

 _"FlameStar, check the area and reported to Sideswipe."_ said Elena.

In this FlameStar took to the sky to have a better view. She saw river going down to the huge waterfall. From up she spot that Sideswipe tried to save Windblade, but failed.

"Sideswipe, I don't like to add pressure, but you need to hurry," said FlameStar through com-link. "There's fall getting near and I don't think she will make it."

"Got it!"

In this Sideswipe tried again to reach Windblade and managed to pull her back to safety and out of the water. In this everyone was relieved. Even Slipstream and Jetstorm cheered.

Soon as the two bots returned to others FlameStar came down as well.

"You're limping." said Optimus to Windblade.

"Nothing that primary pain can fix, sir," she said. After that, Optimus gave her sword back, which she had dropped.

In this, they found the same woodchuck still there.

"Let me handle this." said FlameStar walked close to woodchuck. "shoo, shoo shoo. Go-go-go!" she said while clapping her hands and came closer to it until it left.

"Oh yeah. it's so scared of you." joked AshStar.

Optimus thanked Windblade for trying to protect him from such 'treat'. Windblade felt bit ashamed, but she was glad none of Optimus or Elena weren't angry to her.

"Now will you let OP take care his own bumper?" said Sideswipe.

"If anything would've happened to him and I could have prevented it, I'd never forgive myself." said Windblade before hold on to her side.

"Windy, you're hurt," said FlameStar

"I'm fine," said Windblade and kept going.

Sideswipe and FlameStar knew she just said so, for not worry them. But FlameStar had learned so from Elena that knew she would hurt herself badly if she keeps this up. Windblade may think Optimus need help, but for Flame it's obvious now that she is the one who needs it.

* * *

It took some walking but they soon came to military base, which was caused the interference to the signal. The place looked empty. Obviously, it worked as backup base when someone was scouting near desert and need fix their cars. but one of the hangar had burn marks on it's doors, so it could mean someone or something could be inside. Optimus suggested that Windblade and Sideswipe would inside to check, while he and Drift with his mini-cons check the outside. One of each Star will go with each team. But then Windblade suggested that she could stay outside with Optimus, since she can't use her turbines inside. In this Optimus agreed. In this Flame went with Optimus and Windblade while AshStar went with Drift and Sideswipe, who started to talk again.

"So after beating Strongarm in four straight races, I moved the scrapyard's chronometers forward and told Strongarm..."

"I am turning off my audio receptors." said Drift.

"No please, Let us do it for you, permanently." heard a voice and they found Swelter and Glacius there.

"Ash, Run!" told Drift before the mini-cons first melt the metal on them and froze it solid. Seeing this AshStar run outside to warn others.

From outside others had heard Sideswipe when the melted metal fall onto them. That's when FlameStar notices AshStar running to them.

"Ash, what..."

"It was an ambush," said AshStar. "They got them. trapped."

" _I think it would be best to end my call,"_ said Elena. " _Girls, be careful and let me know once you're done."_

"We won't fail you, sis." said FlameStar, before she ends the call.

"The signal, we have been following is back Stronger than ever," said Optimus. "And it's right on top of us. quickly, Windblade," he said and was about to go ahead before Windblade went front of him.

"Why you would let me take the point, Optimus. I can..." she didn't get to finish when they heard roar up and found the Decepticon they were looking for. Razorpaw. By how it sound he expected to have the weakest ones. That's when Stars knew he had point. Optimus wasn't only weak one now. Windblade was injured so that makes her weak as well.

Razorpaw attacked to capture one of them, but Windblade pushed Optimus away to tackle Razorpaw herself. Optimus tried to help her, but she used her turbines to keep him away. Even Stars had to take hold of him because of the turbines.

"Is she crazy?" said FlameStar.

"Windblade, move clear! That is an order!" said Optimus.

"Optimus...please, get away from here. Razorpaw is for weakest among us and now that's you," said Windblade while tried to hold Razorpaw away from him.

"You think the Prime is my target? You couldn't be more wrong," said Razorpaw.

"Windblade! He knows you're wounded!" yelled FlameStar before she activated her watch to transform to herself to human and to her outfit to help Windblade. AshStar also turned to human and charged to help Windblade, but Razorpaw managed to push them away like they were nothing. Optimus tried to go help, but Swelter and Glacius came up and kept him occupied, while Razorpaw started train energon from Windblade. Seeing that she will die, Optimus decided to pull prank to defeat these cons. So, he started to collapse on ground to look more weaker to them. Windblade saw this and feared that she had failed. FlameStar and AshStar were trying to get and also saw this.

"No..."

Glacius got Razorpaw attention on Optimus, in which he left Windblade, but before he could have got his hands on Optimus Swelter lost his nerve on Razorpaw for not giving anything to them. This left both argue and gave time for Optimus to get up and pick his Decepticon hunter. Stars now realized what he was up to.

"He just pretended to be weak to get them away from Windblade." said AshStar.

"Good." said FlameStar, while for some reason she was glowing, no she was on fire, literally. "I disgust people who take advantage of weak ones, " she said. Then she let ou a huge roar that sounded familiar, the roar of the Predaking while fire started to surround her burning her outfit and change into new one. She had red golden armor with fire symbols and dragon helmet on. AshStar was surprised before she looked at her watch, which she got from Elena before she left back to Scrap-yard. It also had showing a sign of phoenix. This told her it's also her time to act.

"Time rise from ashes then," she said and activated her watch and got her own new outfit, which came from FlameStar's flames. AshStar had now oriental female warrior outfit.

The epic light show of their transformation got Razorpaw's and his mini-con attention only right when Optimus gave the good strike to all of them.

"Take the big guy. We keep those two busy," said FlameStar to Optimus. Optimus agreed, while charged on Razorpaw.

FlameStar and AshStar run onto the mini-cons right when they also started to recover. Swelter tried to burn with his heat blast, but AshStar used her fan to trained it to herself.

"Have you forgot that we are Stars of lava and fire? I'm just getting warm up," she said while moved her fan front of her face before knocked Swelter out.

"Well, how about some cool off?" asked Glacius and blast his ice blast but FlameStar raised her hand in which when the ice started to get warmer and started to created a mix of warm and cold air while she got closer to Glacius until she took hold of his hand.

"Sorry, but my flames aren't ordinary ones. They are eternal flames from my spark,"she said, before knocked out Glacius too. Soon both started to recover but once they got on their feet, Optimus picked two jeeps and smushed Swelter and Glacius between those two jeeps.

"Ooh, mini-con sandwich. nice," said FlameStar.

In this, all three went first help Windblade. Optimus told her that he had noticed how the enemy was looking for the weakest one, so he did it to get from her. In this Windblade realized Optimus never needed help like Elena had said. Instead, she needed after getting wounded and because been so worried of Optimus made more vulnerable. But Optimus told her not to be harsh on herself for I was glad to have her on the team and that she is willing to look after others before herself, just like Elena did back then. They walked to the hangar to find Drift and Sideswipe and find them in a metal cocoon.

"Sideswipe? Drift? Is that you in there?"

"Wow, it was good they told you to run." said FlameStar to AshStar while they both stand on top of the metal cocoon.

"Stand clear, Windblade," said Optimus and turned his Decepticon hunter to the sword and started to pick with the metal. "I will have both free in a moment," he said while got Drift's face clear.

"Been caged in metal has finally forced Sideswipe to be silent. So please, take your time," said Drift. Hearing this both Stars showed huge grin in their face.

"Can we, master?" asked AshStar.

"Yes, when you have the time." said Drift. "and do one for me."

 **"YES!"** said both Stars before slide down from cocoon and started to victory dance, now that Sideswipe was now silent. Windblade chuckled for the girls before heard Sideswipe muffle something from the cocoon.

"What's that, slick? You think you can beat your record for been quiet then just five seconds?" asked Windblade before went help Optimus to get Drift out first. That everyone could only one small moment of silence.

* * *

 **AN:** Done for now. As you may have notice Stars seem to get new outfits. I still think their looks so they are not in my DA gallery just yet. Although this leaves the same question open; where did those other cons came up if they are not in Alchemor? I guess that remains mystery, til next episodes

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**


	8. Misdirection

**AN:** Another chapter done. I decided to skip "Brainpower" episode, because all I m managed to think anything else, then that Elena started to freak out when she heard about that Grimlock got data into his head from Data cylinder that she had go elsewhere to let out steam. Plus GaiaStar was all worried sick.

But like I said that was I could have thought of and it would have made chapter too short. So, now you know why I have to skip it. So this chapter goes with episode "Misdirection" If you haven't watched the episode yet and you are still planning to, I suggest that you may wait until Saturday if you don't want to get any spoilers. And if there're writing errors, please try to ignore them. Enjoy.

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

It was early morning and Elena was inside her trailer. She was now studying the possibilities on where those other cons came from. So, far they had found one and her dad and his team has spot one as well. She only has managed to check their crime records. One which they meet was Saberhorn and according to records he was pirate. But still it was said that he was put in Alchemor, but Fixit didn't find in manifest. That's what worries. Same was one which Optimus and his team found. By what she heard from her Stars, Razorpaw sound to be bit same NightStrike, who intended to train energon from his captives. Which put Razorpaw into scary energon stealing con. But still he wasn't either in Fixit's manifest. Elena tried to think any possible explanation. Would be possible that there some cons that came from other ship? But if so then how come they haven't spot it like they did when Fracture and Drift came? Or is it possible they came before Alchemor crashed? Bee team did find a ship under the water one time. Or is it possible that Fixit's manifest is incomplete? Okay, that would break his spark.

Elena was thinking possible ideas before notice her watch was signing that she got a call. with luck, it would be FlameStar or AshStar calling to tell how things are going or letting her father Optimus speak with her for a while. Well, the last choice would another call from Star realm and that last thing she wants. Another argument on that she must become Star Princess.

She decided to answer anyway. The caller was PeaceStar along with Silver. So it was the guess number two.

"If you are going to start about me for becoming Star Princess, the conversation is over." said Elena.

" **Well, I can see you haven't changed your mind with it,"** said PeaceStar. " **Now that I remember you never expected to become anything bigger like Star or Star Supreme and yet you are one now,"** she said In this Silver nodded.

"Well, yes. I didn't actually expect to become someone important to unknown robot-race. And all I asked is to have a family again."

" **And you did,"** said PeaceStar. " **So, may I ask why this makes any different?"**

Elena sighs for it. Guess she could at least tell why she doesn't want to become Star Princess. Maybe they will stop for asking her that.

"I just… don't like that word 'princess'." started Elena. "Back when I was a little girl. In school, I use to has just a few friends and concentrated on school work and such, you know usual. Back then like in any school and high school there is someone who calls herself School's princess."

" **I thought it's usually for the prom."** said PeaceStar, since she did study a bit of earth's education ways.

"Well, you could say it's where it starts. Yes, it mostly because in prom they choose prom queen and king. But that usually happens on who students will choose. And well, like I said this one person who called herself 'school's princess', she was a horrible person. She always treat others like trash and all she ever cared was to be beautiful and popular. She didn't even bother to study. And like usual she was always picked for prom Queen. So, like I said she was called school's princess."

" **That's funny,"** said PeaceStar. " **When I studied your past while you were resting, according to year books, she wasn't picked as prom Queen on last year before graduation."**

"No, someone else did. Someone equally a spoiled girl, who became school's princess after her. I heard there was actually war about it in the middle of halls."

" **That bad, huh,"** said PeaceStar. " **So, are you saying you don't like to become a princess because some spoiled girls called themselves a princess?"**

"It's not just that." said Elena and looked through the window. "Everytime I read stories about Princesses, they sounded like they didn't do much, except look pretty, wave hand and smile. Eat, sit and greet properly. It's like all that princess has to do is shut yourself from true world and make impression on nobles and other high-class people." PeaceStar and Silver couldn't help but notice that Elena was about to cry. "To be honest, if I Star Supreme, the Star of love have to become princess, wouldn't that mean that I must deny my element and all my friends."

" **Elena..."** said PeaceStar, whileSilver let out worried whine too.

Right, then alarm started to sound.

"I got to go see what's going on." said Elena.

 **"But Elena, wait…"** said PeaceStar, before Elena end the call and placed watch back to her wrist and went outside.

First, she went to the command center where Fixit, Denny, and Russell were.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Decepticon in the front gate..." said Fixit before Elena run to the direction where front gate is. But when got there she was shocked at what she saw.

It was Steeljaw, but he was seriously wounded and was laying down. And by the look on other's faces, they were surprised as well.

"We didn't do it!" said Grimlock when notice Elena standing behind them.

"I can see that," said Elena and run to him. "Steeljaw, can you hear me?"

"Big sis…?" said GaiaStar confusedly. Others were surprised too except Bumblebee. He knew why she was worried. She is after all Star Supreme, Star of love and daughter of Optimus Prime. Optimus had always told that going on wounded is unacceptable and everyone has a chance for change, but Bee wasn't sure about last one on Steeljaw.

"Arms on the side and fingers out so I can see your claws, Steeljaw."

"Strongarm!" shout Elena to her. "Steeljaw, what happened?"

"...Scorponok...brother Decepticon..."

"Another Decepticon?" asked YoungStar.

"Sssh!" said Elena. Bumblebee came close to hear.

"Can't believe… I've betrayed..."

"What he say?" asked Strongarm.

"Something about been tricked by other Decepticon," said Bumblebee.

"Steeljaw was flimflammed?" said Grimlock.

"What?" asked Elena.

"um...I think Russell call it 'misdirection'." said GaiaStar. "He showed how to magicians do it while making magic-tricks."

"Why he didn't say so?" said Elena.

"Whatever's the case, let's get him into stasis."

"Not until I'm done with him." said Elena.

"Elena..."

"Do you want him to bleed and die inside Stasis pod?"

Bumblebee sighs for that. He knew her every well. Just like Optimus, she won't either condone the termination of any defenseless life form. And Steeljaw was one now.

"Very well. Heal him first then we put him into stasis. Just make sure he won't wake and attack us." said Bumblebee.

"Got it," said Elena. "Girls, get the trail to lift him get also few cubes of energon."

"Seriously?" asked GaiaStar.

"NOW!"

In this Stars ran quickly get the things she asked.

* * *

It took about twenty minutes when Elena was already trying heal Steeljaw. Denny, Russell and Fixit were also surprised as well when they heard what happened. Sure they too were more surprised when they find out that Elena intends to do, but it wasn't big surprise to them, they also know why she would do it. She is one with heart.

"But I thought She will throw up when it comes to.. you know...medical operation." said Russell.

"I think it's just with organs," said AquaStar. "I mean I think she has got used to on seeing blood"

"I have. Can you now please give some silence before I accidentally cut him," said Elena.

"If you do, you will do us a favor." said GaiaStar.

"Bee!"

"Alright. Let's give her some room. Let us know when you're done." said Bumblebee and started to take everyone out.

Elena sighs for finally concentrate on this. The quicker she heals Steeljaw the quicker he will be put to stasis pod. She so far has cleaned the wounds so she can seal them. When she started to seal one, she heard Steeljaw groan as if he felt something to touch him.

"Ssh... It won't last long. You can handle this." she said to him.

"Who...who is it?" he asked. by a quick look on his face, he had his optics half-open so he probably couldn't see well.

"No one special." she said.

"That voice...is it..."

"Ssh... You lost too much energon. You need to rest." she said while she went for another wound.

"I guess… this is my end..."

"Don't be such a dramatic," she said. "You just got beaten that's all." ' _Oh great, he obviously lost so much energon he is talking nonsense'._

"Well,... I glad then... that I'm near you…."

' _Okay, totally he is out of his mind because of the energon'_. she thought. Right, as she has sealed all his wounds and started to add energon on him.

"I'm going to put you in stasis, so you can rest. you will be fine."

"Thank you, my lady..." he said before stasis took over him.

After this Elena sigh before walked to others to tell that she was done and that they can put him into the pod.

"Did he said or do anything?" asked Strongarm.

"Well, he talked weird things. but I bet it was because of loss of too much energon," said Elena.

"Did he said something awkward that we could use against him?" asked Grimlock and by the look on GaiaStar's face, she was expecting same as he did.

"No. Just usual what anyone would say after getting beaten for the big time and losing so much blood."

"Okay, let's put him into a stasis pod," said Bumblebee. "Fixit, try to find information about this Scorponok he mentioned."

"Yes, sir." said Fixit and returned to the command center.

"Well, how about I'll make breakfast for rest of you," said Denny. "You too, Elena. After you change. You might also need to take a shower."

Elena looked at herself and see Denny had point. Her clothes had some energon stains and if you consider it like blood it looked icky. So, yeah maybe she should take shower.

* * *

Back in her trailer Elena took shower to clean energon from her. Meanwhile, she took opportunity to hear others by Star connection. The Star managed to finish their breakfast before Fixit called them to command center. Turns out Scorponok isn't either in Alchemor's list. This will make third one. Anyway, it appeared Bumblebee and his team will go investigate and by trail of energon which Steeljaw left they could find where it happened.

Well, since that is settle Elena decided to continue her washing. After that, she came out from her bathroom to find new clothes she saw reflection turning into AlphaStar.

"Alpha? What...why you…?" she asked.

" **I decided call like this since my call is urgent."** said AlphaStar.

"If it is about Star princess again, I don't see why this is more important." said Elena.

" **No, this has nothing to do with that,"** said AlphaStar. " **To be honest, PeaceStar told us why you had refused it from the beginning."**

"So, will you stop bothering me with it?"

" **Elena!"**

Elena looked down sadly. She really shouldn't have said it.

" **Elena, I wouldn't ask anything that makes you feel uncomfortable or something that goes against your element. But I just want you to know that becoming a Star Princess is far different from becoming an ordinary princess on Earth. And it has nothing to do with been just pretty, wave hand and smile."**

"Really? " asked Elena.

" **By how Silver said it compared to other Princesses, all with kind-hearted would admire and wish become Star Princess."**

"And spoiled mean ones?"

" **They wouldn't even deserve such title as 'Princess'."**

"Wow, is it that big thing?" asked Elena. AlphaStar nodded while smiled. "But...I'm still not sure…"

" **I won't ask you to decide just yet. You can still think of it. But remember in the end it's your element that will make that decision."** In this Elena nodded. " **My time is soon out so you must listen. There are other Decepticons and they know You're here. And they will try capture you. Don't give them what they want."**

"Others? You mean ones that aren't in Alchemor's manifest?" asked Elena, but AlphaStar was gone.

Elena remain confused and scared. What would Decepticons want from her? She thought while before she decided to put some clothes and get something to eat. She might think of something after eating.

* * *

Soon Elena came out wearing white dress. It looked bit like other dress, except with shorter sleeves. To be honest it looked like Summer dress. Elena soon arrived to diner, but no one wasn't there. Others had probably ate, since the was just one plate left with pancakes. So, Elena took a seat and started eat. They were good. Denny has improved with cooking. He usually made eggs and bacon, which is good too, but it's good to have something different. She ate calmly her breakfast, but for some reason she felt like this might be her last organic meal for while.

After eating she went wash her plate and was about to come out when she heard a strange noise. It sounded like it came from where….where stasis pods were.

' _Scrap…'_

She runs quickly to there but when she got closer she stopped and hide behind near. She looked out to see what was going on and find it a shocking surprise.

Steeljaw was out and he got Fixit, Denny and Russell inside some kind of force field. And not only that Steeljaw had released many other Decepticons too. It didn't need to think twice to Elena realize that Steeljaw had fooled them just to get inside and free others. _ARGH!_ and she actually healed him and all.

She heard what they were talking. By how it sound Steeljaw had met other Decepticons which will allow him finally take the Earth to Decepticons. Steeljaw gave coordinates to others for he said he will follow shortly. That would mean he is either freeing more or wants something. None them sound good. Soon as others left, Steeljaw went for Fixit, Denny, and Russell.

"They are so easily lead or is it mislead..." said Steeljaw. "Now then. The last time I was here you demonstrated impressive weaponry. I hope to take some with me. Along with certain... lady."

Elena gasped from her hideout. He means her. ' _Don't give them what they want'._ echoed words of AlphaStar in her mind. What should she do? Others knew this too and refused to tell anything, but who knows what Steeljaw will do to them.

Right, then sirens were heard. Elena recognized what would it mean. It must be Bumblebee and others… but then she heard steps coming closer to the section where she was hiding. And by an angry growl, she had a good guess it's Steeljaw to hide for a better chance to attack. Should she handle him? No, she didn't have powers now and she hasn't decided yet to become Star Princess. She couldn't beat him.

She didn't know how, but for some reason, Steeljaw knew she was near. He managed to smell she was near.

"I know you're somewhere close, my lady," said Steeljaw. "I asking simple thing here. Come with me or your friends will pay the prize," he said before he went face lieutenant Bumblebee and his team. However, it was only Strongarm and AquaStar.

"I see you come alone, the inexperienced student, " said Steeljaw

"Save yourself, Strongarm!" said Fixit.

"Forget that! Kick his metal tail!" said Russell.

"I'm more experience enough now to take you down, Steeljaw." said Strongarm.

"And she isn't alone." said AquaStar and activated her watch to transform into her newest armor.

Steeljaw didn't care if not just attacked, but Strongarm managed to handle him along with AquaStar. Elena came closer to fin a way to help, but so far nothing. Soon Strongarm had Steeljaw down.

"You lose, Steeljaw. To a cadet," said Strongarm.

"Not quite yet," said Steeljaw and took some remote control and aim it to the force field which holds Fixit, Denny, and Russell. It started to shrink and it for some reason seems to cause noise to them. That when Elena realized it's subsonic force field.

"Quite a decision you have to make, Strongarm. Either let me go free, or they'll all be squeezed to pulps by my subsonic field," said Steeljaw.

"No!" yelled AquaStar and run to them for trying to broke the barrier, but it didn't help.

"Let them go, Now!" said Strongarm.

"Happy to. When you handle me your intriguing weapon or better yet, Star Supreme herself." said Steeljaw as if knowing she was close and aware what was going on. Strongarm looked on others. AquaStar tried her best break the field but it didn't even get scratch. But there is no way he will give decepticon hunter or Elena to Steeljaw. Steeljaw smirked knowing that either Elena will show up or Strongarm gives up her weapon to him.

" **ENOUGH!"**

They find Elena standing there tears falling down from her face.

"I will come with you if you let them go." she said while tears kept falling.

"Gladly." said Steeljaw before Strongarm pushed him down for not move.

"Big sister, don't do it." yelled AquaStar.

"If it's the only way to save you all I will!" yelled Elena. "I've done it many times before and I'm ready to do it again!"

AquaStar looked down before look up. "But I am not,"she said raising her trident to summon water out nowhere. "I'm doing this because I love you, sis," she said while aimed water at her to form water barrier around her.

"So do I." said Elena before her eyes started to glow and on her Star decor which is on her forehead appeared heart. And then with one simple move of hand water stopped and reversed back to AquaStar locking her inside the water barrier. Luckily AquaStar managed to breathe inside it while she tried to get out. But by how it looked it for some reason made Elena tired.

"Impressive." said Steeljaw.

"Strongarm, let him go." command Elena weakly.

"No. Elena, we can..." tried said Strongarm.

"The barrier is getting small and others can't hold inside it. And you need your Decepticon hunter in your mission. So, it has to be me. Now let him go!" said Elena.

"Well, there you have it," said Steeljaw. Strongarm growled to him.

"Strongarm, I will..." said Elena before fall to her knees.

"Elena!"

"Tik Tok, Strongarm." remind Steeljaw. That's when Strongarm lost it and pushed him away. "Now now, frustration never solves..." he said and was going to pick remote, but then he realized it was gone. Strongarm took it from him.

"I'm starting to like you, cadet," said Steeljaw. Right he heard another engine it's obvious Bumblebee was coming, so he could do now try the luck while getting out. So, he first took for a run right to Elena.

"Elena, move away!" yelled AquaStar who just got out from her water barrier. Elena was just recovering and getting up when Steeljaw transformed and picked her inside him.

"I love to catch up but this one stole my spark." said Steeljaw before he left from scrap-yard Elena inside him.

" **ELENA!"** yelled AquaStar before collapsed down in sorrow. Strongarm meanwhile went free others from the subsonic field. It took at the first bit because there were too many buttons. Right, then Bumblebee came there.

"Anyone broke? Where's Steeljaw" asked Bumblebee.

"Gone. And he took some cronies with him," said Denny. Bumblebee thought something like else Steeljaw would come here.

"Aqua?" said YoungStar and find her down crying. "Aqua, is everything okay?" in this AquaStar looked up revealing her eyes covered by tears, which had started to fall down like small rivers.

"he… he…." she tried to say, but couldn't because she was sobbing.

"Cadet?" asked Bumblebee from Strongarm.

"Steeljaw took also Elena," said Strongarm sadly. This shocked Bumblebee. Hearing this, YoungStar collapsed to the ground as well.

"She did to save us. She even told she ready to do it again," said Russell.

"Again?" said Bumblebee before he started to think.

"I tried to stop her, sir. but..." said Strongarm.

"We talk about it later." said Bumblebee. "We must secure other Cons we got. Fixit, try upgrade security on the pods."

* * *

Some time later, they secured Scorponok and Crazybolt along their mini-cons to stasis pods. They may had lost most of the prisoners, but luckily they got some too. And with new upgrade on pods, subsonic won't affect them. By what Russell told they heard what Steeljaw talked to others, but they couldn't see the coordinates. But it only made clear the obvious. Steeljaw is intending to build army. And along with new cons he mention and his old friends he is now more dangerous.

"What about Elena?" asked GaiaStar, who also heard what happened, but for AquaStar and YoungStar remained calm.

"I only hope she's okay," said Bumblebee. "Back then she was capture more than once and she said to be ready for do it again for all of us. I'm worried about her as all of you, but I also want to trust her. Since she has been through this, she probably knows what she is doing. I hope..."

In this, they all agreed.

* * *

 **AN:** There it is. Yeah. you could say now it's deja vu all over again. Elena got captured by bad guys, again. How will she survive? We have to find in next Chapter.

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**


	9. Captured! update?

**AN:** Hi, sorry for taking so long. I just wanted to see more episodes before continue this plus others things. This is kind between episodes Misdirection and Bumblebee's night off. Which I'll try make next. I have bit decided to during on next chapters show how Elena will handle her 'kidnappers'. Enjoy and if you find writing errors ignore, I try to check them best as I can.

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

Elena started to open her eyes. She wasn't sure when she did got knocked out. The last thing she remembered was that Steeljaw came to them, wounded. But then it turns out he faked that just to get inside just free his old friends and some new ones. And then he wanted something else. What was it? Some weapons. He showed some interest on Decepticon hunter. Well, that won't be surprised. Just think any weapon and it will become one. Anyone could want that. But he did ask something else…

' _Along with certain...lady.'_ that line came back to her mind. He also wanted to take her as well. Okay, what then happened...Strongarm and Aqua came they tried to stop Steeljaw, but he put others at risk. She came out to surrender, but Strongarm managed to get remote from Steeljaw and it sound like Bumblebee was coming back. Then the last thing she remembers is seeing Steeljaw running right at her then he transformed...Okay, now it makes sense. She was captured and during that she got hit by her head. No wonder it hurts now.

Elena tried to get up before she notices that she was locked up somewhere. It looked like huge cylinder middle of the room. Usually, she would have got used to it, but this cylinder was big enough that she can actually walk inside of it. She walked to the glass wall. She tried to knock to see how thick it is. Obviously, she can't break as human. As robot...she wasn't sure. Considering that during the war Stars were sealed in thick cylinders which couldn't even break by their powers. She wasn't even sure if they still exist after the war or if this one was one them.

The answer had to wait because she heard door to open and someone came in. She turned around and found three cons to enter. And one of them is one she wish to make suffer.

"Very impressive, Steeljaw." said one which Elena recognize as Saberhorn to Steeljaw who was standing behind. So this is where all unknown cons are since she put a note on another con, Insecticon to be exact. Well, to be honest, she wouldn't be surprised to find Insecticons. Most of them were troublemakers. Even after reviving Cybertron some of the Insecticons caused trouble and got put into prison ships.

"I don't see anything special on her." said female con. "Are you sure she is the Star Supreme?"

"Let me go and I prove it to you." said Elena.

"Yes, it's her." said Saberhorn.

"What you want from me?" asked Elena.

"That is still on to decide," said Female con. "After everyone heard about your captivity, some of them wish so to get their hands on you and kill you." Elena could help to notice that Steeljaw was surprised of that. She in another hand has expected it from the beginning. "But we know as Star Supreme, you hold knowledge that may come useful to us."

"I won't tell you anything." said Elena.

"I'm afraid that is not an option..." said Female con and started to create blast on her hand.

"Glowstrike, we need her alive." remind Saberhorn.

"Yeah. I don't think that I'm useful as dead," said Elena. "But even if I'm not. I won't tell you anything no matter how hard you torture me. I have prepared for the pain."

"Well, someone sure has taken their courage pills." said Saberhorn.

"I agree," said Glowstrike. "Enjoy then your stay here, your grace..." she said before they got surprised by big thump on the glass. Elena gave a good kick on the glass that she still had her leg on the glass and you could say it could have left a shatter if the glass would have been less thick.

"Don't you ever call me that, glitch," growled Elena with anger. Steeljaw wasn't surprised for that because he had already heard that before. Saberhorn was looking elsewhere because he is gentle-con and as you may have put note Elena was wearing a white summer dress and while holding her leg like that...you get what you might see.

"You sure have guts I give you that." said Glowstrike, before she and Saberhorn started to leave except Steeljaw.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Saberhorn from him.

"I'll catch up. Mind if I talk with our guest. Maybe I manage to change her mind." said Steeljaw.

Both weren't sure, but they let it be and left the chamber until there were just Steeljaw and Elena.

"If you think I would tell you anything, you must have brain rust," said Elena. "But I believe you already had that when you get those others."

"Well, what kind of leader I'll be if I don't care for my teammates." said Steeljaw.

"Oh, I understand about that elk mafioso and grab-blabber. And yes maybe Groundpounder and Overload. They're good to add on your pack. And that...stupid...giant shrimp, what his name..."

"Bisk?"

"That one. But that crazy frog and nut-porcupine. And I REALLY mean they are CRAZY!"

"Because..." he asked.

"The frog is looking old myth city Doradus and wouldn't care anyone or anything for getting there. He believes he is worthy, but in my opinion, if it's real, he wouldn't even deserve it after what he has done. And that porcupine, AGH! He is another big lug head. He thinks he is the leader of the revolution against authorities and I believe it includes me."

"Okay, then I'll make sure you won't get hurt by that 'porcupine' and what come to the 'frog' I believe I can make him operate." said Steeljaw.

"I doubt it." said Elena.

"Oh, I have my ways..." said Steeljaw.

"Well, it won't work on me." said Elena.

"Who said it won..."

 **"I DO!"** yelled Elena. **"TO THINK I ACTUALLY GOT WORRIED, WHEN YOU CAME TO SCRAP-YARD, BLEEDING OUT OF ENERGON AND ALL WEAK! AND YOU JUST FAKE IT! EVEN THAT STUPID BLABBING ABOUT END AND..."**

"That I was glad to be near you."

 **"SHUT UP! DON'T EVEN THINK THAT I WOULD CARE ABOUT YOU! I HATE...!"** right while yelling Elena started to feel something inside. It was like getting tummy ache and headache at the same time or worse. She took hold the wall before started to collapse.

"Are you okay?" asked Steeljaw. "You don't look so well..."

Elena was about say something back but she really didn't feel so well. Steeljaw went check the control panel if there was something causing it, but everything looked normal.

"Okay, I need to get you elsewhere. You're obviously sick for some reason," said Steeljaw.

In this Elena couldn't argue. It was obvious she wasn't feeling well. She wasn't even sure why. Steeljaw informed to command center the situation and got confirmation. After that, he set the code to open the pod and picked Elena.

"What are you..."

"You to get rest somewhere comfortable and my quarters has to do for now." he said.

Oh great, that was least she wanted. Get stuck with him. She could have fought back but she still was feeling sick, which has gotten worse. It felt now like her body was twisting from the inside. Her eyes were getting heavy as well and couldn't see how she was taken through the hallway past other cons. She could only hear some of them whisper or talk out loud about 'what was going on' or 'is that what I think it is'. All that end when she finds herself into a new room and laid down on the berth.

"I'll ask if there any medic in this ship." said Steeljaw.

"Ship...?"

"Ssh," he said and cares her face. "It's time for me to repay for a favor. I'll go ask for medic. However, even if there is one, I don't think the organic body is familiar to medic so You may need to change your look for check up."

"Fine..." she said before her eyes got closed and for some reason fell asleep.

Steeljaw did put much attention for that. However, he did notice her watch. It was blinking. He wasn't sure why, but for something came to his mind. Then he picks the watch carefully from her wrist and takes it to a desk which was in same room.

As you may remember he knew to use subsonic so he knew to build stuff and so he managed to crack the Star-watch and get to see it's program. As he suspected there was a tracking system in it, so he shut it down. That way Autobots wouldn't be able to find their precious Star Supreme. However other one got his attention. There was one screen informing "Update on progress" which was now 25% and going up.

Update? What kind of Update? This left him curious, but he may need to find out that later, he need to go check if there is medic in the ship For Star Supreme. Before he left he shut the light allowing Elena to sleep.

While Steeljaw was going for look the medic his old and new team members came to him.

"What was all that, boss?" asked Clampdown. "We heard that Star girl is here and was carried way while others said someone already beat the life of her."

"No, Clampdown. She wasn't beaten. She for some reason got sick and I took her away to where she can rest while I'll go check if we have medic to check her."

"So, she is here," said Thunderhoof. "Why I start to think you are starting to infatuate on her."

Others got optics wide. Is someone actually having feelings for Star Supreme?

"Thunderhoof, I already told you before the reason I brought her is to have the upper hand on Autobots if there is any chance they find us and attack us before we're ready. Also, I learned that Miss Supreme has got a bit stronger and actually manage to reverse attack of her own Star. I believe we could use that for our advance."

Others were good with that answer and leave to their things, except Thunderhoof.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Steeljaw.

"I don't have nothing against for more power, but I still think you mid' have a crush on that gal."

"You really want to know?"

"Just yes or no and I can let it be. It one of the things that bother me," said Thunderhoof.

Steeljaw sigh. Okay, maybe he should at least tell one.

"Yes, I might have a crush on her. But it has nothing to do with any of this. Like I told before we may use her powers to our use. Happy?"

"Will do," said Thunderhoof. "But you know she is a pain on the aft."

"We shall see..." said Steeljaw and kept going.

* * *

 **AN:** There it is. Now I'll go make next chapter.

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**


	10. Bumblebee's Night Off

**AN:** Hi guys. Sorry, putting this one late. I tried to put it earlier, but I had others things to do. If you find once more errors, ignore them. I Try my best check them, but it's not easy. Enjoy.

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

It has been weeks now since prison escape and capture of Elena. In that time there have been many reports have stolen things. The item changed a while, but they all hold the connection. All Those items could be used is repairing ship or something bigger. There was no doubt who were behind it. Decepticons. Stars had tried to get a connection to Elena, but they could not get it. And That made them more worried. Sometimes even too worried That they could not have them concentrate missions. In this, they needed to stay in the base to calm down. While staying in base Stars started to think other possibilities. Like new armor Aqua got some time ago.

"Would That mean we all got new armor too?" Asked GaiaStar.

"It could be possible." Said YoungStar. "With it maybe we could find the elder sister and save her."

"If she Allows it," AquaStar said sadly. "Even with that armor, I could not stop her from giving herself up."

"For the last time, Aqua. Stop whining. "Said GaiaStar. "We know you feel bad for it, but You could not expect That her powers just woke up for a while and stopped you."

"That's another thing that worries me." Said YoungStar. "By what Aqua told, Steeljaw saw elder sister using her powers, but they probably does not know that she does not use it any often. What if they force her to use it? "

"One more reason to get our upgrade to find and save her." Said GaiaStar.

"You sound like Grimlock." Said Russell, while passing them.

"That's Because We're partners." GaiaStar reply back.

"Speaking of them ..." said YoungStar and got up when they heard familiar engines to getting close.

They came to entrance and Bee team came back empty-handed.

"Sorry about the Springload," Russell said.

"Wow, was that crazy-frog there?" Asked GaiaStar.

"Was and got away with a cord." Said Strongarm.

"We're back on the patrol in fifteen minutes, team," Bumblebee informed. In this Strongarm and Grimlock groaned and left. This obviously showed That Team has done Patrols nonstop. This worried Denny, Russell, and Stars. As oldest Denny told Bumblebee the obvious. The team is going over-drive and Because of it, Bumblebee Accidentally shots Grimlock. Bumblebee knew they had a point, but they also know cons are up to something and they could not just sit and wait. After That Fixit informed something new.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the crashed ship ...**

Elena started to wake up. She was not sure how long she out. Her head was hurting like crazy and her stomach ... it was surprising that she didn't throw up. So, no wonder if she was out long. Unless she was put in stasis too. She hasn't Actually experiment it, but she could guess it's just sleeping, but without knowing how long. Seriously, if this is what prisoners go through, there's no guarantee of change and another chance. This was exactly one the things she put against, but the council didn't listen. To be honest when it came to the chances they never listen. She checked her surroundings. The last thing she did remember Steeljaw took her out of the pod and brought her somewhere to rest and then told to go look medic. So, they are even. She could give that. She first sat on the berth to make sure she is okay. But that's when she notice something. Since when in prison-ships had Star berths size?

The size of the berth felt normal to her and so did everything in the room. But That just it. By what she remember Usually the Star's quarters were different. All the furniture are on sides. The berths are Usually hanging on the roof, bots wouldn't need to knee down to talk. Usually, there Also have lots of space in the middle of the room to allow bots to stand inside the room and they had even big doors so Bots could come in and check Stars. Even in the Star Tower was designed like that. But this was like normal quarters to one same size person. No mini-size furniture, no bigger ones either. Just an all same size.

Okay, this made Elena felt bit confused. Either she was put into small box or ... she has for some reason gone bigger. Is that even possible? No one never mentioned Stars That could change size. Could they? "ARH ! It was so confusing. " She thought and hold her head. That's when she notice what else was new. Yes, she was in robot form. Obviously, she was put in that so they could check her. But what surprised her was that her arms had a new color. Usually, they were blue, but they were now light sky blue. Is she still sick That her color went pale? She didn't feel so sick now. She looked around if there's a mirror. Well, there was not one. Who would even keep one in the crashed ship? So polished wall will have to do. She got up first to try if she could stand up before she walks to the nearest wall. It wasn't clear view, but she could see something. Like her chest armor. It had a different color. It was pink now. She looked to see it well, but she then notices something else. Her Star decors have changed. It had now heart on it. She tried one by checking on her forehead and by touching it she realized it too had same change. While she moved her hand down she felt a curl coming apart from her helm. Now that she thinks of it. Actually, she did not have the helm. She had now simply head designed like she has hair and one curl from each side like she has as a human. She looked down and realized that rest of her armor has changed. She now had like the same dress design like in her Supreme outfit, except it came open from the middle and had white dress under it. Not to mention it was now bit bigger too. Her legs were the same except with light blue color.

When did this happen? What Actually Happened? She then looked the desk That was in the room and find her watch there. By seeing its size, her second guess was true. She for some reason has grown to Cybertronian size. She went look if it's working, but she finds out it was in pieces. Well, not all, but still. By how it looked some of the programs were hacked. She can't pinpoint her location Wherever she is. But it Appears whoever cracked it open left it so to studied more of it. There was one screen showing two words "Update Complete".

An Update? She touched the screen and it showed up Which update it was talking about. It was her update. This new size, new look, That was the update. But why?

She didn't have time to find answers when she heard voices behind the door. She came closer to the door to hear closely.

"I bring the cord like you asked." That voice. It's that crazy frog. "Will you tell me now where to find Doradus?"

"Patient, brother Springload." That sound like Steeljaw. "You don't want Those un-worthies to follow you there, don't you."

 _Why this feels familiar? Oh yes, Quillfire tried the same thing. Springload is not that stupid. Selfish, but not stupid._

"I did free you along others, so you do owe me a favor. And all I ask is help me make this planet safe haven to Decepticons. After That, when the un-worthies are done for, you can go find Doradus without anyone to go after you. "

"Yes, you have a point. No matter how I tried they keep following me. "

 _Correct that. He is an idiot._

"Now you can go. Others had gone to the other parts. "

 _Other parts? What are they building?_

That is Elena didn't get time to hear because the door opened and she fell forward to someone.

"Well, this is a lovely surprise." Heard familiar voice. Right then to her shock, Elena realized that 'someone' was no other than Steeljaw. In this Elena tried to escape, but Steeljaw Already manages to take a good grip on her. "Wow, where's the rush?"

"Let go of me!" She yelled. In this, Those Who Heard came Look Who shout and had optics wide open. Who was the pretty femme and how did she got in?

"Ey, Steeljaw. Who's the doll's face? "Asked Thunderhoof.

"Now, Thunderhoof, don't tell you don't Recognize her." Said Steeljaw and turned Elena to face others while kept holding her still. "It's our special guest, Star Supreme."

"EYOO !"

Now everyone got optics more wide open if the first one wasn't enough. But this got confused Elena. How did Steeljaw know it's her?

"You mean THIS pretty lady Is that little missy Important?" Asked Thunderhoof.

Oh, That was one thing she hates to hear, so she Intended to kick between his legs, but Steeljaw managed to pull her away, before hurting anything sensitive. But she did manage to kick on his leg, though.

"Okay, I probably should go and make sure our guest will not hurt others in this ship and make her comfortable in her new quarters."

"Wouldn't that be your quarters?" Asked Clampdown. In this Elena started fightback to get free in which Steeljaw Actually had to lift her up to take her back to his ... her quarters. And it sure wasn't easy when she was fighting back for good before getting inside.

"You have to say it, blabber-mouth." Said Thunderhoof while to rub the part where he got kicked.

Meanwhile, inside the quarters Steeljaw let go of Elena while dropped back to the berth. However, he went to his desk and check one pad That was there. By little peek, Elena could see That pad hold some info about her. Could it be her medic file?

"How ...?"

"... I knew it was you or how long were you out?" He asked before adding few things to the pad before put it down and looked on her.

"Yes! Wait, long? "She asked.

"Oh, yes. You probably didn't notice, but you were in Stasis for weeks now. "

"Weeks ?!"

"Well, I too was surprised you woke up now. I expected you to wake sooner, but I guess your body needed to rest from such a change. "He said and moved close to her. "Are you okay now? Is there any pain or ache somewhere? "He asked while kneeled down in front of her.

Elena looked elsewhere for not looking at him.

"Like it matters to you." She said while looked away.

"It really matters to me," said Steeljaw while moved his claw under her chin to look at her. "Because I have huge plans in which involves you."

"What plans?"

In this, she didn't get an answer Because for some reason she fell back to recharge. She fell forward, but Steeljaw caught her before she hit the floor. Turns out he pushed one part on her neck in Which she fell in recharge.

"You will find out soon, my dear." Said Steeljaw with an evil smirk.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Crown city ...**

"You're gonna change your mind about Rear Axle, Russell." Said Bumblebee while driving. "Their performances are legendary."

Turns out the next possible target is in rumble Dome arena where cons might go to steal soundboards. And it turns out a band called "Rear Axle" was playing there. Turns out Bumblebee and Denny were fans for That band, But Denny needed to handle some work and he couldn't come. Strongarm and Grimlock Volunteered as a backup. Probably one reason for not go for patrol and rest. However, Stars were all confused. This left Russell to come along with Bumblebee, Because they needed a human to pay the parking and since YoungStar wasn't Actually professional about going for a concert and stuff. Denny managed to make his son go along by Suggesting to skip weeks cleaning duty if they bring T-shirt from there.

"Aren't we suppose to search for Decepticons?" Asked Russell bit bored.

"Of course," Bumblebee said. "But according to band's newsletter, Their stage features an Epic Space Battle."

"I still feel uncomfortable to come along." Said Young Star. "What I'm supposed to do in concert?"

"Just check the area and Inform if you see anything suspicious," Russell said. "And I mean suspicious cons."

"Oh good."

"That is if electronics will not bother your electricity-sense or something," Russell said.

"That doesn't cheer me up." Said YoungStar.

Soon they arrived at the arena and Bumblebee was so excited That Russell came along with YoungStar.

"Remember, at the first sign of trouble get clear," Bumblebee said to Russell.

"I'll make sure of it." Said YoungStar. Russell rolled his eyes for obvious.

"And don't forget your Dad's T-shirt," Bumblebee said. "And get a steering wheel cover for me if they have one! Size medium! "

"Ugh, I hope they've got earplugs too," Russell said.

"I think I need them anyway. It's so loud. "Said YoungStar while holding her ears.

"They always play out loud in concerts," Russell said.

"Seriously? Aww! "Whined YoungStar while they get inside.

* * *

Soon As Russell got his dad's T-shirt and YoungStar did manage to get something to cover her ear. Neat headphones. They kept walking, but soon they realized That they went out from the wrong door.

For somehow they end up under the Stage Where people kept the items for the show. But turned out that there was something or someone else in there.

Bisk was there with two mini-cons taking the spare soundboard. In this Russell and youngStar tried to move away, but they caused noise by pushing down cymbals. In this Bisk send the mini-cons check, but Luckily Russell and YoungStar went away and the mini-cons are not the smart ones. In fact, they were Acting like puppies. Luckily Bisk didn't have time to for That and continued trying to get soundboard with them. In this Russell and YoungStar tried to get away again but this times caused too much noise That this time they had to hide inside the box before they would be found. Mini-cons started to fire up before Bisk stopped them Because it could bring humans downstairs. Which why he ordered them to guard the door while he went to look the intruder himself.

While Bisk was looking elsewhere, Russell and YoungStar got out of the box and saw another stage decoration going up. That way they could get out if they are fast enough. They started to run, but while they did Bisk spot them and tried to catch them, but they Luckily get out and managed to get up and pass through workers.

Once getting outside Russell couldn't remember the where they left The Bee and mistook two times, before YoungStar point where Bee was because he was the only car who was moving Because of the music. Soon Both get inside him and sigh for relief.

"What is like in there? Did you see the band? They haven't played "Carpool into your heart" have they? "Asked Bumblebee. "Bisk and two mini-cons are here!" said Russell

"Bisk?"

"Yeah. The game-geek lobster. "Said YoungStar.

Russell and YoungStar started to explain what they saw and been through. Bumblebee sighs for not getting to enjoy the concert, but work comes first. They made contact to others to come. But meanwhile, Bumblebee and YoungStar have to handle this, Because if they let go Bisk, Decepticons will get another piece for... whatever they are planning.

"But what about Elena?" Asked YoungStar.

"Elena has been through these things before. Actually worse things. "Bumblebee said. "You should have faith in her."

"Without power and surrounded by Decepticons?"

"She didn't even know she had powers and that was during the war. They could have killed. her. "remind Bumblebee. "She can handle it."

YoungStar sighs for this. Bumblebee had a point there. She should keep her head in this. Elena has been through worse and probably tries to find a way to escape, once she gets the chance. Meanwhile, she must keep her head clear.

In no time They came to the entrance, but there was security, but Russell Luckily handles it with a quick cover. Once on the inside, they got another sad news. Others were stuck in traffic jam and they couldn't just sneak it without been noticed. The backup will be delayed. Once they got to storage, Bisk was gone. But it was obvious they were still near. They only took spare soundboard they must have gone for the other one that is in use right now, but That could cause panic in the audience. Luckily, like Bumblebee told they feature space battle, so giant robot looks like part of the show. Bumblebee could go up without revealing his disguise. Meanwhile, Russell goes to find security and Inform evacuation if things get nasty. YoungStar goes with Bumblebee as the backup for now.

When Bumblebee got up as expected, they were confused to be part of the show, Which Should Be Already on stage. Bumblebee runs on Bisk and kicked him to lose his balance. But once Realizing who did it, Bisk was ready to fight, but so was Bumblebee. He kicked him aside before they realized That Both were in the front stage of many people and Rear Axle near.

"Oh boy ..." said YoungStar.

"... It's like being in a video game!" Bisk said.

"... It's like being in a dream!" Bumblebee said.

While Bumblebee Was amazed where they were, Bisk took his opportunity and send mini-cons to have him.

"Bee, look out!" Yelled YoungStar, but it didn't work Because music was too loud and before she could do anything have a mini-cons were already at him and tried to Distract him, while Bisk located the last soundboard.

"Looks like I have to do this myself!" Said YoungStar and activated her watch. But when she did, she got a new outfit. The headphones she had, changed like she only has one and she got orange spectacles she got a black suit with golden light armor. "Wow ..." she could say before she notices her new specs That she could see electricity more than she did before. In this, she attacked mini-cons from behind like they did to Bumblebee. While they got knocked out by YoungStar Bumblebee managed to get hold of them, hit Their head together and throw them away. YoungStar runs to him.

"I make sure they're knocked out. Go pick the giant lobster. "Said YoungStar and went on them.

Bumblebee agreed and went on Bisk. He managed to stop Bisk and get him far to reach the soundboard. While he tried to knock him out Bisk got up quickly and blast him to leave him unconscious.

"Hammer, Anvil, Seek them," Bisk called to his mini-cons, but finds them all weak and knocked out again by YoungStar.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you need them? "Asked YoungStar.

"I never liked the multi-plays," Bisk said and went on Bumblebee handle himself, who just got up and was ready to fight. They gave quite a fight and people Believed Luckily it was part of the show, while Russell tried to get close to see what was going on.

So far during the fight, Bumblebee lost hold of his Decepticon hunter and had to Fought by old way. But Bisk had big claw and manage to grab him and hold him up and ready to blast.

"Alright! That does it. "Said YoungStar and hit her hands together creating a charge between her hand's before Bisk blasts, meanwhile Bumblebee starts to wake up and hear Rear Axle still playing. Like he said it's when music keeps going you can't give up and they will not give up. He kicked himself out from Bisk hold and went for his Decepticon hunter and started to hit him again. While doing so, YoungStar runs to Bumblebee.

"One big blow and it should knock him out." Said YoungStar. In this, while Bumblebee gave the last strike, YoungStar let out a blast from her hands. It Appears she Collected extra electricity in her hands to create a big blast. With that, Bisk got thrown to another side of the stage and knocked out before the music stopped.

* * *

Later Bumblebee, Russell got Bisk and his mini-cons into one huge box to take them out. Luckily, they manage to do that, while the band was talking to YoungStar. Since she was on stage with Bee, they went talk to her. They gave good comments about the robot (meaning Bumblebee), about her act and moves. Even the manager asked if she wanted to join them for been so cool along with 'the robot'. Luckily, she manages to talk this thing out and told That she is Already Taken by the "other band". In That, they were okay and gave photo With Their autographs, Which she gave Bumblebee later and they took a photo with Russell and Bumblebee.

"Strongarm just Com." Said Bumblebee while all three passed through the security. "The traffic eased up, they'll be here soon and we can transport prisoners to the scrapyard."

"You know, Rear Axle actually wasn't all that bad," Russell said.

"Well, they sure were nice in person." Said YoungStar. "They Actually like to know when my" band "comes to make tour too." In That Russell and Bumblebee chuckled.

"Did you even told what name it is?" Asked Russell.

"Well, if it would exist, I say it's be called Elena's Star Lights." Said YoungStar.

"Elena's?"

"Hey, she knows more and she is our elder sister." Said YoungStar.

"Sorry, if you didn't get to enjoy the concert, Bumblebee." Said Russell to Bumblebee.

"Are you kidding? I was PART of the concert! "Bumblebee said excitedly. "We are up there. With Rear Axle! I feel like a brand new Bot. "he said before to add some signing.

"Oh great ... At least Band goes for the tour ..." said YoungStar.

* * *

 **AN:** Okay, done. I could on for next one. All I could tell in Next Chapter there will appear, familiar, friendly faces

 **REVIEWS, PLSS**


	11. Impounded

**AN:** Hi. Sorry for putting this so late. Turns out this became very big chapter than usual. But I'm glad I managed to write it. There's some special show up in this. And if you see some writing errors, ignore them. Enjoy!

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

Elena woke up again in the same berth and in same room. She really was getting tired of this. This has already happened more than once in past few days. Whenever she wakes up she tries to get out, but then someone finds her. When it's one of those cons Steeljaw freed they start the alarm and that's when she has to shut them up. Usually, then others come to see the fight until Steeljaw comes and grabs her and takes her back.

In the worse case, someone else has spotted her and has wanted to kill her. That's when she really needs to fight for her life. In few times she almost got killed for sure if Steeljaw wouldn't have come between. After that, he put her sleep so she could recover.

In this last intent Clampdown spot her and was about to alarm, but Elena went on him first. All who passed by stayed to look since they already got used to that Steeljaw will come any time now, to pick her up and so on. Few of them started watch like seeing a show, especially Thunderhoof that time. Everyone even started to bet how long she will be on him or how will she either fall or Steeljaw grabs her off. Well, honestly Elena was about fifteen minutes before Steeljaw came and grab her off from Clampdown and put her quickly to recharge, so she won't fight back.

Speaking Steeljaw, he was bit annoyed since they learned that Bisk got arrested by Autobots. She was surprised he didn't blow his anger on her. Back then at war, especially Megatron blow his anger on her when Autobots managed to beat them up. But Steeljaw hasn't. To be honest she had heard him blow his anger on others. That didn't make any sense to her.

Her thoughts were interrupted, when Steeljaw came in.

"Slept well?" he asked. Elena didn't look at him. Why bother to answer on something that he caused. "You know, if you keep this up, Glowstrike is going let any con to kill you on sight."

"Like you would care." said Elena.

"I do." Said Steeljaw and came closer. "I already told you that I have huge plans involving you."

"You can forget it! I won't tell you anything, so you might as well give up..." she said before she heard Steeljaw chuckled. What was so funny?

"You think this is about it?" he asked. "Of course I still want you to tell what we need, but that's not the only and very reason I have kept you here."

"What you mean?" she asked.

"I'll tell you that later. Unless...you tell something we like to know."

"Nice try! It won't work," she said.

"Well, can't say I didn't try," said Steeljaw. "Oh, by the way, I made this to you," he said and gave something that looked like a simple silver bracelet. Elena looks at it, before looking at him.

"What is that?"

"Little tracking the device," said Steeljaw. "Just in case you sneak out and end up on another death fight with other cons. I'll then know where to find you and if you're seriously wounded."

"Tracking device and heal-meter?"

"You could put it that way." he said.

Elena was still doubting. It could be a trap. But to be honest, the last time she ended with other con who wanted to kill her, she would have died for sure if it Steeljaw wouldn't appear. Back then when she woke up she needed more energon and Steeljaw was there watching over her… No, don't think any of it. He wants to take over the Earth. He would only use her to get that goal and then who knows what he will do then.

Steeljaw could sense she was doubting, so he picked gently her hand and placed the bracelet on her hand. Elena would have protested but she didn't notice or had time to say til she already had the bracelet on her.

"I know it will get boring to stay in the same place, but if you promise not to run away, you may walk freely in the ship with me." he said.

"With you?" she asked.

"For safety reasons." he said.

Elena didn't like the idea, but there wasn't another way. She may get to see where is exit and command center and other things. But get to escape won't happen if she has to be with Steeljaw. He would know if she tries to escape. Unless he is distracted somehow. But then there is a chance that during escape she could be spot by other cons and it will déjà vu all over again. Perhaps she accepted for now and once she has more info how things go in here, she can then plan an escape.

"Okay..." she said without looking at him.

Steeljaw smiled as he offered his hand to her. Elena doubt to do so, but better let it go for now. She rests her hand on his while he helps her up.

"Shall we then?" he asked.

But right then when she took the first step, she felt something inside her and fell on her knees.

"Something wrong?" asked Steeljaw worriedly. Was it another update that causes ache or attacks. He looked closely her face to see if she looked any sicker, but instead he found her in confusion and fear. "What happened?" he asked.

"My Stars…."

* * *

 **A few hours earlier….**

While the sun was setting Team Bee got clues that Quillfire was in the town. Capturing him would lead them to Other Decepticons and save Elena.

"Let me go grab my trailer and we can get going." said Grimlock.

"Sorry, Grim. But my order stands," said Bumblebee.

You see, on last mission, Grimlock was saw by people in the carnival, while they tried to capture other con named Silverhound. They did manage to capture him and Strongarm manage to invent a cover story for Grimlock, but Bumblebee told they will run out cover stories and they can't disguise Grimlock any other way. So, Bumblebee decided not to take Grimlock on a mission in public. Of course, what came to GaiaStar, it wasn't that she couldn't come either, but she didn't want to hurt her partner's feelings more than already has. So, she stayed too.

"Are you sure about that, sis?" asked YoungStar.

"Please, you're not babies anymore," said GaiaStar. " You two got new armor and more power. What good I am in lame town?"

In this Aqua and Young let it be and went with Bumblebee and Strongarm to a mission.

"No problem, I'll just get back to my target practice. You never know when you might be attacked by barrels!" said Grimlock before leaving sadly from the Command center.

In this Denny, Russell and Fixit looked worriedly on Grimlock, before Russell notice GaiaStar bit sad than usual.

"Everything okay?" asked Russell from.

"I'm fine." said GaiaStar and looked elsewhere so they won't see her face.

"Gaia, You don't need to act all tough guy...I mean girl," said Denny. "It's okay to let all out sometimes."

"Well, what would that help?" asked GaiaStar. "I don't know if you have noticed, but I had heard Aqua still crying for big sis. And YoungStar is constantly trying to get star-connection on her to know where she is. I need to be strong to help them. I don't have time to cry or anything else." she said before left too.

* * *

Some time later Gaia was walking around in Scrapyard when she saw Fixit building something and Grimlock watching excitedly on what he was making.

"What's going on?" asked GaiaStar.

"Fixit just invented me a disguise," said Grimlock

"Really?" asked Gaia and looked on Fixit. "You mean you found him a disguise to go out?"

"Yes, I went through many options and we came to this option." Fixit and showed the pad which holds the look of the vehicle, before continued his work. Gaia looked at bit confusedly.

"Are you sure this works?"

"Well, those type of vehicles don't usually go quickly, but they're very useful." said Fixit.

"Yeah. Useful to hide me and go on to the mission," said Grimlock.

"Well, what about...AH!" said Gaia before felt something that she fell on her knees.

"What's wrong?" asked Grimlock.

"It felt like something hit me..." said GaiaStar and used her Star-connection to see where it came from. She saw how Young and Aqua were with Bumblebee and Strongarm when they spot Quillfire along with two mini-cons. They went after him. Both Young and Aqua were inside of their partners. Quillfire tried to get them off from following him but it cost him the trailer which holds the things he tried to steal. Then he transformed and aimed his quill on Bumblebee and Strongarm. They got most of the quills on themselves which caused them to stop and on that both Aqua and Young got hit so hard because Bumblebee and Strongarm didn't have time activate safety air-pillows to them. Both two started to faint from the hit when they heard sirens getting near.

"No…"

"What happened?" asked Grimlock.

"Fixit, try to get contact on Bumblebee and Strongarm. I have to go ahead," said GaiaStar.

"Go ahead to where?" asked Grimlock, but he didn't get an answer from her. In this, he and Fixit went to the command center to find out what was going on.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Crashed ship aka Decepticon Island…**

Steeljaw walked to the command center while hold onto the Elena. He would have left her to the room but he knew she might try to escape again and someone will spot her and so on. when he got there the guards first didn't let him in, but Saberhorn let him for he and Glowstrike just got Quillfire online.

"Why you brought her here?" asked Glowstrike.

"I would have left her, but she might have tried escaped again as usual." said Steeljaw.

"Oh good," said Saberhorn. "I was going to bet on next try out."

Elena didn't know what to say on that. Well, she didn't have actually time for that because there was one con she likes to scrap right now.

"Did Quillfire report?" asked Steeljaw.

"He did," said Saberhorn. "Autobots came to cause trouble again."

"How you knew?" asked Glowstrike.

"May I speak with him?" asked Steeljaw.

Saberhorn and Glowstrike didn't see why, but by how he guessed who it was and that he brought Star Supreme here as well, they could guess it's something she discovered by so-called "Star Connection". so, they let him. Steeljaw steps forward to speak.

"Quillfire, can you hear?" asked Steeljaw. "What exactly happened?"

 _"We almost got things that were asked before those tyrants came and tried to capture us. We tried to get off from our tails, but it cost us all the items and..."_

"Did you by chance notice where Stars were on that time?"

 _"The little tyrants? No, but I did manage to handle the Auto..."_

In this Elena lost it and walked quickly to the speaker and yelled to it. " **THEY WERE INSIDE THEM WHEN YOU AIMED YOUR STUPID QUILLS! THEY COULD HAVE DIED ON THERE BECAUSE OF YOU!"**

This surprised Saberhorn and Glowstrike. No one has seen Star Supreme to lost her temper. Well, they say she did so front of the council, but there were just talk. Seeing her actually lost it is totally different. Steeljaw moves her aside to continue.

"Quillfire, I believe I don't need to say what may wait for you here if you return. But we REALLY need those parts. So you either come back empty-handed and face the fury of Star Supreme or you come back with the cargo and we may keep her away from you, till she calms down."

 _"Oh, fine…"_ said Quillfire before ended the call.

"Well, even if he comes with cargo I say we know now on who we start the bet." said Saberhorn.

"I can't believe you actually have started to get a part on that." said Glowstrike.

"It's actually very paying. All you need to do is bet how long it will last and who will fall first." started to explain Saberhorn.

While talking, none of them put the notice that Elena tried to get out of there, to go Crown city either going after Quillfire or return to the team to see if Aqua and Young are alright. She just manages to get to the doorway, when she felt something to pull her back.

"Going Somewhere?"

Elena turned around to see what was holding her. The bracelet she got actually also got extra add to create a chain to one device that Steeljaw had on his hands. Elena should have known he was up to something by giving the bracelet.

"Just little add to make sure you won't run up to those who wants to kill you," said Steeljaw and moved the device forward like pulling the chain onto himself to bring her back to him. Once she was close he picked her up, while she started to fight back. "If this is all I will go and put this lady back to safety," he said before started to leave from command center with Elena.

"I hope she tries to escape again," said Saberhorn. "I want to bet on next round."

In this Glowstrike looked annoyed while looked at him. Mechs!

* * *

GaiaStar kept running to the city, but she was still another side of the river. She was getting so tired of running so much. But she can't stop now. Young and Aqua might need her help. She needs to find them. But she couldn't run anymore. Her legs got tired and fell down near the highway.

In GaiaStar started to feel useless. How could she find them now? What would Elena do? Just think that made her sadder that tears started to appear in her eyes.

Soon she started to sob. For long she tried to remain strong, but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything at all.

While she was crying, a car was coming, but for some reason, it started to slow down until it stopped near her. Gaia didn't recognize that color paint. It's too simple, unlike someone she knew. From the car came out young woman probably coming to twenties with black hair and bit pink on her hair.

"Are you alright?" she asked. GaiaStar looked bit confusedly at her first but then looked away.

"I'm fine," she said and tried to dry her tears away. She doesn't have time for this and especially not to make a scene here. She tried to get up, but her legs were still too weak to get up. The young woman took hold of her so she wouldn't fall.

"Take it easy. You seem to have run from long," she said to her. "Where are you going?"

"I need to find my sisters..."

"Your sisters? Did something happened to them?" asked the young woman. In this Gaia looked down for not showing her face, because tears started to fall again from her face. Then the young woman started to help her up. "We will help you to find them," she said to her.

Right, then Gaia looked on her face. By quick look, she could tell she is from the orient. Japanese perhaps, she really wasn't sure, but she and all Stars did go to vacation once to Japan, so she knew how people looked there.

The young woman helps her to the back seat. when she sat down, she noticed there was someone else sitting there. A teenage boy with glasses on and laptop. He looks on her, but Gaia looked away for not waking any suspicion. Then she notices who was driving. A young man probably on same age or so like the young woman. He had black hair and blue eyes...speaking of his eyes, they somehow looked bit serious and yet caring and worried. Like Optimus and Elena.

"You decided to pick her up?" asked the young man from the young woman, when she came to her seat on the front.

"She is looking for her sisters," she said while put her seatbelt on. "And she obviously has run far just to get into the city." The young man didn't reply on that.

GaiaStar looked for the outside from the window. She wasn't sure if Young and Aqua were with Bumblebee and Strongarm. It could be possible that crown city police came there since she heard the sirens before they passed out through the connection, but what then? By what she saw on TV the hurt people are first to lift out from the vehicle and they take them to the hospital. That means is possible they were taken there and Bumblebee and Strongarm are… Wherever people take unknown cars. Others are probably deciding how to help them. But the question was how she can find Young and Aqua? She doesn't know if there is more than one hospital in Crown city or where they are.

"That's unusual watch, miss." said teenage boy. Gaia looked on the boy first and then notice that he meant her Star-watch. She lifts her arm to hold watch close to her.

"I...We got it from our big sister..." she said.

"Big sister? Did something happened to her?" asked the young woman.

GaiaStar looked down again and tears started to come out again.

"I...I don't know..." she said while tears.

"Since you don't know, she for sure isn't dead." said the young man. "And as long she isn't dead, you must have faith that she will come back to make contact."

GaiaStar on the mirror to see his eyes. The way he spoke remind lot like Optimus and Elena. But he was right. She should have faith on Elena. Bumblebee told she has been through worse, so she must have faith.

"Way to talk, space-traveler." joked the young woman.

"Knock it off, Wrecker-girl." reply young man.

"Huh?" said Gaia Confusedly.

"It's their nicknames." explained Teenage boy. "We been through a lot since we were kids and those names remind us of those days."

"We? you mean you too?" asked Gaia.

"Master-hacker." said young woman aka Wrecker-girl.

"Hacker?"

"Back then he knew to handle many things through his computer. he was just twelve years old." said young man aka space-traveler.

"Twelve and square." corrected teenage boy aka master-hacker. "Anyhow, I'm just curious, it that watch of your smartwatch?"

"Smartwatch?"

"Yeah. didn't you know? They are like smartphones, but in your wrists." said Wrecker-girl.

"Well, I guess they are...why?" asked Gaia.

"And you say you all got one? Do your sisters have them too?"

"Yes?"

"May I?" asked master-hacker. Gaia wasn't sure, but she must have faith. so , she gave her watch to him. Then master hacker connected to his laptop and started to through some programs.

"What are you doing?" asked GaiaStar.

"Each of these items has tracking program. So, when I connected this to navigation programs I may find where your sisters are."

"Really?"

"He is master-hacker." said wrecker-girl.

"I believe I found them. In Crown city hospital. Few miles to west after the bridge." said master-hacker.

"Got it." said space traveler.

It took awhile, but they soon get to the hospital. GaiaStar was first to get out of the car and run inside. She wasn't sure where to look, so she went to the info stand.

"Excuse me, did two girls got here some time ago from car accidents?" asked GaiaStar.

"Yes." said nurse. "Can you describe them?"

"Both have blue eyes. Older has ocean blue hair and younger one yellow with two tails."

"Do you have their ID's?"

GaiaStar stayed quiet. Scrap! The only who got ID is Elena because she used to live here, but they never got those, because well...You really don't expect to show Cybertronian ID on Earth.

"I...I..."

"I'm sorry, miss. I need to know ID. It's part of our rules."said nurse.

"I know...I just..."

"Hey!"

GaiaStar turned around to see who it was. It was the young man, Space-traveler, and his friends.

"You forgot these?" said Space-traveler and showed three ID-cards.

Gaia was confused. She really didn't forget them. She really didn't have them. But she looked on them, they looked like it's theirs. With their pictures and all. She was all confused but showed them to nurse. In this nurse called the doctor.

"How…? Why...?" asked GaiaStar from them.

"You wouldn't believe if we tell you, miss Star." said Wrecker-girl with a smile.

Gaia was amazed and was about to ask, but right then the doctor came. When he got informed by the ID's and that sibling has come to see the patients he took her along with those three to see her sister.

Inside the room, both were rest in the beds. Both had bandage covered their eyes and nose. By what doctor told, they got usual wounds from car accidents. Broken nose and cuts from glasses, but nothing any serious.

"They will rest here and without any disturbance, they may go home after morning check." said doctor.

"Thank you..." said GaiaStar before doctor left them.

Gaia walked between the bed were Young and Aqua were resting. By movement of their chest, She could tell they were sleeping. The tears started to appear again. She tried to hold them up, but they kept coming and coming.

"Let it out, miss Star," said Space-traveler. "Sometimes is best to do so. There's no wrong to show your emotions."

In this GaiaStar collapsed on the floor and cried out loud all she inside her. Three persons just stood there like knowing she needed this.

After some time Gaia calmed down.

"Can I asked you a favor?" she asked.

"What kind?" asked wrecker-girl.

"Can you look after my sisters?" asked Gaia. "Please!"

"We will." said Space traveler.

In this Gaia lift her hand and gave a thumb up to them. After this, she walked to the window and she opened it.

"Where are you going exactly?" asked master-hacker.

"I'm going the kick that guy's butt who hurt my sisters." said GaiaStar she jump out of the window.

While she was falling from the fifth floor, she activated her watch and transformed into her new outfit. She was now wearing a green dress with blue and pink on top. the collar of her top looked like a branch with few flowers on it. Her hair got a bit loose and it got different types of flowers on it and one butterfly. On both, her arms came one butterfly, one flower bracelet, and flower rings. She got dark green pants and vines on her legs that connected on her green shoes

When she was closing the ground the vines came out of nowhere and catch her. After that, vines went on her and started to stretch so she could jump high to the rooftop. From there she starts to sense where to go. In this, she looked at the hospital

"I'll come for you, sisters," she said before started to jump to the rooftop to another.

While she left, the three persons watch out from the window.

"She is definitely her Star." said the young man.

"Well duh. Who else would have superpowers like that?" asked the young girl.

"Miko…!"

"Should check if they are okay, Jack?" asked the teenage boy, while opened his laptop.

"Good thinking, Raf," said Jack.

* * *

GaiaStar jumps to the rooftop to another until she finally came to the location. But she came in just when Quillfire got out and when Bumblebee and Strongarm came.

"Bumblebee sir?"

"Fixit, what are you doing here?" asked Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee!" said GaiaStar and land down.

"Gaia?" said Bumblebee when he saw her in a new outfit. "Nevermind, Take cover. We believe Quillfire is in the facility."

"Affirmative. He is here," said Strongarm when she spots Quillfire's symbol.

"Actually, he fled just before you arrived." said Fixit.

"I saw it." said GaiaStar.

"I thought I had him. And I didn't have him." said crane and in fact turned out to be Grimlock disguised as a crane.

" **WHOA!"**

In this Strongarm and Bumblebee moved backward from surprised, while GaiaStar looks up with eyes wide open.

"Sweet Solus Prime!" yelled Strongarm.

"That picture sure was worse, but this..." said GaiaStar.

"Cool crane mode, Grim." said Russell, while he and Denny came out from Bumblebee and Strongarm.

"You're here too?!" asked Bumblebee. "You could be seen and I specifically said..."

"No one thought I was anything but a crane. Even you drive by without noticing." Said Grimlock.

"True..." said GaiaStar.

"Gaia, do you know where others are?" asked Denny.

"They're safe," said GaiaStar. "I'll pick them tomorrow from the hospital."

"Hospital?! But you..."

"It's all under control, Bee," said GaiaStar. "But right now, I'm going to kick some metal butt from a certain con."

Bumblebee couldn't talk them over from this. Not while Quillfire was still on the loose. And if he really wanted to get those parts they knew where the next target is. So, Bumblebee allowed them, Only so he can keep eye on them. Russell and Denny had to wait, while they went catch Quillfire. GaiaStar came in with Fixit on Grimlock. It was bit tiny space but they at least managed to sit there. Well, it was more like Fixit had to sit on GaiaStar.

They soon came to the truck stop, which was next possible target. Grimlock was getting used to on his new disguise. Well, a bit of it. He still needed to stop right. They get in, just before Quillfire's mini-cons spot them and started to aim them. One of them used its magnetic powers to stuck metal plates on Grimlock. In this Bumblebee and Strongarm had to distract mini-cons and defeat them. Bumblebee took out Back by using the Mini-Con's own power against him, and Strongarm tricked Forth into trying to move a bus, resulting in him collapsing from exhaustion. Meanwhile, Gaia and Fixit tried to get metal plates from Grimlock. For Fixit, it wasn't easy because Grimlock kept moving. With Gaia however, it went smoothly because as Star she still how to use magnetic for her own way.

This left Quillfire outnumbered. Bumblebee and Strongarm tried to capture him, but they got stuck in maintenance pit. After this Quillfire tried to escape for sure. Heck if Star Supreme beats him, he won't take the chance to get captured again. He at least gets some of the parts it will have to do to keep Supreme away from him.

He was about to leave with a small cargo of his when he came across of Gaia and Grimlock.

"Hey Porky!" said GaiaStar. "If you wish to get through, you to face me after what you did you my sisters!" she said and create a wall blocking most of the way. Seeing this Quillfire got scared and had to make a quick turn in which all the cargo drop off. While he tried escape Grimlock launched crane hook to capture Quillfire and gave fast spin that left him knocked out.

"Wimp!" said Gaia to Quillfire. "Next time I want to try," she said to Grimlock.

After getting Bumblebee and Strongarm out, they packed Quillfire and his mini-cons to the trailer and went out to get Denny and Russell. But while outside, there was a car with a family inside. Everyone fear they notice Grimlock. But luckily, they saw him as a crane with dinosaur features.

"Looks like you found right camo, Grim," said Bumblebee. "You can company the team with missions again."

"Fixit found me a disguise. I can go on missions" started Grimlock, but stop when notice they were still some cars going on. "I can go on missions." he continued quietly.

"The disguise work in. I am a genius." started Fixit.

"I can go on missions." Continued Grimlock.

"I'm gonna throw up. If you keep moving." finished Gaia, while started look bit green by her face.

* * *

 **Next morning in Hospital…**

YoungStar and Aqua had got used to on their three new friends. Aqua still had to keep the bandages on her nose for a while and YoungStar had a black eye and a couple of bruises on her face, but otherwise, they were fine and could go home. They were talking about many things when Gaia came in.

"Gaia!" both girls said and run to hug her. After they woke up, they knew what she has been through. Gaia hugged them while let some tears to fall.

"So...did you get the bad guy?" asked Raf.

"Yep., " said GaiaStar.

"Did you kicked his butt?" asked Miko.

"Please, The guy fainted after a quick spin," said Gaia. Young and aqua stayed confused. is talking about Quillfire here.

"What a wimp!" said Miko. Jack and Raf tried to hold their laughs.

"Now, are you ready to go?" asked Gaia. "Others are very worried about you, especially your partners."

"We sure are." said YoungStar.

Then Gaia looked on the trio.

"Thank you for looking after them." she said.

"It wasn't a problem." said Jack.

"Maybe we will meet again." said Raf.

"And we can meet rest of your team." said Miko.

Gaia looked on Young and Aqua who both smiled. "Maybe? Let's see how soon..."

After this, they left the hospital.

* * *

 **AN:** Yes! I like how it turns out. Just let you know the new armor outfits are in my DA gallery so you can go see them there. I'll try to go on the next Chapter soon as possible. I'm right now on flu, so it may come bit late. I also try to continue on other stories, but I at least try to finish this one.

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**


	12. Portals

**AN:** Hi guys! since some have started to get little impatient, I decided to put this Chapter up. In this, I'll tell you, that I'll wait before making two last chapters. Why you may ask Because I'm still unsure what will come in fall. Will there come first animated movie or Season 3 like they had rumored? Either way, I want first look what will come, before setting this story Meanwhile I'll try to continue other stories.

If you see errors try to ignore them, I still try to check them and still... Here're some replies on some reviews I couldn't reply.

 **For Allison:** I like your OC. She sounds amazing, but I don't think I could add her in this right now because this is almost ending or make any other story. :( 1. The timeline doesn't match. If her mother was killed by Steeljaw when she was a month old, that would make her way younger then Elena, because she is now way older I don't think it would fit for Bee. And Steeljaw obviously wasn't on Earth during the war in TFP. 2. make mutate Novah into a Serpent, that she look like Karai from TMNT, etc. **SERIOUSLY?!** It's not that I like TMNT. I like 2003-07 version. Sure, they got funny parts in 2012. But still... **SERIOUSLY?!** No offense, but you could say the in my stories, only Stars allow such Cybertronian transformation, without animal features of course. That's only for Predacons and Stars especially. What comes to this family stuff, doesn't bother me, I can go with it. but with these two... I don't want to be rude and ask you to change some things because it's your OC and all, but otherwise; Sorry, no can do. :(

 **Let's Roll Out! *faints for exhaustion***

* * *

Elena went through over ship's maps. In these following days, she was able to see where was which things on the prison ship. It reminds a lot like Nemesis back in old days, except it was broken and one section was missing. She didn't need to ask why because everything has become clear to her in these past days. The ship is the Real prison ship Alchemor. The ship must have broken apart while it was still out of the orbit. The section where Fixit was crashed near the forest when Optimus informed from the realm of the Primes to go to Earth. Meanwhile, the rest of the ship crashed a bit later and because it's cloaking system no one didn't saw it and meanwhile others effects could be thought as local weather issues or earthquakes. That would mean also why some of the prisoners weren't found in manifest. Fixit only had manifest on that certain section, not entire Prison ship Alchemor. But that leave only one question. Was Fixit all by himself trying to face over hundreds of prisoners? No, that wouldn't make any sense. AquaStar and Strongarm once told that when the team found another ship under the sea, there were lots of mini-cons like Fixit. It should be more reasonable to more than just one mini-con in Starship. But what then happened to others? Could it be possible that they are still alive? Or did the cons put them into Stasis instead for payback? Well, there's only one way to find out. Elena has walked inside the Alchemor, but she hasn't been exactly every part of it. She so far knows, where is command center, energon storage, exit and not to mention this very quarters she has been most of the time.

Maybe she should try to sneak out. Except this time not on the same direction where's the exit. By what she now had learned when she tried to escape she always ran to the right. So she should try now go to the left. Because yes, the right did lead out from the ship, but since she still didn't have escape plan she goes now other direction. With any luck, cons may think that she has given up on escaping and at the right time, she will do it right.

When doors opened, Elena looked side to side to check if anyone was there. When it was clear she got out. She walked calmly in the hallway, but still tried not get caught. She knew some of the cons still wanted to kill her and one time she almost got killed if Steeljaw wouldn't have come and saved her. She kept walking, until she dumped up with Thunderhoof, Clampdown and others who Steeljaw had freed.

"Eyo! What' ya doin' here, dollface?" asked Thunderhoof and took hold of her wrist.

"Well, not trying to escape," said Elena. "Now let go of me!"

"Easy now," said Thunderhoof. "You're lucky you dump on us. Otherwise, someone would try hurt ya."

"I'm very aware of that." said Elena.

"Then why you're out?" asked Clampdown.

"I got tired and I wanted to look around without getting into death fight."

"You could have asked Steeljaw for that," said Overload. "A damsel walking alone in unknown place will always end in the scene of..."

"Quit the Shakespeare, big guy!" said Elena. "You're so overdoing it." In this everyone looked on Overload. finally someone high rank say that to him, besides critic.

"Why you little..!" said Overload and tried go on her, but others hold him back.

"What's going on here?!" heard an annoyed voice behind them. They all looked and find Steeljaw along with Saberhorn and Glowstrike behind them.

"Your girlfriend tried to sneak out again." said Thunderhoof.

"I'm not his girl..." yelled Elena, before she felt something pulling her wrist right to Steeljaw's arms.

"I'll take it from here," he said. In this others left leaving Elena with Steeljaw, Saberhorn, and Glowstrike. "I'm sorry about the trouble she causes," said Steeljaw while they started to walk.

"Nah, don't worry about it. The fair maiden obviously gets bored so quickly. A little walk wouldn't hurt her." said Saberhorn. "In fact consider her as your promotion gift."

"A what?" yelled Elena.

"Your guardian is now part us, the leadership team." said Glowstrike.

"Oh, since when cons have the leadership as a team?"

"Ah, so old-fashioned, miss Star," said Saberhorn. "No one has enough power to lead an entire army, unlike Megatron back then. Which why we are the leadership team, the best to keep control.."

"And I am honored by your offer," said Steeljaw. "I shall live up to the faith you placed in me."

"Haha! Hold up, brother, hold," said Saberhorn.

"A proposition like this not offered without cost. We need a show of good faith from you," said Glowstrike, when they had arrived at the exit. There Glowstrike and Saberhorn point up on one Sharkticon. "We were told he plots against us."

"The brick needs to learn a better use of his time. Teach him, won't you," said Saberhorn. Steeljaw smiled while gave the device that creates chains on Elena's bracelet to Saberhorn and went to speak to Sharkticon.

"Excuse me. I'd like to have a word with you," said Steeljaw. "Actually, more like a claw." He said before attacked Sharkticon and started to beat him.

Elena looked away for not seeing it, while Saberhorn and Glowstrike were first surprised by the attack, but then impressed.

"Oh yes. I believe this champ would work out just fine," said Saberhorn.

Once Steeljaw was done, he came to them. He noticed that Elena was looking away in disgust. He knew she won't like to talk to him for a while, but he had to do it.

"Well done, my friend," said Saberhorn, while gave Elena back to him. "You will fit in just fine."

While she was given back to Steeljaw, Elena tried to move away from him.

"Looks like you scared your girl." said Glowstrike.

"I'll take care of it later." said Steeljaw.

In this, they kept going. Elena, however, tried to remain calm. With luck, she might find out something important against them or escape.

* * *

Some time later, they were walking in the hallway. Elena hadn't been on this part of the ship, but that wasn't what shocked her there.

"I've never seen this type of Mini-Con working for Decepticons." said Steeljaw as they passed the hallway, were lots of caretaker mini-cons were working.

"The striction collars prevent them from transforming or activating their weapons." explained Glowstrike.

Elena closed her optics for not seeing how mini-cons were treated. It was too horrible. Make them work as slaves. She has to do something, but what and how.

Right, then they arrived at doors that lead to a certain room. While they were talking the door closed between them and her. She could hear them talk about something from another side, but she couldn't hear clearly what. Luckily she then notices that chains to bracelet had gone. Probably Steeljaw let it off at one point when she hadn't tried anything. Well, now that she got chance what could she do

Right, then Elena heard a noise behind her. She turned around and found that one of the mini-cons had fallen down because he was exhausted. The guard notices this too and came forward and point his gun at the mini-con. Elena couldn't allow it to happen. And with quick moves, she got there between guard and mini-con, moved gun out-of-the-way and knock out the guard. Right then, another guard tried to prepare his gun, but Elena already picked the mini-con and started to run. In this guard set the alarm. In this, every con came aware something is up and by seeing running Star with mini-con they didn't need to ask. Even Steeljaw, Saberhorn, and Glowstrike heard it and came to see what was going on. After seeing one guards knocked out , they already guess who did it. Steeljaw growled and started to after.

Elena kept running mini-con in her arms. When she saw other con coming in her way, she simply either jump up or slides down from them. In one point she throws mini-con up, transformed to her human form, slide down, transformed back and pick mini-con. Minicon himself was all amazed and confused and in some part looked like he was going to throw up. Luckily it didn't.

After some running, they came to the exit. One the cons tried to closed the gate, but Elena managed to jump over in time. After this she and mini-con find them to fall into the water.

"If only my powers would work I could freeze our way to get help." she said out loud.

Right then when her feet touched the water, it froze up. Elena looked amazed what just happened, but after hearing that gate was opening again, she started to run while freezing the water to ice.

"Where are we going?" asked Mini-con.

"Back to Autobot base." answered Elena.

"Autobot base? You know where it is?" asked mini-con.

"Yes," said Elena. "My friends and family are there."

Right, then she heard growling that someone was following them through frozen sea.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Toolbox."

"Toolbox, listen well. I'm going to distract them and in the meantime I want you to get to the shore and find Autobot base. It's the scrapyard near the city called Crown City."

"But miss Star..."

"Do as I say!" she yelled. "Otherwise, they take us both and we won't get another chance," she said before took another step that spread the ice bit more far, before she let go of mini-con. "Go!" she said.

Toolbox didn't want to leave her, but he knew she was right. This is the only chance. He must try. So, he took off far as the ice reached. Then used laser tool to remove one part of the ice and use his whip as a motor to move forward. Once Elena saw mini-con disappearing into the distance, she turned around to face whoever con was after them. And it was no other than Steeljaw, but this time very angry.

"Now, you're really tempting my patient." he said angrily.

"It was about time," said Elena. "I expected you to beat me since I tried to escape in the first place," she said, while she got heart staff out nowhere in her hands and took fighting position.

Steeljaw charged on her, but she managed to dodge him. It soon started to become a showdown. Other cons tried either look far from the ship what was going on, while some started to bet again. Well, only a few did, because they either weren't sure who will win and they didn't want loose or they simply didn't dare on this one. But then they started to notice that ice was melting and breaking. For few, it meant a good thing, because their boats got stuck in ice, but on another hand, it meant if that fight wouldn't stop soon, they will fall into the water. In this, of course, they started to bet now which one will notice the ice was melting and win or run away.

Steeljaw and Elena kept on their fighting. So far both had managed to dodge the hits and blows and couldn't leave any scratch on each other. They, however, were getting tired, but they showed no sign of giving up.

"You really don't know when to give up, do you." said Steeljaw, while kept fighting.

"When it comes to protecting innocents and especially this planet, then yes," said Elena while kept fighting. "My father Optimus Prime did before and I will do it too."

"Well, that's not how everyone thinks, does it," said Steeljaw, while manage to take hold of her staff. "Especially high council!"

Elena remained shocked hearing that. But then she looked angrier and pushed Steeljaw away. But right after doing so ice break up under her and she fell into the water. The staff vanished, while she started to fall down. She sure knew how to swim, but she hadn't get use to on the weight of her new body. she kept sinking while the surface started to get smaller and smaller. She started to close her optics. She knew she wouldn't die, but she already got tired because of the fight and the cold water around her. the last thing she then remembered was that someone grabs hold of her before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Elena started to open her optics and find herself once again in the berth. She REALLY started to get tired of this. but right then she notices that room was different. It was bigger than last time. Either she was found by someone else or Steeljaw got new quarters, because he is now part of the leadership team. She hopes is the first one, but she feared it will be more like the second guess. And it came obviously when Steeljaw came out from another door, which probably leads to the personal washroom. Elena managed to figure out that much, by the steam that came out along with him.

He didn't look so angry anymore, but he looked more serious. The last time she saw him like was when she got an upgrade. This left her bit confused, but she didn't show it. He usually kept cool or strike with fury. Well, no doubt he has been, but not when she has seen it.

Steeljaw came closer and sat near her. none of them didn't say anything at first.

"I guess, you already knew about the high council," he said. That didn't surprise her. Yes, she knew about them

"Why else you think I left the court," she said.

"Was it when you collapsed in the middle of the city?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "But I wasn't crying because of that."

"What for then?"

"Because of my friends and family." in this he didn't reply. "How you learned about them?"

"Clampdown," he said simply. " I asked once how he end up into Alchemor and he told he tried to blackmail one high council member but got caught. I then asked what was the secret he got from it and it turned out to be about you." Elena looked on him to listen what was the secret, even if it was one council member who she respected. "Clampdown told he got it few cycles before you left the court. He heard when he had a call with another council member. That they talk about that if you ever learn about how they think about Prime and they had treated his team, that he will handle it. also that it will be up to him to keep you occupied for following hours when they talk someone...war medic."

"Ratchet." she cleared.

"Anyhow they then kept going on what may happen if you learn about it. Also what citizens may learn."

"Well, many still believe my dad saved not just Cybertron if not also the Earth and sacrificed himself..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it. Well, unlike others the council had other thoughts. And they intended to keep it from you. But it appeared that instead you found it out and next day you cut all your connections to the council. Back then Clampdown heard another call when that same council member told the sad news, that you wouldn't attend any meeting and that you already knew about them, then, of course, Clampdown decided to blackmail to spread both calls around the Cybertron, but he then got caught."

Elena looked away. That was all true. Back then on that day, they had another meeting. And as usual, when she suggested something that was used in Earth, the council denied it. On that time, she spoke out on why they keep doing it and they just said it's not like in Cybertron. Of course on that, she reminded what caused the war in first place. In this the one member who she respected took her aside before she will speak something worse and it will be once again like with BrightStar and FallStar. After calming down she was passing through the hallway until she came up to the door and there she heard them talk with Ratchet. It was then she learned what council thought about her father and his team. She even heard when Ratchet was essentially exiled by assigning him to a job tracking down Decepticons. On that, she ran out there to the city and of course the huge scene finding her middle of the city crying and all.

Steeljaw looked at her, knowing that she is passing through what happened that day. Everyone saw it or heard about it afterward. But no one knew the truth.

"I'll leave you be now," he said and get up. "Saberhorn and Glowstrike gave a little task to handle and I'll need to get to it."

"Whatever..." she said.

In this Steeljaw went to the doorway, but when it opened he remained there before looked back at her.

"Remember when I told you that I huge plans involving you?"

"Yes..." she said.

"After this little task, I'll tell you about it."

After saying it he left.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** Okay. Done! Now like I told, I'll wait til we got more news on which comes first animated movie or season 3 (Hopefully Season 3) Meanwhile I'll write other stories you guys there.


	13. Decepticon Island Part 1

**AN:** I managed to put this chap here. I have been trying to check all my other stories and there's still three stories to check. Plus, I also help author Taismo-89 with her RID2015 fanfictions. Well, enjoy

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

After some time, Optimus and others managed to come back now that Fixit managed to fix the ground bridge. The away team was already aware what had happened to Elena. Flame and Ash informed that by their Star connection. Optimus was, of course, worried about her, but he knew she will look after herself when it's needed. It didn't take much time to break, when after telling others what has been going on with unknown Decepticons, prison break, Steeljaw and unknown Decepticon island they got one signal and everyone went to the road. Bumblebee was ready to inform everyone to get ready, but then Optimus asked Stars to stay in Scrapyard with Denny, Russell, and Fixit. Stars were bit confused about this and they notice Bumblebee been confused too, but he let that be. In this, they went look for the signal. Once they left Stars looked at each other.

"Did you see that?" said YoungStar.

"I lie to you if I could, but I was worried that this may come sooner or later." said FlameStar.

"Even elder sister mentioned that this may come, but now that she is taken, what we should do?" said AshStar.

"Have you, by the way, tried to contact her?" asked Russell.

"Yes," said AquaStar. "But nothing so far. We still can't tell where she is. She seems to be held in some kind of ship or something."

"She, however, had tried to get out, but she had been caught many times." said GaiaStar.

"Well, At least we know she is alive then." said Denny.

"That's not funny." said YoungStar.

"But it could be possible," said Fixit. "Alchemor had many prisoners who were sent there by her."

"You said many, but not all." corrected GaiaStar.

"Well, yes. There could be certain ones that got there after she left the court."

"Speaking of it, have you ever wondered why she left there."

"Well, she always called them "sour-mind mean Bots sometimes," said FlameStar. " Mostly because they never put a note in her opinion, when she suggested things you have here on Earth."

"But now that you mention, she didn't mind it, because she knew they wanted to keep on traditions. To be honest, ever since the sad season started she hadn't gone there," said AquaStar.

"Which could mean something might have happened there." said YoungStar.

"And you never asked her?" asked Denny.

"No. To be honest, only BurnStar, former Star of lava knows. She was there when Elena decided to leave a court. They also spoke other things, but we don't know what."

"Maybe you should try again that Star connection." said Denny.

Girls sigh and tried again. They stood like that for while, but when they stop it they all looked worried.

"Did got through?" asked Russell.

"No, to be honest, we got none. As if she… has closed to private section."

"Oh boy..." said Fixit.

"Is that bad?"

"We are not allowed to pass private section in Star connection." said AshStar.

"It's like getting someone's diary and read it," said GaiaStar. "But won't that be usual when she got a connection with Star realm, why to make this personal now?"

"She was either threatened to reveal the place or she had found out something." AquaStar. "We need to let others know."

"Well, you got luck because they just drive-survive-arrive." said Fixit.

In that time all seven team members return with unconscious Clampdown and ambulance, who transformed into familiar Autobot friend.

"Ratchet!" girls yell and went hug him (more like his leg), which he left them to do since he had to get used to them when they were...well, small.

"Yes. Yes, it's good to see you as well," said Ratchet. "Where is your elder sister, Elena?" In this, all the Stars looked sad. "Let me guess. Decepticons."

"How you?"

"Didn't Optimus and Bumblebee told you? She got captured like three times back then and stood strong against the cons. Knowing her she will think of something."

"That's our Ratchet," said Bumblebee. Optimus agreed.

* * *

While, Ratchet helped place Clampdown to stasis pod, Grimlock wanted to tell how they got to Earth. For Strongarm's and Sideswipe's surprise, Ratchet got all clear by that.

"What about you, Ratchet? What brought you to our neck of the solar system?" asked Denny.

Ratchet started to look a bit stern. Stars felt something was up. It felt just like Elena when she was...disappointed.

"After we thought Optimus was no more, I joined others helping rebuild Cybertron. Over time, however, I learned they blamed Optimus and those who followed him for the ruination of our world and they wanted to forget he ever existed."

"That's ridiculous! Optimus's team saved the Galaxy," said Windblade.

"That's what I tried to tell them. In response, I was given a job tracking down war criminals. Undertone, here, became my partner." said Ratchet and introduced his mini-con companion.

"Insensibly, you were banished," said Drift. Stars were all shocked.

"Yes. But it was better than imprisonment, which I feared might be my fate if I protested. That will be all, Undertone." he said to his mini-con friend. "He's the strong, silent type."

"Kind of like me." said Sideswipe.

"NOT!" said FlameStar.

"I caught many fugitives. But this one took me years to cornered. And the chase brought me to Earth. As I was wrapping up, I ran across your Clampdown, and then, happily, all of you."

Stars, however, weren't listening when Optimus AND Bumblebee asked Ratchet to stay and help with the "Decepticon island" issue. It would be helpful to have another Bot on the team since they still weren't sure about how many there could be. Once Bumblebee asked Drift and Sideswipe to wake up Clampdown to get some information about the Island other went for other things. But Stars weren't done of what they heard so they followed Ratchet.

"Ratchet?" started YoungStar, which made him stop and look at them. "Is it true what you said about the...Government?"

"You didn't know?" he asked. All the Stars shook their heads. "So, she hadn't told you about it."

"She? You mean Elder sister?" asked AquaStar.

"When I was "ordered to go capture fugitives" she found it out back then."

"Wait, sec…." said AshStar and started to count. "when you left, then when she find it out..."

"...Was when she ran out and collapsed the middle of city and cried." continued GaiaStar.

"And then she left the court." said YoungStar.

"She never had Sad season, she had meditation season." said FlameStar.

"Excuse me?" asked Ratchet.

"Ugh! We have been so stupid!" said FlameStar.

"We should have asked in the first place." said AquaStar.

"Is there any chance to call and ask StrengthStar to leave the court too?" asked GaiaStar.

"Why?" asked AshStar.

"Hello! He goes there like nothing had happened."

"You're right. We need to inform other Stars about this," said YoungStar. "But first we need to get elder sister back. she will know what to do then."

In this Stars left leaving Ratchet bit confused.

* * *

Clampdown wakes and finds himself surrounded.

"Talk, Clampdown. What is Decepticon Island?" asked Bumblebee.

"Where is it located?" asked Optimus.

"How many Decepticons are there?" asked Drift.

"What is their objective?" asked Windblade

"Is Steeljaw involved somehow?" asked Strongarm.

"Ugh, those two took my questions!" complained Sideswipe.

Grimlock just punches his fists together, giggling waiting to smack to get the truth out.

"Ah… Well, y-y-ya see, I…" said Clampdown before passes out.

"He is out. Just all the others you have questioned."

"HA! App me!" said GaiaStar. All girls mumbled while each of them transported different type of app to her pad. If you wonder why Stars had started to bet on who's turn fugitive will faint, on which in question and will fugitive give any information at all or not.

Right, then alarm came on. Fixit got a signal of unknown Cybertronian life signal near the front gate. The team runs there prepared if the intruder was Decepticon. Bee and his team already fall for once on Steeljaw's trick and it cost a lot to them. They won't make that same mistake twice. Soon as the door opened they once more were surprised. There wasn't Decepticon, if not Mini-con like Fixit, but in bad shape and tired.

"Help me, please..." he said before he fainted.

"Sweet Solus Prime!"

* * *

Elena sat on the berth thoughtful look in her optics. Ever since Steeljaw mentioned high council and their opinion on her father and others, she has been remembering things. How it all happened back then.

 _Flashback_

 _Elena was meditating on the connection room to the planet's core. It has already passed according to her two days since she found out what council was thinking of Optimus and his team. She should have known that no matter where she is, politic sucks. There are always some people who either just think of themselves or look, someone, to blame. And they had to pick her father. Why not Megatron? He is the one who started. Well, to be honest, the council at that time was the one who started by accepting caste system. And now it feels like it's coming up again. Whoever she had thought about if it will happen. As Star Supreme, she has learned many things now. And in this case, if this ever gets trickier, there's only one solution._

 _Right then someone knocked the door to the chamber._

" _Yes?" she asked. From the door came BurnStar._

" _You have a visitor." said BurnStar._

" _From the council?"_

" _Yes. How did you…?" asked BurnStar._

" _I had feeling someone will come sooner or later." said Elena, while get up and walk outside of the chamber to outside._

 _There was one council member, which she get well along. She wasn't surprised if council send precisely her because they know this. However, when she came forward she showed stern look at her._

" _Star Supreme, the Council is requesting your presence in court."_

" _Tell them that I won't come. For now on, I won't step a foot into that place," said Elena. This surprised both._

" _Elena?"_

" _Star Supreme! You are..."_

" _Needed? I don't think so." Elena said holding the same stern look. "All you ever want me is to be there to give impress that decision was given by me. Although I agree on the fugitives that have been arrested so far." This made member look bit worried. Does she mean… "I know what you all decided on Ratchet. You simply put banished him because he was part of my Father's team and remind you what my father has done. You_ _ **DESPITE**_ _all of the members of Team Prime!"_

 _This news shocked BurnStar. The council member remained silent. She already knows._

" _Since it is so, I make you a favor and leave the court. For I am also a member of Team Prime. If you so desperately need a Star to your meeting then ask someone else. For I don't want to see any of those sour mind bots."_

 _In this council member knew there's no way she will change her mind. She knows the truth. But how it looks if she tries to talk to her, there would be a worse solution. Better let others know. In this, she left._

" _BurnStar, we need to talk."_

 _End of Flashback_

Elena knew it will come up sooner or later. By quick look by Star connection others already seem to know that already thanks to Ratchet. She was bit sad she couldn't be there to say hi to him. But it was a relief to know he trusts her. Just like her father and Bumblebee. Speaking of them, Elena also had noticed that everything is not right with them. She only hoped they could handle it before they found here.

Meanwhile, Elena has kept occupying herself by looking over the manifest. Only on those, who were arrested after she left the court. Grimlock was one of those. And yet he proved to be just Bot who needed some anger management. But obviously, since council didn't listen to her earth suggestion they just decided to put in prison for breaking stuff. But to her surprise, Steeljaw was also one of those who was arrested after her left. By causing rebellion and use of subsonic. Well, she could add the last one on the list, but the 'Rebellion'. What for? That has been bothering her.

Her thoughts were interrupted, Steeljaw came in holding to her shock two Decepticon hunters.

"Surprised?"

"Where did you get those?" she asked while got up.

"My new friends asked me to get them and by quick studying I got them."

Elena didn't dare to ask more. If Steeljaw had two Decepticon hunters, others won't stand a chance against him. Especially if he gets… no, don't think about it. Just the imagine what would happen to others if they lose. The Earth will be lost

Steeljaw noticed she was worried. He could guess it's about her friends. Luckily he always locked the door which he did to keep her in the chamber, but now no one won't try to take his new weapons. He placed them in one corner before walked to her and placed his claws on the wall each side of her.

"You know I won't returned to Cybertron. With these weapons, I have enough power to make this planet a new home for Decepticons."

"This planet belongs to humans and other life forms. You can't take it from them. It's only home they have." Elena said, before started to leak tears. "Why can't you pick another planet to concern?"

"I don't want any other planet," said Steeljaw. "This planet has its beauty. It like it's said 'a pearl in this solar system'. Maybe in this galaxy."

"Then why you want to ruin it?"

"Ruin it? When I ever say I wanted to do that?"

"Well, your friends will."

"Ah, they would but as long I lead them I won't allow them to destroy this beautiful planet of yours," said Steeljaw and move one claw to lift her face to look at him. "You can even tell me what places you wish to keep safe."

"Why would you care?" she asked. In this, he chuckled.

"I almost forgot that I haven't tell you yet," he said and move close to her audio. "I want you to be my queen."

Hearing this Elena's optics widened. Queen? As in be his mate?

"What? Why would..."

"Why would I think of that? I started to wonder that myself. I first wanted just talk with you. Nothing else. But then when I took you and your friends to energon mine, I get to see how you were impartial with the vehicons. I have always sensed something calm and peaceful on you. Something that makes me want that. Want you. It didn't take much time before I realized that I wanted to keep you close to me."

"I am impartial because there's no need for war anymore."

Steeljaw remained silent and let go of her and sat on the berth.

"The war may have ended, but wounds can re-open and cause more pain."

"What you mean?"

"Have you ever wondered why I caused rebellion?"

Elena remained quiet as he took a deep breath before started to tell.

* * *

With Autobots, the team now what they're facing. Thanks to Toolbox they have learned that Decepticon island is actually the ship Alchemor. According to Toolbox, Fixit was in one section that got loose while ship wondered near the Earth. The rest of the ship landed middle of the coast of Crown city from which it got its name Decepticon island. Also thanks to ship's cloaking system, humans didn't see that any suspicious if not just say it's weather phenomenon.

Toolbox also told that he and other mini-cons were overpowered and made into slaves with inhibitor collars, which stop them from transforming or taking their weapons. He also told who were the leaders. Saberhorn, Glowstrike, and Scorponok. Well, not Scorponok because Bee, Strongarm, and Grimlock took him down. But Toolbox then told that there was a new member of the leadership team and by his description, it was not other than Steeljaw. In this team now knew they have to act quickly. The cons either try to escape once the ship is ready, which could be ready soon or an army of Decepticons takes over the planet. Both are not good options.

Toolbox also told that he got out by Elena. In this, Stars were relieved. Of course that when the team learned she had total new thanks to her newest update.

But what could they do? They can't call for help from Cybertron because it would take time for them to come. And in Stars opinion, it would be too hard to cover. Plus they didn't have enough stasis pods to all of them. But they did have cryo gas, which away team picked before coming back. If they could collect all of that and let it explode to the ship so all Decepticons could freeze out into stasis. A stasis bomb. Finding a proper container was easy to find from Scrapyard. Now to the question was where to release it, so it would make the entire ship go to stasis. In this Bumblebee suggested ventilation hub. The plan is the whole team goes in to make sure that one with cryo gas gets there to set the timer and they will leave before it explodes. However in this Optimus thought it was too risky by going all the team. In this came clear more than obviously that leader issue was going to put this entire plan at risk. Awkward like Sideswipe said.

But that was still going be the plan. Now the came the tricky part. How will they get in? That's when Windblade got something. Since Grimlock was a former fugitive, they could disguise him by changing the logo and then act like he captured all of them to get in.

Once it was set to team started to prepare things. Stars also prepared themselves for the upcoming mission. Of course, they won't go for a fight hopefully, but they could go look for Elena meanwhile.

Once everything was set, the team went to the sea where they get into a boat as acting unconsciously except Grimlock and Stars who were hiding.

"A handful of Autobots against ship hundreds of Decepticons, what could go wrong," said Denny.

* * *

for while there was silence, until Grimlock manages to make contact with the Decepticons, and the _Alchemor_ decloaks front of them, but when the guards become suspicious by seeing all the Autobots plus Optimus Prime, Grimlock has to knock them out. Once it was clear, the team get up, picks their weapons and their Star companions and gets inside. Inside the ship, they are shocked by the number of Decepticons they find.

"We can't take the risk to go find the Elder sister." said YoungStar.

"But we can't leave her."

"If she has used the Star connection she might already know what we're up to and knows to come to us," said Bumblebee. In this Optimus agreed. Stars sigh and decided to stay with others. When they encounter a large chamber in which Mini-Cons are being forced to work, their presence is given away by one of the slaves spotting Toolbox. In this, Strongarm shot the guards so they could get a chance to escape, but...

"Collect the mini-cons!" ordered Optimus.

"No! We have to keep moving." remind Bumblebee.

"We can not leave them here to ..." said Optimus.

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A…!"

"Optimus! Bumblebee!" said Ratchet trying to stop them.

Right then, Decepticons started to appear in the chamber surrounding them all. The team picks their weapons ready to fight. Stars even activated their watches and took their newest outfits on.

Once they were surrounded, two members come forward. Saberhorn and Glowstrike. Then behind them came someone else.

"I wouldn't recommend fighting, Lieutenant. It would be so futile."

"Steeljaw"

"Welcome, old friends, at last. To the first outpost of my new Decepticon Empire"

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** Done. I still need to decide will I add these new episodes to this story or make another one. The next Chapter will take awhile. Since I want to see what these new episodes will hold and for not spoil everyone, I'll start to write them till I have checked all my stories and when those Episodes stream into the internet. And by that, I mean in the officials online pages not on Youtube.


	14. Decepticon Island part 2

**AN:** Okay! I manage to check all my other stories and I continue with my stories. Yes, here is the last episode when we see Steeljaw. Aww, I hope he shows up again in TFRID Season 3. T_T Troy Baker made an awesome job, giving voice to him. Oh well, let's see now. Enjoy.

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

Autobots and Star were surrounded. Even with their powers Stars didn't dare make move. They couldn't take that risk that someone gets hurt if they make a move. Not to mention that Steeljaw had two Decepticon hunters.

"You should be honored, Bumblebee. You're the first guests on my Decepticon Island," said Steeljaw.

"An Island you stole, without style, panache or class. We took you in. We trusted you!" said Saberhorn.

"Imagine that. A Decepticon turning out to be less than trustworthy. Don't be so hurt. You put me in a position to possess two Decepticon Hunters. You practically begged me to seize power. I merely accepted your gift."

"I have another gift for you" growled Glowstrike and prepared her beam, but Steeljaw wasn't stupid and hold one of his Decepticon hunters close at her if she ever made a move.

"I keep it if I were you." warned Steeljaw.

While Steeljaw was handling other things. Autobots decided to take advantage to do something. Optimus Prime and Bumblebee disagree on their next course of action.

"Get ready to fight." whispered Bumblebee so the cons won't heard them.

"Let them take us as prisoners, so they..."

"I didn't ask alternative plans."

"Will you two knock it off or we Stars take the lead, you like it or not," FlameStar growled. In that time others Stars couldn't help but notice that she sound different.

"She is right. We don't have time for you to argue. So, here's the new plan." said Windblade takes matters into her own hands, transforming and taking off as a distraction. It worked because it got every cons attention.

"Bring her down!" ordered Steeljaw.

While every con tried shot Windblade, Ratchet notice door with clear path before

"Come on!" said Ratchet. The other Autobots make a run for it, but Drift and Bumblebee are hit by fire from Steeljaw in the process.

"Bumblebee!"

"Master!"

YoungStar and AshStar went to help them along with Jetstorm, Slipstream, Sideswipe, and Grimlock. Though they escape, Windblade was captured. Sideswipe wanted to go help her, but Ratchet told that they can't right now, before Grimlock broke the lock mechanism to shut the door. Little did they know, that Bumblebee lost his Decepticon hunter while got hit.

The cons tried opened the door but no use. They either explode it which could be risky or find another way wherever Autobots were going. This only made Steeljaw angrier. Those Autobots are up to something. Whatever it is they want to take all the cons down and rescue Star Supreme. HIS Star Supreme.

"Comp every corner of the ship. I want those Autobots!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Autobots had got some distance on cons, Bumblebee had realized that he had lost his Decepticon hunter, not to mention they had lost time and Team member because Optimus suggested another way. In this, Stars told both stops and concentrate on the main mission. Get the stasis bomb to ventilation hub. So, here was the new plan; Drift and Ratchet and their mini-cons go find and save Windblade, Sideswipe, Strongarm and Grimlock go find away free caretaker mini-cons, while he and Optimus go take the stasis bomb. And what came to Stars each of them goes with each team. And Stars can alert if they need to hurry with the bomb just in case. Ash with Drift and Ratchet, Gaia, Aqua and Flame with Strongarm, Sideswipe, and Grimlock. YoungStar with Bumblebee and Optimus. What came to Elena, well, let's hope she has to get out. By what Stars had told she had tried to get out more than once, so once she knows they are there with stasis bomb she should know to get out. Yeah, no one like the sound of that, but right now they need to hurry.

* * *

In one chamber, Overload was securing Windblade in a stasis pod when Drift and Ratchet burst in on him. A fight ensues and the Autobots are knocked into stasis pods, however, Drift's Mini-Cons manage to detach and avoid being trapped as well along with

"Master!" all three say.

But right then something was going on with AshStar. In anger, she turned to look Overload, while heat increased in her. This even got Overload's attention.

"What's this? An unexpected turn," he said.

AshStar didn't reply if not stood up while something started to form around her like a visible aura, while her eyes glow in yellow.

"Jetstorm, Slipstream. Get hidden," she said with a different voice. "I handle this." Jetstorm and Slipstream decided to do what she said and hide, while they saw her aura turning into a phoenix before she charged with full fury.

* * *

Meanwhile, Strongarm, Sideswipe, Grimlock and their Stars tried to find a way to free mini-cons.

"I'm surprised you're not freaked out since it was your new bestie the Decepticons took prisoner."

"I am worried about Windblade, but I'm trying not to lose my cool. If they captured you, on the other hand, I'd definitely be a basket case.

"What happened back there?" asked GaiaStar.

"What you mean?" asked FlameStar.

"When asked Bee and Optimus to stop, you sounded so different." explained AquaStar.

"Now that you mention it, I heard it too," said Grimlock. "Is that normal to you?"

"I didn't notice anything. I was just getting so annoyed that I would have yelled. Or better yet roared." said FlameStar.

"What's the difference?" asked Sideswipe, before Flame hit him.

Soon they stumble on a communications room, which they realize can be used to transmit a signal to deactivate the inhibitor collars enslaving the Mini-Cons. Before they can do so, they're found by Groundpounder and Thunderhoof who engage them in battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bumblebee, Optimus, Toolbox, and YoungStar tried still get to the ventilation hub. Bumblebee irritation was boiling over, that Optimus knew that they need to talk.

"Bumblebee, do not take your anger upon others. You are upset with me." Optimus said while YoungStar and Toolbox went ahead to find ventilation hub.

"You're right. And this isn't the best time for this conversation, but the situation is too critical not to have it," said Bumblebee before start it. "Tell me, why do you think you should be leading the team right now?"

"Experience. I have always led."

"Here's my case: I know Steeljaw I know what our teammates can and can't do, and I have been leading them while now without you looking over my shoulder. I learned from the best. You said you wanted to be equals on this team. Fine. I respect your voice above others. But right now, I need you to have my back, because if a single voice does not lead, it means disaster for all of us. Do you remember who said that?"

"I did." said Optimus.

"You know, Elena wouldn't want you to argue," said YoungStars. " She wants to you work together."

"You're right," said Bumblebee. "If she would be here, she would've begged us to stop get this done. We cannot fail her." In this, they all agreed.

"Sirs," informed Toolbox showing that they reached the ventilation hub and start planting the cryo bomb. Just when they got the timer on it and needed to set it, they familiar voice.

"I thought you'd come here. You need some way to attack the entire island at once, am I right?" said Steeljaw before he jumps down.

"Where is Elder sister?" asked YoungStar while prepared to fight.

"Don't worry. She is safe," said Steeljaw. "Let's see. Not explosives. You wouldn't want to destroy yourselves. Cryo-gas? Whatever it is, step away."

Optimus and Bumblebee moved forward to go between him and bomb.

"I read in our ship's library computers what these weapons can do when three individuals combine them. But I'm curious what happens when one being brings them together. Shall we find out?"

Right, then he placed all three Decepticon hunters together, in which came huge light before he stood there with an armor.

"I feel like I could take down all of the Primes together. What chance do you have?"

This didn't look any good.

* * *

In the room, Elena wakes up. She wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but she knew something was up. She checked her Star Connection to see what was going. Everyone was here. Wait. Stasis bomb? Is it activated yet? No, not yet. But Steeljaw has all three Decepticons hunters and… Oh no! Optimus and Bumblebee. She needs to stop it. In this, she runs to the door, but it looks like it's locked up to prevent her to stop them. She didn't give up. She must get to them quickly before it's too late. Right when she tried to push the door away, it first melts out that she got out. After this, she started to run to the ventilation hub.

* * *

After defeating AshStar Overload tried to activate the stasis on others, but Jetstorm and Slipstream manage to free Ratchet and Windblade who successfully take out Overload shortly before Drift is freed. Drift picked AshStar who has returned back to normal before they head for the rendezvous.

"Did we win?" she asked.

"From our part, yes." said Drift.

"Yay!" she said weakly before fell asleep. Everyone did saw what she did, but no one could say what it was.

* * *

Meanwhile, Strongarm's team is having trouble against Groundpounder and Thunderhoof. Stars tried to do something, but even they got beaten. Then Strongarm manages to kick Sideswipe over to the communication controls, and he sets up a signal, which causes loud subsonic to the room.

"Sideswipe, Shut it off!" Yelled Strongarm.

"Pretty Pretty Pretty PLEASE!" yelled Grimlock.

No one didn't notice something going on with Stars. Each started to have some changes. Flame started to have fangs in her mouth and scales. Aqua also started to have scales, but on her waist. And Gaia was getting antlers.

"We just have to take. One second longer than they can," yelled Sideswipe back.

It didn't take long before Groundpounder and Thunderhoof passed out and Sideswipe shut it down. On that moment Stars returned back to normal without them noticing.

"Yeah, Buddy!"

"Ya Kick me a little hard, huh," said Sideswipe to Strongarm.

"Sorry, I've wanted to do that since I met yo," she admitted

"Figures," said Flame before she and girls passed out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Optimus tried to stop Steeljaw. YoungStar had also tried, but she has already her share of beaten, while Toolbox remained hidden.

"I honestly can't decide if you're that weak or I'm that powerful." mocked Steeljaw and threw both of them. "You're right. I am that powerful," he said while moved forward to remove the bomb.

Right then Optimus kicked his leg so Steeljaw would lose the balance and fall, while he got up and tried to strike with his Prime Decepticon hunter, but it didn't even leave the scratch.

"Looks like this armor is more than a fashion statement." said Steeljaw and blast on Optimus, in which he got hit and threw to the wall.

"Optimus!" yelled YoungStar.

"Interesting. I simply imagined a force beam, and the weapon provided it," said Steeljaw before Bumblebee tackled him to prevent him from causing anymore harm.

Meanwhile, Toolbox called through com-link to any Autobot to come and help.

"Where you keep Elena, Steeljaw?" demanded Bumblebee while kept holding him far from the bomb. "Where?!"

"Why you want to know? So, your little friend will go and find her." mocked Steeljaw. "You should have backed off when you could for her sake. It would be so sad for her to find her family in captivity."

Hearing it made something snap on YoungStar, while Bumblebee was angrier than before.

"You're done, Steeljaw! Do you hear me, DONE!" said Bumblebee and tried hit him, but Steeljaw managed to grab his fist before it hit him.

"No, you are," said Steeljaw and hit him across the room. Before he goes to him, he hears YoungStar getting up slowly.

"What you mean by her sake?" asked YoungStar in a low growl. "What exactly you plan to do to her?" Steeljaw just stared at her. He either didn't care to tell or he was examining her next move. It was like he could sense something is up with her.

"You have no idea." he said before he went to handle Bumblebee.

"NO!" she yelled before someone shot to prevent Steeljaw to take another step. Fixit had come by himself and now leading other mini-cons to action.

"Mini-cons, ATTACK!"

All the mini-cons kept shooting at Steeljaw to distract him away from Bumblebee. Even Toolbox joined his friends to distract big bad wolf.

YoungStar took the opportunity to help Bumblebee to finish the setting on the cryo bomb. However, Steeljaw also noticed it.

"Get away from those!"

Steeljaw moved passed through mini-cons to stop Bumblebee who manages to set first wires before Optimus kicked Steeljaw away.

"No need to worry, Bumblebee. I have your back." secured Optimus.

Bumblebee nodded before to set the final wires and Bomb got active. YoungStar informed that everyone has arrived at the rendezvous point. But she couldn't tell where Elena was. However, they needed secure one thing first. Make sure Steeljaw also stays on the ship. But for that, they need to remove the Decepticon hunters from him or he remains immune to the cryo-gas. They have to do it, even if they also get affected to the cryo-gas.

Optimus and Bumblebee charged on Steeljaw and kept him still, while YoungStar tried to get up and remove his grip on the weapon. Fixit and other mini-cons also helped her to pull the weapon away from Steeljaw. Right, then YoungStar look up to the entrance.

"Elena!"

This got most of their attention. They find Elena standing there in entrance worried look in her optics. Fixit and mini-cons took the opportunity and removed the weapon from Steeljaw's claws.

Elena noticed the weapon and runs to take it, but it fell to the ground causing big impact spreading everyone far from it.

When light had faded away. Steeljaw was back to himself, while all three Decepticon hunters were separated. But first surprised them was that near was standing Huge lion covered by lightings and electricity and inside was YoungStar on both her hand and legs as if she was the lion while she carried unconscious Elena on her back. YoungStar must have transformed during the light impact and jumped to Elena.

Bumblebee took the opportunity and took all three Decepticon hunters and got the power up armor to himself.

"You haven't won. I will still claim my throne and my bride," said Steeljaw. Hearing it made YoungStar growl like a lion.

"Not today, Steeljaw. Now that I have to imagine the tools I need to defeat you," said Bumblebee before summoned first heat beam to heat up the floor under Steeljaw, in which he started to sink a bit. After it, he summoned gold and froze the floor back to solid and Steeljaw stuck to it. Realizing to be trapped Steeljaw tried to claw out himself.

Meanwhile, Time was running. Bumblebee separated Decepticon hunters and returned back to normal. Now it was time to hurry up before cryo-gas spreads to the ship. In this Bumblebee, Optimus, Fixit, mini-con, YoungStar while carrying Elena leave the place. Hearing Steeljaw's final threads.

"This isn't over. I will tear you to ribbons, Bumblebee!

They hurried up to the exit and informed others to get to the boats, while they did the same and took the distance on the Alchemor.

Soon there was an Epic light explosion and it calms down and it went all silence.

"Fixit?" asked Optimus. Fixit checks the scanner.

"Reading multiple Decepticon signals, all of them in Stasis."

Everyone was relieved to hear that. It worked.

"Woohoo! we did it," said YoungStar who had turned back to normal, but soon faints and falls to sleep.

Bumblebee chuckled on YoungStar, knowing that whatever just happened there, took so much power. They probably should study it later, but let her rest now. and it seems same goes to every Star with them. They all looked like they put all into the mission. But did they change into huge beasts too? Well, he should ask from others.

Meanwhile, Optimus looked on Elena. Even if Toolbox showed the picture of her new look, he didn't actually expect to see her also big as they. It almost looked like she has grown into femme now. Then he saw her open bit her optics, but what got his attention was that instead of that she looked so tired or recovering conscious, she looks to be… sad.

* * *

In the morning, Fixit says goodbye to his cousins. Toolbox told that he and the other Mini-Cons will complete repairs to the Alchemor and use it to take the Decepticons back to Cybertron. Windblade and Ratchet intend to accompany them because it's been since Windblade was in Cybertron and Ratchet needs also return some criminals there. For Sideswipe it was bit sad that Windblade leaves.

"Will you stay?" asked Bumblebee from Optimus. Optimus looked on the edge of the wharf where Elena was standing looking in the straight direction where Alchemor is.

"I believe I should return to Cybertron and investigate this 'New Regime'." said Optimus.

"So, you heard about them too." said Elena without turning around.

"Well, yeah. Ratchet all about it," said AquaStar.

"We understand if you don't want to go back," said GaiaStar. "In fact, We also are staying."

"What?" asked Elena looked confused and looked at them.

"We're your Stars. What they do to you, they do to us," said FlameStar. "Mess with one mess with all."

Elena looks a bit at her Stars before her Optics looked on Optimus. She could see that he was worried about her about something. In this she looked down before turned to look forward to the horizon. Optimus looked back to Bumblebee.

"But should you ever need me, I will come to your aid. Whatever it takes."

"Thank you, Optimus."

"You are an excellent leader, Bumblebee. Never doubt yourself," said Optimus before the shook their hands.

After this Optimus walks to Elena. It still felt new see her this height. There was deep silence between that others could sense something was up. Even Stars got nervous.

Right then, Elena turns around and hug her Father covering her face on his chest. This surprises Optimus and everyone actually. Well, for Denny and Russell it looks normal. Optimus looks on Elena who keeps hugging him and hiding her face on his chest. Then he soon looks concerned before he moves his arms around her and hugs back.

"I love you, my daughter," he whispered to her. When they both let go and he moved to the boat, you could have noticed that she had cried. But why no one knows.

Once the boat left, Bumblebee came to a decision that they need a permanent base to Scrapyard and team was with him ready for any mission the future will bring them. In this, they left back to Scrapyard.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** Okay. Done T_T

I will continue this since next six Episodes are also for a Season 2. But since I'm not sure when they come to online it may take some time. I might use the time to write them or write other stories. As you know I also help Taismo-89 with her stories. So, let's see now.


	15. History lesson

**AN:** Hi. I have been busy for trying to fix my mistakes on my other stories. Luckily only one story remains to be fixed before I can continue on others.

I decided to write this now because Season 3 is coming. Of course, I still want to know what will happen in it, but I at least try put these too here. Yeah, I'm adding Season 2.5 here too.

 **Let's roll out!**

* * *

It's been some time now, since Decepticon island case. Everything has been calm since then. Bumblebee and Elena has shown some place of Earth to the team, but there has been small 'but'

Ever since Optimus left with Windblade, Ratchet and all the mini-cons from Alchemor, Elena has been down, again. Stars knew it was different compared to the first one since they learned that she really wasn't sad if not disappointed. But this one was for sure she was down. Why? They didn't know.

She hasn't talked about it. Every time someone tried to ask her, she walked away. Others had the feeling it had something to do with Decepticon island, but how they didn't know how or why.

In this particular day, Bumblebee was looking for Elena and find her reading books where Denny kept them.

"Elena, Can I ask you something?" Bumblebee asked.

"What?" she said while kept reading the book.

"I'm going to take my team somewhere special. You want to come along with Stars?"

"Where exactly?" she asked while still kept reading.

"Jasper."

Hearing that word Elena closed the book and looked at Bumblebee.

"Jasper? As in Jasper in Nevada?" she asked. Bumblebee smiled to her showing that her guess is right. "Give me ten minutes...No, fifteen. I need to get ready." she said and run to her trailer to change

Bumblebee smiled at her reaction. She may be down, but if she gets something else to think about, it should cheer her up a bit. And what could be a better way then go watch old familiar places like in Jasper Nevada.

* * *

"GroundBridge controls set to your requested coordinates, Lieutenant Bumblebee." Fixit informed while team arrives at the command center.

"Thank you, Fixit. Time to move out for stop number 41 on Bumblebee's Titanic Tour of Earth."

"41?" Elena asked, while arrived. "Where you guys have been?"

"Around the world." Bumblebee joked.

"What's with the outfit?" Grimlock asked. Elena was wearing a white shirt with a black vest with jeans.

"I just wanted to dress like this. We are coming with you."

"We are?" FlameStar asked.

"Yes. This place is something you all should see." Elena said.

"Oh, how I wish I could go with you. You've visited so many amazing places. Waterfalls, pyramids, that adorable tilted building in the land humans call Italy."

"You've missed exactly zotz, Fixit. Since we took down Decepticon Island, we've just been looking at stuff, most of it old."

"HEY! Watch the words with D.I." FlameStar said.

"D.I?"

"Decepticon island" FlameStar whispered. "Since we don't know what happened there, we decided not to mention it front of her," she said while looked on Elena, who luckily didn't hear them.

"Besides, old stuff can be important and history is interesting."

"Yeah, history. When everything was slow. Like Strongarm. Ow!" Sideswipe said before Strongarm hit him.

"How's that for slow, punk?"

"Seriously..." FlameStar asked while looked annoyed.

Fixit prepared the Groundbridge to open.

"This tour stop is special, team. I think you're really gonna get a kick out of it." Bumblebee said.

"We get to kick something?" Grimlock asked excitedly.

"No, we just…. You…. All right, just come on." Bumblebee said before they all passed through to where it took them.

"Of all the tour stops you've taken us to, no question, this is the worst," Sideswipe complained when they arrived to empty hangar.

"You have teleported us to a human military base?" asked Drift.

"Oh! We'll be discovered any minute. Lieutenant, you have blown our cover on Earth." Strongarm said.

"Well, only if they use this..."Elena teased.

"Elder sister!"

"Fixit, the Lieutenant has compromised our cover. Open a GroundBridge portal and bring us back" Strongarm called.

"Belay that, Fixit, everything is fine here. Out." Bumblebee called quickly and managed to cancel the bridge. "Just relax, Autobots. What do you notice about this place?"

The team looked around until Strongarm made the first note.

"There's a concentrated layer of atmospheric particles on all of the furniture in here, as though none of it has been used for an extended period of time," Strongarm noted.

"Dusty, right. What else?" Bumblebee asked

"Should we count that elder sister acts weird here?" GaiaStar asked and point on Elena, who was looking around excitedly.

"No"

"Um…., whoever used this place had a terrible taste in really old furniture?" Grimlock said

"Hey! I mean… they possibly didn't have a time for shopping new one, when they had to get other things." Elena said. Stars looked at her confusedly. Is she hiding something?

"There is nothing but old furniture here. It has been stripped of personal items and any equipment of value." Drift realized.

"In other words, I think this place was abandoned." Strongarm. said for the conclusion.

"It's abandoned now." cleared Bumblebee. Then they all left outside, where they spot old vehicles.

"All right, let's scan that Jeep for some desert camouflage, just in case." Bumblebee said before scanned first.

"What about me?" Grimlock asked. Obviously, since he didn't transform into a vehicle, he didn't need a camouflage.

"Grimlock, if anyone asks, you're a big green metal robot from outer space that can turn into a dinosaur."

"Gotcha! Hope I can remember that."

"What about us?" asked YoungStar.

"We don't need anything," Elena said. "Just keep your watches ready. And if someone asks, I handle the talking."

"I hope you have good cover for us," AshStar said.

"Don't worry. It could be that we don't need it." Elena said.

Soon all the 'bots had their new paint-job done. By what they managed to see the area wasn't longer in use for now. Bee leads them outside where from the horizon they spot ruins of Omega one base.

"Sir, are we where I think we are?" Strongarm asked after realizing where they were.

"The Autobot base Omega one!" AquaStar squealed.

"No wonder you were so excited, big sis," GaiaStar said to Elena.

"Yeah, in the middle of a bunch of abandoned buildings. My mind is totally blown by how historically significant this is."

"This is significant. This is the base that Optimus Prime, Lieutenant Bumblebee and their team used in their battles against Megatron, Starscream…"

"Yeah, I don't need a history lesson. 'Then' doesn't matter, just 'now', and 'now' the place doesn't look like much."

"Watch your mouth! This is the place where elder sister met others and became Star and later Star Supreme." FlameStar said.

"There is saying here on Earth. That knowing history helps us go forward." Elena said. "Without it, we will end doing same mistakes all over again."

"I'm surprised there aren't any humans digging here," YoungStar said.

"Eh, the humans didn't get anything of Cybertronian importance from the base. We put those things in the subterranean levels, which we never even told them about For their own safety. We sealed those floors uptight before we left."

"Can we take a closer look?"

"Without deactivating from boredom? Doubt it."

"Show some respect, Sideswipe. This is practically hallowed ground for Cybertronians."

"Thank you," Elena said.

"Yeah. Well, let's check out the old clubhouse. All right, let's rev up and roll out!" Bumblebee shout before transformed and took Elena and 'youngStar inside. In this, each bot transformed into their vehicle and dinosaur form and took their Star with them.

* * *

Soon as they arrived they find the way to the old base.

"Ah, the adventures we had here. Oh. Stay alerted, just in case any defense systems we installed are still running Humans wouldn't have triggered them. We attuned the defenses only to Bots. Those defenses got quite a workout this one time we were attacked by Decepticons. I remember hiding in a pile of scrap armor on a lower level and surprising two of them when they came by. Man, lots of great hiding places down there." Bee laughed. "Oh. And that time Bulkhead challenged me to arm wrestle? We nearly destroyed two floors of the base. Ah, good times."

"Yeah. I remember that. I also remember Ratchet yelling, when Bulk landed on his desk. ' **BULKHEAD, I NEEDED THAT!'** Ah! memories..."

"Was there else you remember, sis?" YoungStar asked.

"Well, up there we had Star computer. And there use to be elevator how we got up. Oh, and there I hang out with our human friends."

"You should consider writing a memoir of those days, sir," Strongarm said.

"Well, I did keep a holo-diary back when I was younger, but I decided it was silly and gave it up. Anyway, the artifacts still in this base should be preserved for future generations. Actually, now that I think about it, this whole planet is littered with remnants of Cybertronian battles and adventures."

"Without Decepticons to face, maybe our next mission should be collecting those," Strongarm suggested.

"A cybertronian archaeological findings? Well, back then we did once found one artifact from Greece and Well, there were also Iacon artifacts. Who knows, maybe there still are some items here." Elena said.

"I bet we could find some historically important fur at that place where I stare down that cat that one time," Grimlock said.

"I don't think there will be fur there. But I did get a picture of that." GaiaStar said.

"Uh, Bee, is that supposed to be part of the base?"

"It doesn't look familiar. Let's give it a visual recon. Girls, stay safe just in case."

"Got it," they said before they took cover on platforms, while bots went to check it. But without knowing they by accident activated security system, which created the force field around them.

"One of your security measures," FlameStar asked.

"Yeah. We should duck." Elena said.

"Where?" Gaia asked.

"I meant; We need to get down," Elena said.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Because of those," Elena said and point drones that started to shoot. In this, all girls stayed low.

"Aren't these suppose to recognize us as Autobots?" Aqua asked.

"Before yes. But then, when Wheeljack came to visit, cons captured him and disguise one of them as him to get inside the base to let the rest inside to kill us all. So, they reset the security."

"Makes sense." Flame said.

It took some time before 'bot managed to handle the security system and Bumblebee called to Fixit.

"Bumblebee to Fixit: We're in proximity to an unknown Cybertronian device. Can you scan it?"

" _I can, Lieutenant. The device is an expensive-Corrosive-Explosive. But its construction is unusual. It appears cobble-cobble-cobble-cobble Assembled from various Cybertronian parts. I'm unable to determine how powerful the bomb is."_

"Study its detonation mechanism, Fixit. Find us a way to turn it off. Bumblebee out."

"We could just dig it up and destroy it, sir," Strongarm suggested.

"Ah, that could set off the explosive. And we just don't know. It could be powerful enough to destroy the base and that active military installation by the mountains.

"No...How could someone do that?" Elena said.

"So we simply remain here while Fixit conducts his research?"

"No. Whoever set this bomb may still be around. Drift, Slipstream, and Jetstorm search that way. Grimlock and Strongarm, head that direction. Sideswipe, with me. Girls, stay if something happens." Bumblebee said before they moved on.

"Well, girls, time to suit up!" Elena said. In this Young, Flame, Aqua, Gaia and Ash activated their watches and got their guardian outfits. Elena however, when she was about to activate hers, she stopped and didn't do it.

"Elder sister, what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"It's...nothing," Elena said and looked down. In her hand, she still had the bracelet she got from Steeljaw. But she couldn't tell them what happened in Decepticon island. What would they think of her?

"Sis?"

"I'm fine. Let's be ready."

"What about you?" Flame asked.

"If there will be something I will be ready."

* * *

For a little while, nothing happened. Well, they hoped nothing will but they soon heard someone coming and by footsteps, it didn't sound to be any of their friends. They all hide on ruins to see who it was. From the entrance, there came huge purple scorpion and red mini-con. None of them wasn't sure who they were, but as Stars, they could sense something different about that mini-con.

The mini-con jump off from scorpion before it transformed into Decepticon.

"Didn't we handle all the cons?" Ash asked.

"I don't think he is from Alchemor. While I was there I managed to read entire prisoner manifest and I never saw him on the list." Elena said.

"Who he is then?" Young wondered.

Meanwhile, the con finds some kind of old weapon among the ruins.

"Oh, what a find. And it's still operational. I'm going to be known all over the galaxy!" con said while holding the weapon.

"Yeah, as a burnt circuit," Sideswipe said while came forward.

"What, am I supposed to be impressed, Autobot? I already defeated you once." the 'con said.

"You got lucky. You won't this time. I've got 'em cornered. Come running, Bumble..." Sideswipe tried to call others, but right then, there was an explosion that shook everything around the area. In this, the ruins where Stars were crumbled and they fell down. "Bee?" Sideswipe feared the possible result. Did everyone got hurt because of the bomb?

"Yes! All hail Paralon, slayer of Autobots!"

"You **WHAT?!** " heard a loud angry shout. Right then out of rubble stoke light and there came out Elena in her new cybertronian form and Flame surrounded by fire. "So, you are responsible for this? You dare disgrace this hallowed place by setting a bomb, steal our property and killing my friends! You shall be punished by your ignorance."

"Who you think you are. We Salvages, take what we want and no one won't deny it from us." Paralon said.

" _ **SILENCE!"**_ Elena shouts in her high Star supreme voice, in which earth shook under them. " _ **I'm Elena Star Supreme, Daughter of Optimus Prime. And you had just condemned all likes of you as criminals. And my Stars and I make sure that will be so."**_

Mini-con was surprised to hear that. Is this femme a Star Supreme?

"Come and try," Paralon said and blast on her direction, but she managed to dodge away. While Flame went check on Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe?"

"If my team is gone, the least I can do is make sure he won't get what he wants," Sideswipe said and charged at him.

"Buzzstrike, do something!" Paralon command while tried aim on Elena but she still managed to dodge every time, until Sideswipe jumps high and kick Paralon to lose hold of the weapon.

"Not up for a rematch? Ha! Later, shorty." Sideswipe said and took hold of Elena before they along with Flame head onto the entrance.

"Hey! I not done with that guy." Elena complained.

"Well, you don't know what he could do? He knocked out Bee and others."

"Let's hope girls will wake up and go find out did they make it." Flame said.

"Wake up?"

"We managed to dodge most of them, but they got few hits. But nothing serious."

"So, What now?" Elena asked.

"They're gonna be after us in half a picosec. Where can we...? History."

"Huh?" said both Elena and Flame.

* * *

All three were hiding on the lower level. Now that it had also rubble it holds more hiding places than those Bee used back then. They waited till the con came for them with his mini-con.

"How many levels does this pathetic base have?"

"Hey, show some respect," Sideswipe said and came out from the hiding with Elena and Flame.

"This 'pathetic' base happens to be my first home as a Cybertronian," Elena yelled while summoned her staff to fight. Both of them gave quite challenge to Paralon until Sideswipe gave the final kick to knock him out.

"Don't you know this base is historically significant?" Sideswipe said. Right then mini-con took hold of his host's body and raise him up, while he was unconscious. "Okay. Freaky."

"You can keep the weapon we found, Autobot if you let us walk out of here." said the mini-con.

"How about if I keep the weapon and take you down? Because that's the only way this ends."

"Sideswipe!" Elena said.

But Sideswipe didn't listen. When mini-con charged by his host's body, Sideswipe did the same, but mini-con managed to defeat him and also knock him out.

"Sideswipe!" Flame yelled and went to him. "Why you..." she growled, before the fire that surrounded her and turned into a dragon. Surrounded by the fire she started to have scales on her face and fangs on her teeth. She was about to charged before Elena came between.

"Stop, Flame," she said to her before looked at the mini-con. "What is your name, mini-con?"

Mini-con remained quiet since he wasn't sure should he trust them. But she did tell her name was Star Supreme. And what he and others had learned, Star Supreme is one that leads the Stars to guide everyone wisely. And by what they heard 'him' say, her element is love. Does that mean she is good? It's one way to try.

"Buzzstrike." he answered.

"Buzzstrike, you asked if we let you go, will you do it, without the weapon?"

"Yes."

"Then you have my word. Go and never come rob this place." Elena said.

In this mini-con lead his host's body away until they were out there.

"Why you did that?" Flame asked while returned back to normal.

"That mini-con didn't seem to be crazy as the con was. Plus, I think I saw him look bit scared and sad."

"Sad? why?"

"I don't know..." Elena said.

Right then, Strongarm finds them. She came close to check Sideswipe.

"Strongarm? Hey, you're not all blown up."

"Huh? Oh, oh, the bomb. No, everyone's okay. Where's the Decepticon?"

"I don't know. He had me. Why didn't he finish me off? And why didn't he take this?"

"I made a deal with the mini-con," Elena said. Both of them looked surprised at her. "I asked that if he truly leaves with his crazy friend without weapon we let them as long they won't come back to steal here."

"Since when you started to make deal with cons?" Sideswipe said.

"Sometimes there's more than meets the eye. That includes with cons." Elena said.

"Where you learned that?" Flame asked.

"Nevermind let's go check others," Elena said and started to leave.

Others remind confused by what she said. Where did she learn that?

* * *

Soon everyone was back in the old command center in ruins of Omega one base. Young, Aqua, Gaia and Ash had bumps on their heads, but nothing serious. Others were well too.

"So you found those lower-level hiding spots I told you about, huh?" Bumblebee asked. "I guess history came in handy after all."

"Well, maybe a little," Sideswipe admitted.

"Bumblebee to Fixit. Can you read me?"

" _Clear as a smell Gel Bell, Lieutenant."_

"Well, it's good to hear your voice again, Fixit. Are you reading any Decepticon signals in our area?" Bumblebee asked.

" _Negative. The coast is sheer Steer..."_

"Very good, Fixit. We'll get back to you."

"Speaking of history, that reminds me. I found this while I was hiding." Sideswipe said and showed the device he found.

"I don't remember seeing that When I got here," Elena said.

"Oh, uh, yeah, you better... Just give that to me, Sideswipe. It's a historical artifact, it could be delicate…."

Right then, Sideswipe activated it and it turns out to be a holo-diary and it holds a video of Bumblebee doing an exercise while wearing a sweatband and all. Others started to laugh, while Stars remained quiet with eyes and mouth wide open. Elena covered her eyes.

"Bee, is this you? Are you... Are you waving your leg for help?" Sideswipe laughed.

"Sideswipe, that's my diary, okay? And exercise videos, they were very popular on Earth in those days, I thought maybe I'd make one for Cybertronians."

"Is that true, big sis?" Gaia asked.

"Yeah. I wasn't born back then, but my human parents had pictures of that time. People were just getting into the dancing and exercise. In that time, everyone had such an outfit like they are going for dancing or exercise. " Elena explained.

"Most undignified. But highly amusing." Drift said.

"Sideswipe, give it Seriously, give it."

"What's the matter? Not so crazy about history now, are ya?" Sideswipe said before transformed and left and Bumblebee followed him while others remained laughing.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** finally done. I like bit how this turned out. But like I said I want to make others, but I also want to know what new Season holds. Well, can't help it.


	16. Strongarm's Big Score

**AN:** Yes! I managed to make next Chapter. I try also check how things will involve in Combine , I appreciate if you also be patient with this

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

Sideswipe and Strongarm battled a simulator masquerading as Thunderhoof in the scrapyard, as Denny, Russell, Flame, Aqua, and Fixit watch.

"Watch out for his antlers!" Strongarm warned while tried come from behind.

"Hey, this isn't my first rodeo with Thunderhoof, you know," Sideswipe said.

While Strongarm shot at fake-Thunderhoof, he throws fridge at her. Luckily she did manage to dodge it, but the fridge land near others.

"That's a 1953 Finkleman Frostyboy!" Denny complained.

"This training exercise has to be as realistic as possible, Denny Clay."

"Does it?" Denny asked.

"Funny, that's what big sis said before she went… um..." Flame said before picked her pad and checked the coordinates."...Faixan."

"Why she went there?" Aqua wondered.

"By what she told, there are friends of ours working there now." Flame said.

"Friends?"Aqua wondered.

"You haven't met them."

"Does it has something to do when Sideswipe and you went after one mini-con?" Aqua asked.

"Yes..." Flame admitted. "But what really worried me was that she looked so disappointed when she saw Fixit's training program."

"Well, Thunderhoof was in the Alchemor before we let the stasis bomb, remember." Aqua reminded.

"Oh! Why I didn't think of that?!" Flame said and slaps on her head.

"Get him, Swipe!" Russell cheers.

Sideswipe tries to hit on fake-Thunderhoof and his Decepticon hunter gets stuck on his antlers before he swings him off right to the control panels. Suddenly, the training drone started act wrong just when Strongarm took it from behind.

"Strongarm! The simulator is out of control!" Fixit warned.

Sadly, Strongarm couldn't do much before training-drone took her off from him and was ready to stomp on her.

"Strongarm!" Aqua yelled.

Fixit went first to stop it, but as usual, a small weapon only annoys not hurt. It got training drones attention until Sideswipe kicked it and got attention on him. The training drone goes on him, but Sideswipe manage to grab his antlers and throw him far before manages to kick its head off.

"Ah. Thanks. That could've been ugly."

"Don't mention it. I mean, I will, probably twice a day for the next couple of weeks."

Right then, Bumblebee, Drift, and Grimlock with YoungStar, AshStar, and GaiaStar. while getting there Bumblebee gets ready with his Decepticon hunter and Drift released Jetstorm and Slipstream ready for battle.

"What is it? Decepticons?" Bumblebee asked.

"Wait! Stand down! It was just an Enterprise-Extra-fries- Exercise!" Fixit explained.

"The training drone kinda went haywire," Denny said.

"It was all, "Bzzt! Bzzt!" and Strongarm was like, "Ahh. " And then Sideswipe kicked its head clean off!" Russell tells while trying to imitate all the noises.

"I did not go, "Ahh," Strongarm mention it.

"Where's elder sister?" AshStar asked.

"Well, some 'BOT' didn't get the memo that anything that reminds her of 'DI' makes her go down." Flame said irritated at Fixit.

"Please don't say it was..." YoungStar tried to say.

"It was Thunderhoof," Aqua confirmed.

"Oh good." GaiaStar sigh for relief. "I mean I understand it made her down, but if it was… you know who… she will be loong way gone."

"She went visit friends."

"Oh, okay," YoungStar said.

"The important thing is that with this exercise, I've finally collected enough data to complete my PASERQuAT!" Fixit said.

"Well, it's about time! Um, what's that?" Grimlock said before as usual stays confused.

"PASERQuAT stands for Preliminary Assessment of Skills, Efficiency, and Readiness for Qualifying Active Teammates!" Fixit explained.

"You've been keeping score on us?" Sideswipe asked.

"Why, yes! I've been tracking each team member's performance in training exercises as well as actual mish-Mish-Missions. And combining that data into one easy-to-understand number. For example, Drift has a score of 100."

"As it should be." Drift said.

"Out of a possible 120." Fixit finished. This left Drift and his mini-cons confused.

"Um...sensei. I believe if elder sister would be here, she suggests to ignore that fact and concentrate on what's really important." AshStar suggested. In this, JetStorm and Slipstream nodded for agreement.

"Lieutenant Bumblebee scores a 106, Sideswipe a 95."

"That's, like, 94 points higher than I've gotten on any test ever!"

"Well, good for you. But like my sister just said ignore and concentrate on the important things." Flame said.

"Same with you. Even if you have high points, there's no need to get it to your head." YoungStar said to Bumblebee. Bee just smiled on them. They are becoming like Elena.

"Grimlock received a 93."

"Ooh! That's, like 257 points higher than I've gotten on any test ever!"

All Stars, except Gaia, looked at him. Who would get that low score?

"That's good to know," Gaia said and hugs his leg. "But don't forget to focus on important things too."

"And finally, Strongarm…"

"Look, I just want to be clear, no one should feel bad about not measuring up to my score. I mean, given the time I've put into studying procedure and tactics, it's only natural that I should score the highest."

"Strongarm scored an 89."

"Oho..." Aqua said.

"I-I'm sorry, c-could you repeat that? I think my audio receptors are glitching." Strongarm said.

"Ignore it. Ignore it!" Aqua started to say.

"Yes, your combined skill and efficiency rating is 89."

"Is this about that last exercise? Because that doesn't count! The drone malfunctioned!" Strongarm excused.

"Strongarm, no 'bot is in competition with any 'bot but ourselves." Bumblebee said.

"Although I totally smoked you! Whoo!"

"You are not helping." Flame growled while she and other Stars tried to calm down Aqua who looked like she was trying to hold her cry.

"It's all right, Lieutenant. I'm not bothered or upset. Eighty-nine is still a good score. No, a great score. It just means next time we get results, you'll be amazed by my staggering improvement."

"She is taking all the fun out of this."

"Good, because this is no fun at all. Aqua now has to handle her 'I have to improve my score' mood." Flame said, while and other Star tried now cheer Aqua, who was now pouting sadly.

"Is that it? What about our scores?" Russell asked.

"Yeah. Aren't we Qualified Active Teammates?" Denny asked too.

"I'm sorry, but these are Cybertronian performance metrics. I can't quantify any human contribution to the team." Fixit said.

"What?"

"Thank Primus," Young said speaking for every Star in the scrapyard.

"We have more important things to do than play games with numbers. There is still a dangerous Decepticon scavenger on the loose." Drift reminded.

"Thank you for those wise words," Gaia said.

"Fixit, any luck scanning for Paralon or Buzzstrike?" Bumblebee asked.

"Negative, sir," Fixit informed.

"Then we'll have to go to the scenes of every Cybertronian conflict or sighting on Earth since Autobots first arrived here. Bring up a map charting those locations." Bumblebee said before Fixit showed up the map and there were lots of locations.

"Um, maybe we should split up," Sideswipe suggested.

"Well, it's a good thing elder sister is close to one of them." Flame pointed. "We could contact her by Star connection and let her know."

"Yes! Absolutely! I volunteer to solo investigate the nearest point of contact and improve my score!" Strongarm said.

"Strongarm!" Aqua yelled.

"But, uh, mostly to investigate." Strongarm corrected.

"Ah-ah-ah. Only verifiable first-hand evaluations count, not reports from solo missions." Fixit said.

"Then I'll take Fixit with me. As an observer." Strongarm suggested.

"Bumblebee, please no," Aqua begged.

"Ha. I don't think so. Fixit is way too important here in the Command Center." Bumblebee agreed.

"Dad and I can cover for Fixit," Russell suggested.

"We pretty much know the ropes around here. We are skilled and efficient teammates despite what some may think." Denny said.

"Ah, I don't like it but we'll try it. For one mission only." Bumblebee said.

"No..." Aqua whipped.

* * *

Strongarm, Aqua and Fixit arrive at Mount St. Hilary, site of the first Autobot base on Earth. It sure sounds excited to for girls to see the very first base, where all began.

"It seems unlikely that our scavenger would strike here. Anything of value would've been carted off years ago." Fixit said while wearing a disguise.

"Well, they sure are dumb enough to step in Omega one base, tried steal one blaster and set a bomb in the ruins. Sister was pretty furious about that." Aqua reminded.

"Maybe, but it's pretty far from any city. I bet hardly anyone ever comes up Whoa!" Strongarm said, before noticed construction vehicles and moved hard for not crash on them.

"Phew! That was close."Aqua said.

"Hm. Interesting."

"Interesting? What's interesting? What did I do?"

"Ignore it, Strongarm. We are here on a Mission." Aqua said sounding bit stressful.

Strongarm soon arrived at the cliff, where they spot something, that explained the construction vehicles. There was now new buildings. There's a newly-developed subdivision near the base of the mountain.

"But why would anyone want to live on the side of a dormant volcano?" Strongarm wondered.

"Because it hasn't been active so long, and people these days know how to build, without awakening it and things like that," Aqua suggested. "According to Elder sister and Flame, there are friends who in the island, where also is a dormant volcano and they can handle it."

"Careful! There are humans up ahead." Fixit said noticing three. Turns out it just a realtor who is currently showing a young couple around.

"Let's do our job before more humans show up," Strongarm said.

"Interesting," Fixit said.

"Again? Is that good interesting or bad interesting?"

"Fixit, I'm going to drop water over you and let you rust, if you keep that up." Aqua treated.

Soon they arrived at the old entrance of the old base. Fixit and AquaStar came out from Strongarm before she transformed.

"This is the first Autobot Base? It seemed so much more impressive in Lieutenant Bumblebee's stories."

"Well, they have been here a long time before elder sister was born. Plus, they did move to another base too. I guess it's obvious it looks like old mine entrance." Aqua explained.

"Well, let's go inside and look around," Strongarm said

"Hm," Fixit said and started to make some note on his pad.

"Fixit..." Aqua growled.

"Unless you think I should call for backup. Or maybe you think I shouldn't?" Strongarm suggested.

"Hm."

"Fixit…,"Aqua growled more loudly.

* * *

Inside the mountain everything was clear. there was nothing left. Which means it was cleared off from all cybertronian tech since it was abandoned. Everything now looked like a normal rocky area, until Strongarm noticed something.

"Hang on. These tunnels look new. Someone's been digging here." Strongarm said.

"Digging tunnels through a dormant volcano is very dangerous," Fixit informed.

"I agree. I understand building few houses near, but inside of it, that is crazy." Aqua said.

"Then we'd better find whoever is digging and put a stop to it," Strongarm said before all three moved forward to find who is causing this.

"Do you hear that? Maybe this has something to do with the construction outside." Strongarm said.

"I don't think humans could be that stupid if they want to build living area close by. Unless someone is looking something and uses them as cover." Aqua said.

"No, those frequencies more closely match Cybertronian mining equipment. Curious that you didn't recognize that fact." Fixit pointed.

"Now you're just nit-picking," Strongarm said. Aqua groaned for that. They still had to continue with that.

They kept going until they find some equipment.

"Cybertronian hand tools," Strongarm noted.

"So, this could be made by cons," Aqua said.

"That would indicate the user of the tools is still close by, probably..." Fixit said before someone hit him hard to make him hit the wall and fell unconscious.

"Fixit!" both girls yell. before some went between them and knocked out Strongarm. Aqua looked up on the con, while tried to hold her yell.

"That's what ya get for sniffin' around. Scatterspike's claim, ya Otty-bot varmints! Sawtooth!" con said before her weapon revealed to be mini-con that looked like a shark with legs and hands. He looked at Aqua, who looked scared and still tried hold her yell. He, however, looked worried and bit surprised.

"Come on, ya Mini-Galoot! We left the dang drill runnin' and we don't want it to carve plumb through the mountain!" Scatterspike said before transformed into vehicle mode and left with Sawtooth.

Aqua managed to calm down, but look confused. Why didn't they finish her as well? She went help Fixit first. For being small and not into fighting, he needs help first. Luckily he and Strongarm were waking up.

"Uh. Did somebody get the license plate of that multi-axle cargo transport?" Strongarm asked.

"No, but we shouldn't have any trouble following its tracks," Fixit noted, meaning the trail marks on the grounds.

"No signal. Can't comm for backup from this spot." Strongarm informed, while tried and before transformed in her vehicle mode letting Fixit and Aqua in. "You're not gonna mark me down for getting ambushed back there, right? I mean, you got knocked out too."

"Strongarm!"

"We have more important things to worry about. Like the fact that the temperature has risen 15 degrees. I think we're dangerously close to a magma pocket." Fixit informed.

"Right. More important. Good point." Strongarm said.

They soon arrived to open area inside the volcano, where they spot more hand tools. Strongarm had her weapon ready and Aqua has activated her guardian outfit.

"Careful. Whoever attacked us could be hiding any…" Strongarm said, before she was surprised by Scatterspike and who had Sawtooth as a weapon again. she tried to strike on Strongarm, but Strongarm managed to hold the point of the weapon to avoid her face.

Like realizing that she won't let go of him, Sawtooth let go of Scatterstrike and took over Strongarm's body, making her hit herself and move her before she decided to let go and transform.

"What happened? I couldn't control my own movements" Strongarm said.

"Just like in Omega one base," Aqua noted.

"Fixit! Aqua! I'll keep her busy while you find that drill! Or would it help my score more if…"

"STRONGARM!"

"Ugh! Forget it. Just go." Strongarm said to them before they left the area.

"Sawtooth! Get after that cayuse, and don't let him touch that drill, no matter what!" Scatterspike said to the mini-con before it followed them.

* * *

It took some until Fixit and Aqua find the drill. It was still going and it looks like it was already digging deep.

"Cadet Strongarm! I believe this machine is drilling directly into a magma pocket. If the mountain erupts, it will destroy the human colony below and endanger the entire region."

" _Then shut it down, Fixit! And that's a great order! Make sure I get points for that."_

Aqua decided to reply on that later. Right now they needed to shut the drill. Luckily they found the on/off switch and managed to shut the drill. Just then Sawtooth came. First, he noticed was Aqua.

"I won't let you turn on the drill." she said and stood front of the drill.

"You are under arrest for aiding and abetting a Decepticon. You will be placed in stasis and returned to Cybertron for a tribunal." Fixit said while picking the cuffs.

"No. You can't take me back there. I'm never going back!" Sawtooth said and charged on Fixit.

'Back? is he trying to escape something in Cybertron?' Aqua wondered. right then fight interrupted her thoughts. She decided to make this by easy way. By using her trident, she summoned two water tentacles to separate Fixit and Sawtooth.

"Both of you cool off." She ordered before looked on Sawtooth. "What you mean by not going back.? What happened?" she asked. Sawtooth didn't listen. Instead, he tried to get loose. So, he transformed and managed to get out of water tentacle, but Aqua managed to catch him. But he didn't manage to take control her body. Instead, Aqua started to have visions of the past. She the war, mini-cons took somewhere dark chamber. experiments, yell, pain. It was too much to her, in which she let's go of him while cries out and collapsed to her knees and hold her head. This causes her other water tentacle to disappear and release Fixit.

"What you did to her?" Fixit demanded to know. Sawtooth didn't pay attention to his question, while he tried again hold him down.

"Please! I don't want to hurt anybody. Just let Scatterspike get what she wants, so the other Mini-Cons and I can leave Earth." Sawtooth said. Fixit also could now see, he was honest, with that 'don't want to hurt anybody', but for let Scatterspike drill the volcano, no way. So, he wheeled himself close to the drill and throw Sawtooth up to the drill. sadly, he by accident activated drill again and it continued drilling to the magma pocket.

"Other Mini-Cons? How many are you? If you're in trouble..." Fixit asked. but right then drill managed to hit the sensitive spot of the volcano, in which started to shake the place and let rock from the top fall, instigating that mountain will explode.

"Oh, scrap," Fixit said.

"What's happening?" Sawtooth wondered.

"This whole mountain will explode unless we shut off that drill!" Fixit informed. Realizing how dangerous it was now, Sawtooth went to control panel to shut the drill, but it didn't work.

"The controls are dead," Sawtooth informed.

"Then we must stop it by force," Aqua said and picked one cybertronian hand tool. realizing her, plan Fixit picked it and went up of the drill to place tool between the drill's mechanism. But the machine was too strong that broke the tool.

"Ah! We need something stronger." Fixit informed.

"How about this?" Sawtooth suggested and transformed into a weapon and went between the mechanism and managed to stop it.

However, even if the drill was stopped, but the mountain was ready to explode.

"I'm getting a comm signal here. Fixit to Command Center. We need every available Autobot to these coordinates!" Fixit informed.

"Ah!" Aqua gasped noticing another rock falling on Sawtooth, so she picks him away from the rock.

"Why did you…?" he asked

"Like my elder sister, I don't anyone to get injured in a dangerous place," Aqua said.

They tried moving away from the drill, but the mountain was still collapsing.

"We can't wait for your friends. We must stop this. If we can." Sawtooth said.

"You're right. Somehow, we need to release the pressure in the magma chamber beneath us slowly, just a little at a time." Fixit said.

Right then, they noticed that ground under them started to shatter.

"We can't do that in here. The floor is already too weak." Sawtooth told.

"We need to get to the surface," Fixit said. in this, they tried to leave, but, then the pile of rock covers the exit leaving them trapped. "Sweet Solus Prime!"

" _Fixit, can you hear me? I'm pursuing Scatterspike back to the Autobot Base."_

"Oh, Strongarm! Am I glad to fear flu-Smear glue-Hear you! We're trapped in the drill chamber, and the volcano is about to blow!"

" _Okay, give me a minute."_

"AH!" Aqua yelp, when one crack came under her, in which her ankle twisted.

"My ankle!" Aqua said, while hold on to her foot.

In this Sawtooth helped her up near them.

" _Okay, Fixit, where do you need me?"_

"I'm sending you a series of coordinates. You need to release the pressure at each location by making a small hole, at least four meters deep." Fixit informed. meanwhile, pressure started to steam out near them. Since steam is one of the forms of water, Aqua took advantage of move it away.

"You can control elements?" Sawtooth surprised.

"She is Star," Fixit explained.

Sawtooth was more surprised. Star here? So, it is true...

Right then, they felt that everything has calmed down. Strongarm soon managed to free them.

"Sorry, it took so long to cut through to the three of you," Strongarm said.

"We're just glad to be out, aren't we, Sawtooth? Sawtooth?" Fixit said before realizing that Sawtooth was gone.

"Gone. Must have found another tunnel out." Fixit thought.

"Scatterspike!" Strongarm realized. They went back where Strongarm left Scatterspike. she wasn't there anymore. The only thing that was left were the cuffs.

"I suppose losing them will wreck my score even more," Strongarm said. Aqua didn't bother to say anything. She was pretty sure she has learned her lesson.

"I'd say the good you accomplished today outweighs this small setback," Fixit said. This put both girls to smile.

* * *

In scrapyard, Elena has already arrived and she along to Bumblebee made contact to Optimus Prime.

"We don't know how many there are, or what sort of tech they may have already found. And their Mini-Cons appear to have the ability to take over our motor functions." Bumblebee explained through the call.

"Calling for backup was the right thing, Bumblebee. I'll be there as soon as I can. Optimus Prime out."

"Uh, Bee? We just wanted to say again how How sorry we are about the whole GroundBridge deal..." Denny said.

"Stop. You don't have to say another word about it." Bumblebee said.

"Thanks, Bee! You're the best!" Russell said.

"Because you two aren't allowed to look at another piece of Cybertronian tech until you pass a Fixit-approved training course!" Bumblebee said.

"Who's idea this was again?" Elena asked. "I was out only a few hours out and you let Fixit on the field and Denny and Russell alone into the command center."

"I didn't like the idea either." Bumblebee said. luckily, Elena didn't need to ask more, since she saw most of it in her Star connection.

"Strongarm. I wanted to let you know that, due to your exceptional performance today, I've raised your PASERQuA score by 1. 5 points.

"Seriously? Saving you, a mountain, and an entire human colony is only worth a point and a half?

"Thanks, Sideswipe, but I'm over it. Numbers don't matter. Only results."

"Finally!" said both Flame and Aqua.

"That is a very mature attitude for someone I still beat by four and a half points! Whoo!"

"Sideswipe..." Flame growled.

"Very funny. Fixit, since you couldn't give yourself a PASERQuAT score, I prepared an evaluation for you." Strongarm said.

"Really? What did I get?" Fixit asked.

"I think it's best to keep the results secret. I wouldn't want you to have a crisis of confidence." Strongarm said. Aqua giggled on that. Now he will know how it feels.

"Oh, can't you give me a hint? Is it higher than 90? Oh! Higher than 80? Oh, come on, it has to be above 70. Call me!"

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** Luckily I managed to make this one too.


	17. Pretzel Logic

**AN:** Well, this was quick to make. Enjoy

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

 _"You are now patched in with the rest of the team, Lieutenant."_ Fixit informed while got everyone on the screen.

"Hello? Is this thing on?" Grimlock asked, while tried the connection.

"Grim, it is on," Elena said, who was there with GaiaStar wearing winter outfits. Each Star was with their 'bot partner.

"Bee, can you hear me? I know we're checkin' locations where these Decepticon Scavengers might go to find old Cybertronian relics, but I'm all by myself on this mountain. And I don't think there's anything here for these Scavengers to, you know scavenge."

 _"We have to visit every site of Cybertronian activity on Earth, Grimlock."_ Bumblebee answered.

 _"Haven't there been hundreds of those, Sir?"_ Strongarm asked.

 _"At least. We don't want these 'Cons getting their hands on some ancient weapon or bomb that's been lying around."_ Bumblebee said.

 _"Fixit, we have initialized the Decepticon Activity Beacon you devised."_ Drift informed.

 _"Excellent! I am receiving your sig-sig-signal. Simply plant the beacon in the ground and I will GroundBridge you to the next location to repeat the process."_ Fixit said.

 _"I'm gonna be rusty and obsolete by the time we finish this,"_ Sideswipe complained.

 _"No need to overreact."_ Flame said.

 _"Fixit, any word on Optimus' arrival? We could use the help."_ Bumblebee asked.

 _"No word yet,_ Lieutenant, _"_ Fixit answered.

"Hey, Bee? How come you only gave me one of these beacon thingies?" Grimlock asked.

 _"Given this morning's incident, Grim, I thought it best to restrict you to one mission. Where any damage might be limited."_ Bumblebee said.

"Is that the reason you asked me here?" Elena asked annoyingly.

"But you know what happened this morning was an accident! I said I was sorry!" Grimlock said

 _"And I appreciate that. But there've been a lot of "_ sorries _" lately, so let's just take it one mission at a time for now, okay? Be careful out there. Bumblebee out."_ he said before he ends the call and so did others.

"He just got done sayin' we need all the help we can get! But he sticks me out of the way and says I can't go anywhere?! Not cool, bee!" Grimlock started to complain before shouted the last line, which echoes in the mountain monastery. "It was a mistake! Everybody makes mistakes. I'm not allowed to make one stupid mistake?" Grimlock said before he punches the wall of the monastery, while yells. This causes small avalanche near.

"Grimlock!" girls yell.

Grimlock tried to remove his fist from the wall before they all heard a kind chuckle.

"Good punch, my friend! The next wall that tries to attack you will surely think twice! Won't you come inside and have one of my pretzels? I sell them in the village. Come. Inside is much better than out here in the cold. Especially with all of these walls assaulting you." said the monk who stood behind them, with a kind smile. Realizing that there was a human behind them girls were all scared. "Come!" he invited them. Girls looked on Grimlock on what they should do.

"Okay. Two stupid mistakes" Grimlock admit.

"What we do?" Gaia asked.

"Well, since he asked nicely, we can't ignore it. Let's hope he can keep our secret." Elena suggested.

"How you can be sure?"

"Hello, monks are been here, since...ages. maybe they have seen the whatever we are trying to find." Elena suggested.

So, they agreed on that. Once releasing Grimlock from the wall and fix it, they followed the monk to inside. Without any of them realizing that avalanche revealed cave under them.

* * *

Girls and Grimlock followed the monk who introduced himself as brother Gunter. Girls tried to remind quiet and wait proper time to speak. Or that's what Elena suggested. That, however, didn't stop Grimlock trying cover-tell himself.

"No, it's true, I'm not really here. You only think you're seeing me. I'm a-a-a "hallumination?" "Hallucinosity"? Halitosis!"

"Hallucination." Girls corrected. Brother Gunter chuckled on that.

"Maybe you're imagining me 'cause you ate too many of whatever those are. I bet that's it."

Elena facepalms herself on that. Seriously?

"Eh, where you are from is none of my business, but I would like to know your names." brother Gunter said.

"Oh, I'm Elena. This is GaiaStar." Elena introduced herself and Gaia.

"It's Grimlock. I mean, it would be, if I was real." Grimlock tried again.

"Okay. Ah, yes." brother Gunter chuckled.

"Grim, I think he knows you are real," Gaia said to him.

"This isn't weird for you? Even a little bit?" Grimlock asked while transformed to his 'bot mode.

"I overheard part of your conversation before you punched my home. Heh, heh! I know you meant no harm."

"Um...which part exactly?" Gaia asked worriedly.

"Oh, about make sure someone won't get their hands on some old weapons or bombs." Brother Gunter said kindly.

"Well, yes. my… friends came here a long time ago and with them came also some mean bad guys and to make sure they won't hurt anyone, they hid some of the weapons different places on Earth. But now some greedy big guys want to find those things to gloat with them and cause damage around. So we want to make sure they won't find them and that, people won't get hurt." Elena explained. "And we are so sorry about the wall. Grimlock didn't know it would get 'stuck' to it."

"I'm sorry. I just get so frustrated." Grimlock admitted.

"What exactly is frustrating you?" brother Gunter ask, while they arrived in the kitchen. Elena and Gaia followed him to the table on the second floor where was dough and flour, while Grimlock stayed on the first floor.

"That my boss totally over-reacts every time I make a teeny mistake! Like this morning, I was helping some friends with a job and I started my part just a little early and messed things up just a smidge. A smidge!" Grimlock tells, while in last part hit the table, to make a bit of flour jump to the air.

"Hm. Are you sure the problem isn't that maybe you need to learn patience?"

"I guess maybe I do rush in without thinkin' sometimes. Lots of times. Lots and lots of times…"

"Make that mostly." Gaia cleared. "He gets over excited easily."

"Okay, patience! Can you teach me!? Like, really, really fast?"

"I can teach you. But first, you can help me make some pretzels." Brother Gunter suggested.

"But I want to learn patience right now! It's really important!" Grimlock complained.

"So is making pretzels." Brother Gunter said calmly before he started to make one pretzel. first spreading flour to the table, then picking one dough before started to move it on the table, until it turns into long line before picks it from its ends and moves between in the middle until there was one pretzel. Girls followed close to him, while watched him doing it. "Now you try. Remember: The dough wants to be a pretzel," he said to Grimlock.

Grimlock tried by picking the dough and let it drop on the table, then he picked the bowl full of flour and drop it on the dough, in which everything was covered by flour, even Brother Gunter, Elena, and Gaia.

"I think I did that backwards." He admitted.

"Try again." brother Gunter chuckled.

* * *

After some time, Grimlock tried to make pretzels. He almost exposed, when answered Bee's call, but luckily he won't pay much attention to it. Elena and Gaia tried to make some pretzels too. Their first ones came either too small or in the wrong shape, but Brother Gunter didn't mind. He even let Gaia taste one of the pretzels, since it was her first time. After tasting it she asked if she could get some with them when they have to return. Brother Gunter promised that they could take those they have made, said that having own made pretzels taste better when you know that you have made them yourself. However, Grimlock still didn't get it yet.

"This one looks like a Snaketicon swallowed a bag of ball bearings. I don't even know how that one caught on fire!" Grimlock said meaning one that has burned and luckily has cooled down thanks to Elena.

"I was wondering that myself." Brother Gunter chuckled.

"I think I stay a bit far, til it's safe to continue," Gaia said, who stood behind Elena. The fire accident got her by surprise. Elena however, tried holding her laugh. whatever happened, for her it was hilarious.

"I'm sorry, Brother Gunter I just don't think I'll ever get this right," Grimlock admitted.

"Friend Grimlock, do you really think I got this right on my first attempt? Or my second? Or my hundredth? Of course not. But I stayed with my task. I stayed…"

"Patient." realized Grimlock.

"Yes. Because when you do, what you can achieve is amazing!" Brother Gunter, while took another bite of pretzel.

"Either that was a very crunchy pretzel or something is not right," Grimlock said.

"It felt like it came from the catacombs." Brother Gunter said.

"Looks like someone hid something there." Gaia guessed.

"Can you take us there?" Elena asked from Brother Gunter.

* * *

Once they arrived at catacombs, they spot Decepticon and Dinobot mini-con. It didn't take long to guess what they are after. just like before, this con

"Decepticons! Brother Gunter, go back up." Grimlock said.

"Grimlock, wait! No one comes to this chamber because it is unstable. And if it conti…" Brother Gunter tried to warn.

"No time! Get to safety! Let me handle this!" Grimlock said before transformed into Dinobot.

"Did you say unstable?" Elena asked worriedly. For that, there was no need to answer when Grimlock hit Decepticon to one of the pillars, which caused rocks on the roof to fall. Grimlock tried to avoid them, but then made one hit the another wall, which started to crack through the roof.

"Oh, scrap!" Grimlock said before roof started to fall down.

"Gaia!" Elena ordered.

"I can see it," Gaia said before activated her guardian outfit and used her vines hold walls together and cover the cracks. Sadly, it didn't stop some of the rocks fall on Grimlock.

"Grimlock!" Gaia shouts and went to help him.

"Now we get what we came for," the 'con said, before shelf fall on them. Turns out, Elena and Brother Gunter did that. Elena was still in her human form but had her staff and Brother Gunter had his baking tools. "What in the name of the Sargassoid Sea?"

"Oh great! First a lunatic scorpion, now a crazy old pirate-lobster." Elena said looking bit annoyed.

"Now that I have retrieved my tools from upstairs, I am giving you both one chance to leave." brother Gunter said to the cons.

"Brother Gunter, get outta here!" Grimlock shout.

"Do not worry, my friend. I am more than capable of protecting my home from the likes of simple burglars. Even unusual-looking ones." Brother Gunter said.

"Oh, they are more than just burglars, they heartless greedy scavengers. They take anything they want without caring what kind of damage they cause." Elena explained. "It's our duty to stop them before innocents get hurt."

"Ye be brave, but ye stand between me and my treasure." con said. Elena went front of Brother Gunter to protect him.

"You can kiss the treasure goodbye. For I have already sentenced one of you to be arrested for damaging property and threatening innocents."

"For what rights of...Of!" Con asked before Elena shaped him with electricity.

"I'm Elena Prime Star Supreme. And I have rights for place sentence for likes of you." Elena said.

"Well, Let's make sure this squishy never stands again." Con said before looked on the mini-con."Now, ye poor excuse for a bilge pump!"

"Hey! That's not the way to talk to him!" Gaia shout.

Mini-con, however, did like was told and transformed into weapon and con pointed it at Elena and Brother Gunter. Elena was preparing to protect themselves from the blast, but luckily Grimlock managed to get up and throw a rock, which moved blast away. Sadly it did, broke the shelf, where Elena and Brother Gunter stood and they were falling. Grimlock luckily managed to pick Brother Gunter and move him to safety.

"I am all right. I landed on bags of flour" he answered.

"Good. Stay there. We handle this." Elena shout, who has managed to land well.

Grimlock was ready to face the con until he realized.

"Wait. Slow down. Bee, we got a problem!" Grimlock called before he felt something on his legs. "Hey!"

"I don't want to hurt you. Stand down, and we'll be on our way." said the mini-con. This made Grimlock wonder. Didn't want to hurt?

"Well, we may understand with you, but your pal there..."Gaia said and point the con.

"Don't chat with them! Attack them!"

Mini-con had no choice, but to listen and charged on Grimlock. Girls managed to move away. But by charging on Grimlock caused another pillar to break apart and the artifact came out. The 'con managed to pick up and activated it. Grimlock tried to get it back and artifact managed to make cons fists bigger and hit him hard.

"Grimlock!" Gaia shouts and runs to him, but Elena stopped her before she gets hurt. The con was ready to beat Grimlock more as in practice for something, but right then others arrived. Bumblebee and others went on the con, while Jetstorm and Slipstream went on the mini-con.

"No, don't hurt him," Gaia begged. Luckily, mini-con knew how to dodge them, but then went, transformed into a weapon and took over Sideswipe's body to knock out Drift. Then he tried the same on Grimlock, but something else. happened.

"Aaarggh! What are you doin'? Cut it out, cut it out, cut it out!" Grimlock shouts and lets go of the mini-con before it transformed back. "Your voice was in my head"

"How did you resist me?" mini-con asked.

Gaia tried to go talk, but right then Decepticon knocked out Grimlock and others before it runs away with the mini-con.

"Our enemies do not have much of a head start, so we should be able to…" Drift said.

"Is everyone alright, Grimlock?" Brother Gunter asked, while came out.

"Robots in disguise, Grimlock, robots in disguise." Bumblebee lectured, since they cover was exposed by a human.

"Do not be frustrated with Grimlock. I will tell no one that I have seen you." Brother Gunter said.

"I already told most of our story," Elena told.

"Elder sister!" other Stars yelled.

"Brother Gunter's cool, Bee. We can trust him." Grimlock said.

"How can you be so sure?" Bumblebee asked and looked at the monk. Well, why not trust a man who serves high mighty? "Yeah okay. Uh Hey, back to business! Let's rev up and roll out!" he said before they went to follow the con.

"Sorry I rushed in to attack that Decepticon. You tried to tell me the room was unstable." Grimlock said.

"Heh-heh-heh! Never think about the pretzels you have already baked, Grimlock. Only think of the next one." Brother Gunter said.

"Time to ride, Grimlock!" Bumblebee informed before Grimlock went with them.

"Um.. sis, can you stay here?" Gaia asked.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Well, to make sure that con won't return here just in case and well… also so he won't use as hostage and..."

"You want me to make more pretzels for home?" Elena guessed.

"Pretty please," Gaia begged with puppy eyes. Brother Gunter chuckled on that. Who knew Star girl, out of space likes now pretzels.

"Okay. But make sure no one will get hurt or sees you." Elena said.

Gaia smiled before went with Grimlock after others.

* * *

Others have managed to spot Decepticon and his mini-con before they went after him. Decepticon, also known as Thermidor meanwhile contacts Clawtrap, his college to find that his ship's GroundBridge is out, leaving him and mini-con, Tricerashot to fend for themselves. Grimlock and Gaia emerge on the mountainside and try to tell Bumblebee to wait for them before he starts to get down from the mountain Gaia on his back. However, the other Autobots are already pursuing the scavenger. Thermidor manages to take out Drift, Sideswipe, and Strongarm with their Stars before there was only Bumblebee and YoungStar left. Thermidor tried to get rid of him by drive difficult way, but Bee stayed behind him no matter what.

"He's stickin' with me like a bad-luck Albatronus!" Thermidor complained. "But maybe if I give him somethin' else to think about," he said before stopped and transformed, in which Tricerashot fell into the snow.

Right then Bumblebee and YoungStar came prepared to fight.

"You're going down, Decepticon," Bumblebee said while getting his Decepticon hunter ready.

"I don't think so, Autobot In fact, if you take one step closer, it's gonna be a whole lot of squishies goin' down!" Thermidor threatened and had his weaponized Claw ready to cut pillar, which belongs to the ski lift, which people use.

"How dare you?! If elder sister finds this out, you will curse the day you choose this planet." YoungStar said while small lighting spikes fly around her and her teeth became bit sharp.

"You're just going to make it worse for yourself, Decepticon." Bumblebee said.

"Aw, your concern for me be touchin', so it is," Thermidor said. YoungStar started to growl, but it sounded more like the growl of the lion, before...

"No, Bee, don't rush in. Wait for me! We'll take him together!" Heard Grimlock's voice behind. YoungStar looked behind and spot Grimlock and Gaia coming. But right then Bumblebee tried to charge but got knocked out easily.

"No!" YoungStar shouts and went to check him. Right when she has managed to notice that he is just passed out, she heard something else.

"What are you doing!? You've won! No one else needs to get hurt!" Tricerashot said.

"That Autobot has partners, remember? And they'll be after me soon enough unless they're busy with a different problem. Heh, heh!"

"How...DARE YOU?!" YoungStar roared before lighting started to take a form of the lion. inside the lighting lion, she moved on four just like in Decepticon island. She tried to jump on Thermidor, but Tricerashot was between there. Right when lion's shining paw went through him, YoungStar started to see flashbacks. They were almost same like Aqua's, but with more details. Middle of the war, mini-cons kidnapped by Decepticons, mad experiments with them, yell, pain.

Seeing the flashback, made the lion disappear around YoungStar and she collapsed in shock.

"What happened to her?" Tricerashot wondered.

"I don't care, but it sure made her quiet," Thermidor said. "Any other objections?"

Tricerashot looked down feeling bad for the Star. He didn't know what made her collapse. But he could tell she didn't want innocents to suffer. And either didn't he.

He was ready to stop Thermidor before he heard a roar behind him and noticed big Dinobot coming at the big lobster and managed to get him far from the pillar before started to hit him with his tail.

"Down, lobster! Mean lobster! Bad, bad lobster!" Grimlock said, while kept hitting the con. In this Gaia joined the hitting and got down to smack at his face.

"This is for my sister,...for threatening innocent humans,... threatening Brother Gunter,….." Gaia said while smacked him.

Sadly, Thermidor managed to move away from both of them, so he could get up and started to fight with Grimlock.

Gaia meanwhile, went check YoungStar.

"Young, What happened?" Gaia asked from her. Young simply looked shocked tears falling from her eyes.

"Pain...torture..." Young mumbled in shock.

"I...I didn't touch her. Her beast went through me and..." Tricerashot explained.

"Beast? What beast?" Gaia asked.

Right then both of them heard how Grimlock managed to give good smack at Thermidor. However, it wasn't enough to knock him down. Thermidor wasn't happy.

"What's the matter with ye, ye lube-livered coward!" Thermidor yell to Tricerashot, but he did nothing. "Ye want a Dinobot destroyed right, do it yerself." Thermidor decided and hit the ground causing huge impact, which caused Grimlock to fell, before Thermidor hit him far.

"Grimlock!" Gaia yells and went to him.

"And once I'm done with him, MiniCon, I'm gonna twist you into a sheepshank knot!" Thermidor threatened.

"Twist like a pretzel Like a pretzel!" Grimlock realized.

"Patience," Gaia said, before she closed her eyes and touched the ground. Even if there was snow, it didn't bother her having contact with the ground.

Thermidor started to walk at them, but Tricerashot couldn't let that happen. So, he decided to buy some time and run between, making Thermidor stumble.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to…" Tricerashot excused.

"Oh, watch where you're goin'!" Thermidor shout, while Grimlock got up and Gaia opened her eyes fully green."Sorry to keep ye waitin', Dinobot but now it's time for ye to walk the plank!" Thermidor said before charged.

"Be patient. Wait for him..."Grimlock repeated his lessons until Thermidor tried to charge, but Grimlock managed to dodge and grab him and push him down, in which he lost hold of the artifact.

"You wanted to be a pretzel!" Grimlock said.

"Well, here's the last touch. For bad talking about that cute Dinobot." Gaia said before gave one final hit Thermidor. No one couldn't notice the vines that surround her hand, which made smack big enough knock him out.

Once doing that Grimlock and Gaia went check Bumblebee and Young. None of them didn't notice Tricerashot move to Thermidor, before portal appeared and two claw grab both of them and moving through the portal.

"No! Don't let them…" Bumblebee tried to say, but it was already too late. Portal had closed and the only thing that was left was the artifact. "Well, it's not a total loss The criminals got away, but we saved the artifact," Bee said while picked the artifact.

"I'm not so sure that Mini-Con is a bad bot, Bee. He wasn't on our side, but he didn't seem crazy about that Decepticon, either." Grimlock said.

"I agree," Gaia said.

"I hope you're right, but let's not jump to any conclusions. That MiniCon was very powerful. We can't afford to let our guard down." Bumblebee said while others arrived.

"Nice work, Lieutenant," Strongarm said.

"Don't look at me. This was all Grimlock." Bumblebee told.

"Yeah? Walk us through it, big guy. How did you single-handedly beat those Scavengers?" Sideswipe asked.

"I guess I finally learned some patience," Grimlock said proudly.

"I'd say you learned it pretty well. What, is there some kind of secret patience academy up here?" Bumblebee asked.

"Something like that," Grimlock said, while he and Gaia looked at the monastery.

* * *

In night time, Grimlock and Bumblebee wherein the monastery with Brother  
Gunter, Elena, Gaia, and Young. Young did learn quickly the baking but never could make the right shape. Kindly Brother Gunter told girls they can take them with them, since it was nice to teach them.

"Aw, and how did that one catch on fire?!" Bumblebee asked, who made the same mistake like Grimlock. Young was surprised and took cover by Elena and Gaia, who had got used to it.

"I was wondering that myself. Don't worry about it." Brother Gunter said.

"The last pretzel has already been baked. Think only about the next one." Grimlock said before he tried next. this time he managed to do it all in right way. Sure, pretzel didn't come out perfect, but it still had the same shape. It was even bigger one. Brother Gunter smiled knowing that Grimlock has finally learned his lesson.

"The dough wants to be a pretzel. It wants to be a pretzel." Bumblebee tried to remember, before did another mistake like Grimlock did. He picked the dough and drop it to the table and then picked the bowl of flour and drops it on the dough, which all flour spreads everywhere, covering everyone to it. "Uh, I think I did that backwards." He admits.

In this, everyone, except Young and Bee laughs and say. "Try again."

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** Okay! Done! Let's see how long it will take with next Chap


	18. Mighty Big Trouble

**AN:** I managed to make this one too. Enjoy!

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

While 'bots were in Egypt looking for the relic, Elena went with AshStar Japan visiting the same village, she took girls. As Star Supreme, with connection with Great Elk, she has gone to check local mythical creatures that actually exist there. Meanwhile, she also went visit people in the village. AshStar took a chance to visit the local dojo and try her new skills, while Elena visited elders. As usual, they treated her kindly. Showing pictures of their children and grandchildren or asked her for tea. After some time been there, Elena and AshStar needed to return back to base. Before they left some of the villagers gave some local treats and Bentō, aka. lunch meal in a box.

"They sure spoil you," AshStar said.

"What? You want them to pay me by handling local creatures?" Elena asked.

"Good point. The meal will do." AshStar said before ground bridge got active and they went through.

"We're back!" Elena said while they came to Scrapyard. "We brought some nice meals..." she stopped while sensing something was wrong. There was only Denny, Russell, Grimlock and Sideswipe in the command center with half cut H.E.P. generator.

"What happened here?" AshStar asked.

"Um… 'bots found that generator that could fry their brain and it got active by accident," Denny explained.

"Oh no! Did someone..."

"No, as you can see it was cut half by Sideswipe," Russell said.

"I sense 'but' coming," Elena said.

"But then Sideswipe made the question and answered it himself and then Fixit, Jetstorm and Slipstream got mad about it and Sideswipe said they are cute when they get offended and then..."

"Okay, thank you, Grimlock. We get it. Sideswipe offended mini-cons." Elena said. "What about others?"

"They told me I should apologize them and left," Sideswipe said.

"Even my Stars?" Elena wondered.

"Hey, my joke wasn't on them, but they still took it like it was," Sideswipe said.

"Well, be glad I was with elder sister. Otherwise, I would cut you into pieces. I'll go talk to Jetstorm and Slipstream." AshStar said and left things she carried to Denny and Russell. Elena tried to go through quickly by Star connection what happened. Yeah, she can totally agree with others. Sideswipe had crossed the line there.

"Sideswipe, I think girl got offended also because Stars also are in one way mini-cons too. So, when you made that 'joke' on mini-cons and it offended them, you did offended girls too." Elena said. "So, I agree with others with this; you SHOULD apologize them,"Elena said.

"Scrap!" Sideswipe said.

* * *

Sometime later all Stars are enjoying the food Elena and AshStar brought from Japan. Denny and Russell got some too and were eating it in the cafeteria near their trailer. AshStar was training with Jetstorm and Slipstream.

"Girls." Elena Started getting their attention. "When I pass through by Star connection on what happened today, I sensed that some of you had seen something. Like a sight of the past."

Gaia and Flame remained confused, but Young and Aqua knew what she meant.

"We did" Young confessed. "It happened when we got touched by those mini-cons."

"Mini-cons?"

"Yes. When Fixit and I tried to stop one called Sawtooth in the mountain of St. Hilary, I touched him when he was a weapon. That's when I saw it." Aqua explained.

"Mine was when that crazy lobster tried to break the pillar. I was somehow in the form of..."

"Lion made of lightings." Elena finished.

"Yeah. somehow when it's paw touched the mini-con I saw it too."

Elena remained thinking when Bumblebee and others came to the command center to Fixit.

"Fixit, any sign of Optimus approaching Earth on long-range scanners?" Bumblebee asked.

"Negative, sir. I'm sure he's on his way." Fixit answered.

"Oh, I hope so. I can't shake the feeling there's something bigger going on with these strange Mini-Cons we've encountered." Bumblebee said.

"Lieutenant, about those Mini-Cons, I was thinking…" Strongarm started before Sideswipe came.

"Uh-oh, Strongarm was thinking. This won't end well." he joked.

"Haven't you made enough enemies for one day?" Strongarm asked coldly.

"We're past all that, right, buddy-bot?" Sideswipe said. But Fixit ignored him and looked away and so did the Stars, except Elena who was still occupied on thinking.

"You never apologized," Strongarm said.

"Ugh! I'm sorry, or whatever. I guess. Okay?" Sideswipe said to them. But in this Fixit left his post to elsewhere in the command center where won't see Sideswipe.

"Excuse us. I believe we lost our appetite." Young said before she and girls left, while Elena still remained thinking.

"Huh. You think the shorties are gonna ignore me forever?" Sideswipe wondered.

"Not if you give them a proper apology." Bumblebee said.

"With sincerity." Strongarm finished.

Sideswipe looked bit confused. In this Elena decided to explain things to him.

"Sideswipe, do you even want to know how you sounded like when you 'apologized' just now?" Elena said while walked to them.

"Does it matter?" Sideswipe asked.

"A lot. This is how you sounded. 'I'm tired of this. Could we just forget about it? I didn't do anything wrong.' That." Elena said.

"I didn't say that," Sideswipe said.

"But you sounded like it," Elena said. "To apologize right, you must admit your mistake and that you didn't mean to offend them."

"Seriously?"

"Yes!" Elena said bit irritated. "Seriously, even a con can apologize better than you! Even Ste..." She stopped there, realizing who she was about to say.

"Who?" Sideswipe wondered. This got other's attention too.

"Nevermind, forget it." She said and walks away.

"Please, tell me I didn't upset her too." Sideswipe worried.

"No, you didn't." Bumblebee said.

"Although, I won't be surprised if that happens," Strongarm said.

* * *

After some time Elena was in the Command Center with Stars talking about the mini-cons with Bumblebee and Strongarm. Bumblebee and Strongarm discuss how the new Mini-Cons seemed reluctant to aid their Decepticon partners as well as how powerful they are. Fixit notes that there is a strong symbiosis between Weaponizer and Bot; the host gets powered up, though it's unknown to what extent. And yet Bumblebee felt that the Weaponizer was holding back for some reason. Elena mostly listened to their conversation. Taking that on the note and what Young and Aqua saw through the flashbacks, there is something going on about those mini-cons.

"Elena?" Bumblebee called her. This interrupted her from her thoughts and looked at him and Strongarm. "What you think of this?" he asked, while Drift, Grimlock, Denny, and Russell came as well.

"I need more information," Elena admit. "By what I heard from AquaStar and YoungStar, they might learn the psychic touch of Stars."

"Psychic touch?" Denny asked.

"With it, Stars heal traumas or anything that is related to bot's mind. Like he knows something, but he can't tell because he is injured or he is brainwashed and he needs help to return back to normal." Elena explained.

"I know that." Bumblebee said. "Back then, during the war, FallStar thought Decepticons do it by creating the cortical psychic patch. Knowing this, Stars stopped using it, because they felt going low as cons."

"But you said Young and Aqua might have learned it. Did they saw something?" Strongarm asked.

"I believe, they saw the past of those mini-cons," Elena said. "I tried to look them through Star connection, but every time I did, I felt like it was incomplete because they couldn't handle the pain it holds."

"Pain?" Bumblebee wondered.

Right then, Sideswipe comes with one small flower.

"Autobots are good, Decepticons are bad. I'm so very sorry, that I made you angry." he read. Everyone stay quiet.

"Dude, you ruined entire poem," Gaia said.

"I couldn't think of anything that rhymes with 'bad' What?" Sideswipe said.

"How about 'mad'?" Flame suggested.

"Has Sideswipe sustained an injury to his cranial casing?" Fixit asked. Right, then they hear the strange sound before alarm came on and Fixit checks the monitors.

"We have multiple trespassers on the property," Fixit informed.

"Denny, Russell, take cover. Team, let's rev up and roll out." Bumblebee ordered before Denny and Russell hide to the command center and Bumblebee and his team went look what is going on.

Elena closed her eyes and passed through Star connection if one of her Stars was there. Luckily, there was, AshStar. And she could see who were trespassers. The mini-cons.

"Girls, we must go help them," she said. In this Young, Aqua, Flame, and Gaia activated their watches to get their outfits and followed Elena where others were. Fixit followed them too.

"What are you up to?" Fixit asked from Elena.

"I know who they are." she said.

"Really?" Fixit said and tried to make the contact. "Lieutenant Bumblebee, Miss Star know who they are. Lieutenant?"

"Must be busy to answer," Elena said while they kept going. At one point it was hard to tell where to go in a scrapyard.

"Split up," Elena ordered and they did. Young and Flame went with Elena, while Aqua and Gaia went with Fixit.

"Lieutenant Bumblebee, status report. If you can hear me, please respond." Fixit tried before self almost fall on them. That's when they found them. the mini-cons had managed to take control over Bumblebee, Strongarm, Sideswipe and Grimlock. and now they tried to take over Drift.

"No! Leave my master alone!" Ash shout before flaming feathers surrounded her and formed a flaming phoenix. This straddled bit the mini-cons but didn't stop their work.

"AshStar, Stop it! Before you burn us all." Drift ordered. AshStar looked all worried before flames fade away and Phoenix disappeared, while she passed out. This gave mini-cons chance to open Drift's hand and let one of them take him under control. Right then they spot, Fix, Aqua and Gaia.

"Oh, there you all are. Just came to tell you, if you need me, I'll be vacationing on Alpha Centauri." Fixit said before started to run away. Tricerashot tried to go after him, but Gaia went between him.

"Stop, I won't let you harm anyone," Gaia said. In this, Sawtooth who was controlling Strongarm let her go and went to him.

"Tricerashot, wait. Please, we only came for the High-Energy Pulse generator we detected," he said to him.

"You want the...?" Fixit heared and returned to tell the bad news. "I'm afraid it was destroyed."

"Then there is nothing for us here," Sawtooth said.

"Guys?! What's going on..?!" Elena called for them before found them. "By father Primus..."

"Elder sister, don't be harsh on them." Aqua tried to say. Right then, something flies above them and was about dive right at Elena. Flame and Young moved away, but whatever it was grabbed on Elena by her shoulders.

"Elder sister!" all girls yelled, while the mini-cons let go of the 'bots and run away.

"Autobots, give chase." Ordered Bumblebee said bit tired because of the control of mini-cons.

"Students, remain with Fixit and Stars in case our enemies return." Drift said and left Jetstorm and Slipstream with girls and Fixit before they left the scrapyard.

"I suggest we retreat to the Command Center before…" Fixit suggested before Groundbridge appeared and three cons came from it. "...something like that happens!" he yelps.

"Mini-Cons. Just what we were looking for. Time to get paid." said one of the cons while they surrounded the mini-cons and Stars.

"Over our dead bodies, Bountyhunter!" YoungStar shouts. Right then, all girls got huge sap on them and they collapse to the ground and their outfits return back to normal.

"Stars, huh? We might just get a bonus as well."

* * *

In no time the Groundbridge opens inside the cave and bounty hunters pass through it with the mini-cons and unconscious Stars.

"Well, there is no need to push. We're not resis-sis-sis-" Fixit says before notice someone coming from the shadows. "This... This isn't possible. Starscream? Your configuration does not match the visual references in my database. Have you been working out?"

"Just like you ordered, Starscream." the bounty hunter said.

"I'm curious, where did you capture them, Shadelock? At the lost-and-found depository?" Starscream asked annoyed before pushes Shadelock to the wall. "You brought me the wrong Mini-Cons!"

"But we tracked their energy signatures to the..."

"Ah, I believe I understand the confusion. You see, other Mini-Cons departed Denny Clay's scrapyard just before..." Fixit tried to say.

"Denny Clay? Is he your superior officer?" Starscream asked.

"Oh, no. That would be Lieutenant Bumble- Bumble-Bumble-Bumble- Bumble-Bumble-Bumble..."

"Bumblebee? Bumblebee is here?" Starscream realized.

"Bumblebee! Oh, no." Fixit realized too what he had just split out.

"This just gets better and better," Starscream said grinning evilly.

"We also found these." other bounty hunter known as Roughedge said and pushed Stars front of Starscream. Starscream wasn't first impressed before noticed the Star symbols on them.

"Stars here as well? This has to the best day ever." Starscream said before started to laugh evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bumblebee and others returned to the Command Center. Since they couldn't find the weaponizer mini-cons and Elena they tried to contact Fixit, but he didn't answer and neither didn't the Stars, which why they returned. But when they did, they heard the bad news that some cons took them.

Right then a hologram message came to them.

" _Hello, Bumblebee. Nice to see me, isn't it?"_ heard a familiar voice from a familiar con.

"Starscream? But we thought you were..." Bumblebee said.

" _Yes, I'm sure you did. Your Mini-Cons and Stars are with me, and they're functional. For now."_ Starscream said, while in hologram message appeared five cylinders, which each hold one unconscious Star.

"Release them, or I shall…" Drift said before Bumblebee stopped him.

"What do you want?" Bumblebee asked.

" _You."_ This shocked Bumblebee. " _Lay down your weapon and surrender to me. Or your Mini-Cons will pay the price. And Stars,...well, we both know what has happened before..."_ Starscream said smiling evilly and placed his sharp finger on one cylinder which holds by coincidence YoungStar.

Bumblebee looked down before came to a decision. With any possible luck, Starscream doesn't know that Elena is on Earth as well. Plus, Optimus is probably on his way there, but how long he can't tell. But he can't risk the mini-cons and Stars. He must have faith. In this decision, he drops his weapon.

"Bee, what are you doing?" Sideswipe said.

"Lieutenant, no," Strongarm begged.

"I can't let the Mini-Cons and Stars suffer." Bumblebee said.

"Oh, so noble. They'll sing songs about you when you're gone, Bumblebee. Come, now." Starscream said before hologram message ended and Groundbridge appeared. In this Bumblebee started to walk to it, but before he entered, he looked on his team.

"This isn't over." he said before entered the bridge before it closed.

"Fixit, track Bee's signal. Oh, yeah. Scrud." Sideswipe said before realized they are in a hopeless situation.

"If my students, Fixit, and Stars are harmed, there is no place in the galaxy where Starscream will be safe from me." Drift said angrily

"I'm not waiting around for that to happen. I'm going after them." Sideswipe said.

"Wait. This isn't some average 'Con we're dealing with. It's Starscream." Strongarm said. "The four of us aren't experienced enough or equipped to…"

Right then alarm came on again. Denny went to check what it was, now that he and Russell had learned something about how to use cybertronian tech and because Fixit wasn't there to do it.

"What now?" Grimlock asked

"Contact coming in by air," Denny informed.

"Might be Starscream looking to finish the job. On guard, team." Strongarm said while they all took their weapons and were ready to fight when ship float above them.

Right then it's door opens and someone comes down. No, not just one, if not four. Team realize it is not an enemy if not an ally. It was Optimus Prime and three remaining Stars, PeaceStar, StrengthStar and SweetStar.

"I think we just got a lot better equipped," Grimlock said.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** Done! Hey, I just realized only two chapters are left before I start on next Story. T_T how quickly it's done.


	19. Mini-Con Madness

**AN:** Okay, I'm not sure what think since all I see reviews from "Guest". Is everyone stopped reading my stories? Anyhow here's the next Chapter. No, "Guest" I didn't mean to leave everyone in suspense, I just have been occupied with other things.

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

"Let me go!" Elena yelled up in air hold by mini-con who looked a lot like an eagle in blue colors. "Don't make me use the wind against you!" she said and tried to summon the strongest wind, but since she was captured by robotic eagle the strongest wind she could only cause turbulence and nothing serious.

"Stop doing that. I almost drop you." mini-con said.

"Then we start the landing," Elena said and transformed to her cybertronian form and by the weight, it was more like a crash landing. They almost hit the tree until Elena took hold of the mini-con moved to branch to lower ones until they were safely on the ground.

"I'm sorry I did that, but I have been kidnapped way more often," Elena said while placed the mini-con down while his mini-con friends came to them.

"We didn't mean to disrespect you, Star Supreme." said one of the mini-cons who's name is Buzzstrike.

"Weren't you one in the Omega one base with that crazy con?" Elena asked while noticing him.

"I say, they all are crazy." said one who's name is Tricerashot.

"Well, if you don't like them, why you are with them?" Elena asked.

"We are not. We dump them before we came to get the generator." Sawtooth explained.

"Good. Now I can kick their metal butts and ..." Elena said before looked on the mini-cons who looked so confused. "I'm sorry. I don't like when cons treat others, especially mini-cons like… you know what I mean"

"So, it is true. Your element is love, just like he said." Buzzstrike said.

"Who said?" Elena asked.

"Star Supreme, I believe it would best if you know our story." Eagle mini-con said.

"Yes, my Stars had mentioned they have seen some sights of your past by touching you. They, however, couldn't handle the pain it holds,"

"That's because they haven't experimented the horrors of war," Sawtooth said while looked down feeling bad on what happened to Star of water. The Stars seem to come to their Star Supreme, caring and willing to listen.

"Well, I became a Star during the war. I know its horrors." Elena said.

"Then you may see it through me," Eagle mini-con said.

"What is your name?" Elena asked.

"Aerobolt."

"Okay, Aerobolt. Let's see what happened to you." Elena said before placed her hand on his head and closed her optics. Soon her hands started to glow, meaning that she was already going through their past. By the look on her face, you could tell she tried holding back any chance to cry or scream. Then she turned bit calm, but then she looks bit surprised before she looked like she tried holding her anger before she let go.

"Oh, My head…" Elena said while holding her head.

"Are you alright?" Buzzstrike asked, while and few other mini-cons came close to help.

"Yeah. I'm just still new with this," she said, while mini-cons helped her to sit down to the nearest tree.

"It's okay. We understand." Aerobolt said. "We heard Stars stopped using this method in war because cortical psychic path"

"Well, just for you know, the war ended years ago," Elena said.

"Well, that didn't stop Starscream to get us," Tricerashot said.

"Starscream? Ah!" Elena asked before another wave of pain passed inside her head.

"You should rest, Star Supreme. We make sure no one will attack us." Aerobolt said before rest of mini-cons spread in the area to the lookout.

Elena knew there's point. She needs to calm down and wait till a headache stops until they could talk more. Hopefully, others are okay.

* * *

"And Starscream must have jamming gear because we can't find Jet's, Slip's, Bumblebee's or Fixit's energy signatures." Strongarm explained the situation to Optimus and Stars.

"Starscream. He is harder to eliminate than servo rust."

"But he sure is the most annoying con to us Stars," PeaceStar said.

"I wish I had been able to respond earlier to Bumblebee's call for assistance," Optimus said.

"You're here now, that's all that matters. And I relinquish command of this unit to a superior officer." Strongarm said.

"Enough talk! Every moment my students remain in Starscream's clutches could mean their lives!" Drift said.

"And nothin' better happen to them, girls or Fixit before I can really apologize!" Sideswipe said.

"I hope so too. No one hurts my little sisters and gets away with it." StrengthStar said.

"Little?" PeaceStar asked.

"Okay, Flame and Aqua older than me, but you know my point," StrengthStar said.

"The good news is, thanks to Fixit's training course, Russell and I know how to read the scanners! Pretty much." Denny said.

"We think Starscream had to be nearby to project that hologram of himself," Russell informed.

"Excellent work, Denny, and Russell," Optimus said. "Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, conduct your search to the north and east of the Scrapyard. Drift, scour the area to the south and west. I shall see what I can from the air. Stars, try your connections to locate others" he said before took off.

"Oh, I leave these first here," SweetStar said and left the big pack to command center.

"What's inside" asked Russell and tries to reach the pack.

"Talk later. No touchy" SweetStar said before she slaps hand away from the pack and then wents with PeaceStar and StrengthStar.

* * *

In Starscream's ship, YoungStar, AquaStar, FlameStar, GaiaStar, and AshStar started to wake up in cylinders when they were brought to the command center. To their shock they noticed Bumblebee chained.

"Bumblebee!" YoungStar yell.

"Why you…!" Flame said while tried to hit the cylinder with her fist on fire. but nothing.

"Nice try. But those cylinders were designed to handle your elements during the war." Starscream said to them.

It didn't take long before Bumblebee started to recover.

"Comfortable? Hm. I want to be sure you have a good seat from which to observe my ultimate triumph." Starscream said.

"Oh, is going back to your old body style supposed to make the difference this time?" Bumblebee asked before Insecticon kicked him.

"Leave him alone!" YoungStar shout.

"And I don't mind exterminate you, once I get out of here," Gaia said.

"Oh, no. After I disposed of the Predacons back at Darkmount, I simply thought it best to adopt a look as powerful as I was feeling." Starscream said.

"Well, I say good that you did, because otherwise, we can't take seriously," Gaia said. "After what elder sister told that she saw you doing victory..."

" **NONONONONO!"**

" **DON'T MENTION IT!"**

" **You know, it shows up every time someone mentions it!"**

Starscream growled on them. It appears that Supreme girl has made fun out of him to her Stars.

"How did you get rid of the Predacons? And what's so important about the scavengers' Mini-Cons?" Bumblebee asked.

"Glad you asked. I've been waiting to recount this thrilling tale. Allow me to set the scene." Starscream began.

"Raise your hand who believes he simply ran for his life and by accident activated the weapons, which by chance hit the Predacons." Flame said. In this, all Stars raised their hand. In fact, Bumblebee would have raised the hand too if he could.

Starscream growled again before continued his story.

"With the Predacons vanquished, I wondered what else I might find in Darkmount. Perhaps something with which to exact revenge upon my former master for his many crimes against me. In a lab, I found seven peculiar Mini-Cons, unlike any I'd ever seen, in experimentation tubes. Megatron's records said that the Mini-Cons had been captured in their youth, and genetically modified. These Mini-Cons could connect to Autobots and Decepticons, and provide a power surge to their new hosts. Further, they could take command of their hosts' motor functions. But Megatron had a theory, which he apparently never tested, that if all seven Mini-Cons were to Powerlink with a single host, that host would surge in power to a level beyond that of a Prime! With such power, I could destroy Megatron for all he did to me, and then succeed where he didn't, and claim the galaxy as my own! I freed the Mini-Cons, but they escaped. Clever little toasters."

"So you hired bounty hunters and tracked the Mini-Cons to Earth." Bumblebee got the conclusion.

"Ugh, how I hate this place. But on arriving here, I did find the Dark Star Saber."

Hearing the name made girls feel little hint nausea As Stars they could sense the power of dark energon and it's host. Luckily, as Dark Star saber and mostly, the resistance of Star Supreme, they can manage to handle it, but they wouldn't dare try their luck to touch it.

"Though it fights me. Apparently, it thinks I'm not totally worthy of it!" Starscream said.

"Shocking." Bumblebee said.

"But with you off the board and your teammates helpless without your leadership and Stars, I can resume my search for the Mini-Cons," Starscream said. "Prepare to Powerlink me with all seven Mini-Cons," he ordered the bounty hunters before went to control system. "Scanners activated. Now, where are you, my little doomsday devices?"

Bumblebee and Stars didn't like the sound of that. Now, they really hope those mini-cons are well hidden. And with luck, Elena will keep them away from Starscream.

* * *

Elena has so far rested in the forest. On that time she has returned to her human form. Apparently, it helped a lot to get rid of a headache quickly.

"Are you alright, Star Supreme?" Aerobolt asked.

"Yeah. There are good advantages been Human and Cybertronian." Elena said. "I'll be able to get up soon."

Right then Aerobolt looked up as in sensing something.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"My friends came across something. I can sense when they are in danger" Aerobolt explained.

"Decepticons?"

"I'll go help them," Aerobolt said before flying to his friends.

Elena tried to get up which was less hurtfull now. She tried to follow Aerobolt by walking so a headache won't come back. Soon she heard fighting until she heard mini-cons talking.

"We do not wish to control any creature longer than is necessary, for..."

Then Elena felt hug shadow above her and follow it where they all were. It appears mini-con attacked Strongarm, Sideswipe, and Grimlock, but that was not all. The huge shadow was Optimus Prime. He managed to take Strongarm and Sideswipe off the Grimlock and remove weaponizer mini-cons from their hands, so they won't control them anymore.

"Regroup and attack!" Buzzstrike said.

"Wait! I recognize you. From my youth before we were captured by Megatron. You are Optimus Prime." Aerobolt said.

"Father!"

They all look who say it and find Elena running to Optimus while he knees down allowing her to hug him like father accepts an embrace from their child.

"Father?"

"A term here on Earth." heard a voice above them, before it reveals to be PeaceStar who landed.

"We mean you no harm," Optimus said.

"I'd like to do 'em a little harm."

"Sideswipe!" Elena scolds him.

"Hostilities between us are ended." Optimus cleared.

"I apologize for our aggression. Since we awoke, we have trusted no one." Aerobolt explained.

"I still don't trust anyone."

"But yet you knew to trust Star Supreme," PeaceStar noted.

"To be honest, we had our doubts. Since there hasn't been Star Supreme since Golden age, not to mention FallStar." Buzzstrike explained.

"Even if we heard Starscream mentioning that Star Supreme was chosen by an element of love, we thought it was a trap to lead us there," Tricerashot said.

"That was until we meet her here along with her Stars. Seeing that, we thought she could help us. So, we hope to speak to her." Sawtooth explained.

"and you kidnapped her."

"They weren't sure to trust you, Strongarm," Elena explained. "And they probably didn't expect me to be there, so they needed to act fast."

"I know you are being pursued by Starscream, but little else. Tell me your story." Optimus suggested.

Aerobolt told their sad story, while StrengthStar and SweetStar came with Drift. How they were captured during the war and experimented until Starscream freed them. To his misfortune, they did recognize him as Megatron's commander and run away.

"We escaped Starscream at Darkmount, we enlisted with the Decepticon scavengers as a means of getting off Cybertron."

"If we'd known they were heading for Earth, the second most-frequented planet for Cybetronians, we never would've come," Tricerashot admitted.

"Immediately on arriving, we began trying to convince our hosts to leave, even as we searched for a way to escape the scavengers and strike out on our own," Aerobolt explained.

"We stole their sub-orbital transport, but it ran out of fuel," Sawtooth noted.

"That's when we found you. And you bot-jacked us!" Grimlock said.

"About that. When you took us over, I could tell you gave me a surge, but it also felt like, I don't know, there could have been more power. Like you were holding back." Strongarm said.

"This is true. Unless the surge is mutually agreed upon, and totally committed to by both sides, full power is not shared." Aerobolt explained. Before looked at Optimus. "Surely there is no Autobot more worthy of sharing our energies than you, Optimus Prime. Will you accept the surge I can provide?"

Optimus thought while.

"I am not certain." he said.

"It will only work if you trust me," Aerobolt suggested.

"Very well, let us try," Optimus said.

In this, Aerobolt flew up and transformed before he goes on Optimus. The power surge was about to happen before Optimus started to groan and both separated.

"Father! Aerobolt!" Elena shout.

Elena went help Optimus while mini-cons went to help Aerobolt.

"I apologize, Aerobolt," Optimus said.

"It is understandable. Trust must be proven, not merely spoken."

"Perhaps we should avoid surge pairings between Autobots and Mini-Cons for the time being," Optimus suggested.

"Good! We can focus on more important things, Like finding the Mini-Cons!" Sideswipe said.

"Wait. What?" Elena asked.

"Yes! We must delay no further!"

"They are correct. We must locate our friends. Once that is accomplished, we will help you find a home. Where you will never be bothered again." Optimus suggested.

"We appreciate your assistance," Aerobolt said.

"Until then, please stay with us so we may protect you, should Starscream attack," Optimus said.

"We can protect ourselves, Optimus," Buzzstrike said.

"I meant no disrespect. We shall protect each other." Optimus said before they started to move forward.

"I don't feel right about this," Tricerashot said.

"You never feel right," Sawtooth said.

"And I'm usually correct!" Tricerashot mumbled.

* * *

While team kept going on to find Bumblebee, JetStorm, Slipstream, and Fixit. It was hard to say what was going on in Elena's mind. First, she was shocked that their mini-cons and her Stars were captured, but then she was angry when she heard it was Starscream and that he demanded Bumblebee to surrender and didn't return the mini-cons. During the walk she was already thinking should she punch his face or make him scream high pitch. Weaponizer mini-cons were a bit of surprise to see that Star Supreme has a quiet temper on bad guys until PeaceStar explained that Elena doesn't like any mistreatment and she has faced Starscream during the war, so she already knows how he is.

But while they were walking Elena asked from Peace, Strength, and Sweet why they came to Earth.

"We also figure out what happened front of the council." PeaceStar.

"You did?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. Luckily, girls didn't hide that fact in Star connection, about what Ratchet told them. I even tried to think how to tell the council that Stars are officially off from court." Strength said.

"Well?"

"He did it professionally until they demanded to know why that when he blows the whole truth to them." PeaceStar

"Yeah. I bet they have reporters going on to them nonstop to ask why we left." Strength said.

"What about Jazz?"

"He understands what was going with us. He sends 'Hi'" PeaceStar.

"What about...Sweet, what are you doing?" Elena asked while noticed her Star of ice playing with snow globe shaking it to let the snow fall inside the globe.

"Nothing" Sweet said showing the cutest face ever.

"Nice try. I know your tricks already." Elena said and picked the snow globe. "Isn't this..."

"The snow globe, which you used to seal Blizzartail in Arctic when you were chosen as Star Supreme, yeah it is the same." Strength said.

"Isn't this suppose to be in Cybertron's historic museum with other items?"

"Was, until all the eight items started to act weird."

"What?"

"Guards and curators started to hear noise in that area until they spot, plants growing, fire on the loose, puddles of water everywhere and electric shut downs," PeaceStar explains.

"So, they gave it to us, before there could be any more accidents like hurricanes or icy floors." Strength explained. "On that time, we discovered the council issue."

"So, you brought all them here?"

"Well, we left some of them in Scrapyard, we got only ones from our own elements." Strength said.

"And this one, if the reach will take longer," Sweet said and showed the lantern, which said to hold the flame of Predaking.

"I look after that, okay." Elena before picked the lantern and returned the snow globe back to Sweet and who started to shake it again happily.

Soon, Optimus stopped everyone and signed everyone to remain quiet. Someone was coming. And soon they notice who. It was the Decepticon Scavengers. They obviously were annoyed not just that mini-con took their ship if not get beaten by Starscream and needed to the mothership to pick them.

"Once we find the sub-orbital craft, those half-size tin cans stole from us..." Scavenger named Clawtrap said before he and his team noticed Autobots with mini-cons. "I guess the universe was listening. We want the Mini-Cons. We'll take them by force if we have to."

"Are they dump by not noticing they have to face Optimus Prime and Star Supreme or are they just too dump to try?" Strength asked.

"I guess both, which they're going to reget," Elena growled.

"You four? Against all of us? This'll take two seconds." Sideswipe said.

Right, then Scavengers picked the weapon they had.

"Please tell those are..." Elena asked.

"No, not from Earth. That one was lastly seen in Sector 'Apollo' 8. And that one on Sector Solar 5. I take they took that long before they came here." Strength confirmed.

"Even with weapons, you cannot..." Drift said before one of them activated one weapon that hit only the boulder behind them and destroyed it.

"Looks like these relic hunters hunted up some decent relics," Strongarm noted.

"Do not take them lightly. These Decepticons may not even know what their artifacts can do." Optimus warned. It was true, they obviously didn't know what they do, which caused Optimus get stuck bu pressure force field until Sideswipe broke it. But Scavengers soon learned to use them as they want to.

"This might take a little more than two seconds," Sideswipe admitted before Autobots charge to handle Scavengers.

"Elena, stay with mini-cons," StrengthStar said.

"Hey! I..."

"If something happens, you will be only one able to protect them. They trust you." PeaceStar remind.

"Besides, we also are ready to fight," Sweet said before all three activated their watch, which they got from Optimus and transformed to their guardian outfits.

PeaceStar had pastel blue/yellow/pink suit and gloves with white skirt cloud sleeves and pink ballet shoes. StrengthStar had green gold armor. And SweetStar had a simple light blue dress with transparent white sleeves and white plush lines. Also pink boots and gloves

Stars helped to distract cons before Autobots manage to strike or remove weapons from their hands. Sometimes they needed to hold cons back when Autobots were down.

"Aerobolt, what should we do?" Sawtooth asked.

"Perhaps we should attach to the Autobots, provide them with power surges," Aerobolt suggested.

"No! We do not know the full extent of the effects of such pairings." Optimus remind them.

"I will not stand by while others fight for us!" Sawtooth said before went Strongarm and allowed her to use his weapon form. To her surprise, he didn't control her anymore. So, he asked if she will accept the surge. Knowing her, she is Autobot guard of Star of water, who was more concern of him when the volcano was about blow. Sensing how he felt, Strongarm accepts it and they managed to defeat most of the Scavengers.

"Optimus!" Sawtooth noticed after he and Strongarm saved Sideswipe. Optimus was about to face Thermidor, while he tried to protect Elena and mini-cons. Strongarm knew she was too far, so she throws Sawtooth, so he could strike by himself. He did manage to make Thermidor drop the weapon he was going to use, but in this, he punched Sawtooth hard.

"Sawtooth!" Aerobolt shout, while he and mini-con went to help him.

"Aerobolt! Do not separate from us." Optimus yelled and tried to go after just like rest of them.

"Never had a chance to figure out what this one does," Clawtrap said before tried other weapon, which shot some kind of web which captured all Autobots, including Peace, Strength, and Sweet. Elena managed to get to the mini-cons. "Feedback web. Nice." Clawtrap said before he and his team-mates surround the mini-con. "Time for payback, Mini-Cons."

"That **DOES IT!** " Elena yelled in loud Star supreme voice like she once did in Omega one post, however, this times the wind blew on trees warning something was up. **"You Scavengers had tried my patience!"** she said, while her watch started to glow, in which the light inside the lantern was shining brightly. Once she activated it, there was huge light and they all heard a loud roar. Only Stars and Optimus knew that sound belonged to Predaking. It was like the fury of Star Supreme has woken the powers in the lantern. Right then, the items Peace, Strength, and Sweet had started to respond on that roar. Once the light fade off Elena stood there with a new outfit.

She had white top and shorts on which she had denim skirt which had like ocean waves. She had a silver band on her wrists, arms, one of her tights and neck. Form under them was pink fabric lines. She also holds her heart staff.

"Oh what you're gonna do? Hit our legs?" Clawtrap mocked. Right then Elena's heart staff turned into a whip and by looking at it, it wasn't ordinary whip. By the sparks that flow from it, tell that it could shock anybody, even a real Predacon.

"Come try now, you cruel pirates!" Elena warned having whip ready to protect mini-cons.

"I'm afraid not." Heard familiar voice loud in the air. Right then they all looked up and noticed ship above them.

Right then, there was attraction beam that started to pull mini-con to the ship and Elena with them.

"Elena!" Peace, Strength and Sweet shout.

Once all the mini-cons were inside the ship with Elena, ship started to leave.

Inside, Stracream looked at Bumblebee and Stars.

"Time to take me seriously, Bumblebee. The Mini-Cons, and all their power, are mine. Finally. Finally I've won!"

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** Okay, done. Only one more chap before new story. I might continue on others meanwhile. Thank you for your patience.


	20. Worthy

Elena tried to fight against bounty hunters, while they managed to pick the mini-cons one by one and gave them a paralytic patch to freeze their bodies, so they can't escape. Elena tried hard and hard until Starscream showed up.

"You!" She growled.

"You?" Starscream surprised seeing her. Either this is way good fortune with capital 'G' or this means no good. Star Supreme, here. That explains why Optimus Prime is here.

"Why you..."Elena shouts before she gets herself free and tries to go at Starscream. Starscream and bounty hunters didn't care what she will do since she was merely a human. But they were all surprised when she transformed to her cybertronian look and give good punch at Starscream. She was about to kick him between his legs if bounty hunters wouldn't have grabbed her and pulled her away. She only managed to kick on one leg, but that didn't make him yell in a high pitch like she wished to.

"Since when you can do that?" Starscream demand to know.

"I grow up."

"Well, either way, small or big, I have already claimed what I need."

"Did you?" Elena smirked. Elena had counted the mini-cons and she had notice one is missing. Tricerashot. She is not sure how it was possible, but either way, Starscream won't succeed with his plan now without one last mini-con.

"How could you not get all of them?" Starscream asked, once realizing that one was missing.

"We took as many as were there," Shadelock said.

"If one of us is free, you will never have all the power you crave," Aerobolt said.

"Watch your tone. Or I'll use another Paralytic Patch to freeze your voice like I did your body. Transmit power to the machinery. I want whatever I can get now." Starscream ordered. This power surge must be done quickly. Now that Optimus Prime is here and Star Supreme, it will be a matter of time before they stop him. "I'll have the Dark Star Saber and the surge I'll gain by absorbing the six of you. That should be more than enough to smash anyone who ever crossed me, like Optimus Prime or Megatron."

"No!" Elena shout.

The machine started to warm up before it started affecting the mini-cons. They start to yell by pain what it was causing before their power was moved on Starscream, but for some reason, he started to yell. Elena was already having a feeling that Megatron probably made sure that progress requires seven mini-con exactly.

"Turn it off!"

Shadelock did like was told. Once the machine was down mini-cons passed down by the progress. "Without all seven mini-cons, I cannot achieve the ultimate power surge. Trying to do so nearly destroyed all of us. I need them all!" Starscream said. "And tie her up, so she won't try anything," he said meaning Elena.

* * *

Meanwhile, Autobots were still trapped with Peace, Strength, and Sweet. Luckily, bots were big enough to take most of the web, so Stars could examine it. The feedback web is like it's called "feedback". No matter what captive does the web gives it back, but the tricky thing is, it does the same thing on anyone who touches the web, without proper tools. And obviously, those cons didn't know it. And when they try, Bum.

"Looks like you have some valuable weapons on you."

"Well, you can have them over our dead bodies, you scumbags!"

"SWEET!"

"What? They say the same on TV. This isn't my first trip to Earth."

"Just what I was thinkin', Clawtrap," Thermidor said before charged to take the weapon.

"Thermidor, you fool, don't!"

But just as expected. He tried to take Optimus's Decepticon hunter, but then got zapped. And web lost its power.

"BUM," all Stars said.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus ordered and they all started to fight back. Stars did their best to help, but while doing so they started to have feeling something was waking inside them. Something wild, but somehow items they picked in Cybertron hold those wild instincts down. While the fight continues, the four Scavengers are able to hold their own thanks to the relics they've collected. In one point Grimlock tried to find something to use against those Scavengers until Tricerashot came.

"Just fire." Tricerashot said before transformed into the weapon before Grimlock transformed back to bot-mode picked him up "I'll help aim." Tricerashot said while the first shot hit on Thermidor. The duo proceeds to take down the Scavengers in seconds.

"Wow. I am good." Grimlock said while Strongarm went chain the Scavengers.

"You have the right to remain silent." she said.

Meanwhile, Tricerashot transformed back and looked on Optimus

"Thank you for your assistance. I thought all of you had been captured by Starscream." Optimus said.

"I was heading off on my own, but The others and I, we're linked psychically. I felt their terror when Starscream took them. I couldn't leave them behind." Tricerashot admitted.

"We know how that is," PeaceStar said.

"We are glad to have you with us. Can you use your psychic connection to track your comrades?" Optimus asked. Tricerashot nodded and started to lead Autobots and Stars to Starscream's warship. There still could be a chance to win this.

* * *

Starscream returns to the bridge with Elena. Elena tried to fight back, until noticed Bumblebee and her Stars. Starscream simply pushes her to them to keep an eye all of them.

"This is not a setback, Bumblebee," Starscream said while passed them while went to the command center. But the thing is Bumblebee wasn't any longer chained and Stars weren't in their cylinders if not their reflections. Seeing this, Elena smiled, while Young freed her from her chains. "Merely an inconvenience. So don't go thinking…." he said before looked in their direction, but didn't find him there. "Bumblebee?" he wondered while prepared with the dark Star saber until Bumblebee jumped behind him and tried to make him lose hold of the weapon. But Starscream merely laughs for his try.

"What was your plan if you couldn't disarm me?" he asked.

"Reinforcements," Bumblebee said, while Slipstream, Jetstorm, Fixit, and Stars charged on Starscream. They tried their best, but so far they only managed to damage the scanners, before they leave the command center.

"We need to regroup. Come on!" Bumblebee said while transformed and let Young and Fixit enter and Slipstream and Jetstorm on him. The rest were carried by Elena who "skated" by her powers.

"We need to get to the lab and the other Mini-Cons." Bumblebee informed.

"The lab is around the next turn," Fixit said.

But once they got there...

"Sweet Solus Prime!" Fixit yelped.

The bounty hunters were there with unconscious mini-cons.

"Starscream says hello. And that if you take one more step, we should blast these Mini-Cons to atoms." Shadelock said while aimed at the mini-con named Lancelon.

"NO!" Elena shouts while tried to go stop them, but Flame and Gaia stopped her.

"Easy, sis," Gaia said.

"Back off or these Mini-Cons pay," Shadelock said while prepared to aim.

"Go ahead. Do it." Bumblebee said while putting on his battle mask. Stars and others were surprised.

"Lieutenant?"

"They're bluffing. Starscream needs those Mini-Cons. Am I right?" Bumblebee remind.

"Oh, right…" Gaia said, making everyone prepare to fight.

"Girls, time to..." Elena said before they heard footsteps and to their surprised to they saw Optimus and others coming to them.

Realizing that they are outnumbered, bounty hunter opened fire.

"Take cover!"

Meanwhile, Autobots took cover as well until Optimus decides that fight must be taken to a more open area. Optimus carves a hole in the nearby wall to take the fight outside. But cons didn't show up. That's when Sideswipe decides to drop the "bomb" onto them. He, Bumblebee, Grimlock, Strongarm and their Stars go up on the ship where the lab is and make the hole right above it, allowing Grimlock to drop down and start smashing, but cons weren't there anymore.

"Let's get in there, free the Mini-Cons and find Starscream," Bumblebee suggest.

" **GUYS! HELP!"** Elena shouts, in this girls turned around and saw that cons had come out had everyone down.

"Stop!" Bumblebee shouts, before aims on cons making them flee and letting them get down and help others.

"Hang back, little dudes. Let the big 'bots handle this." Sideswipe said to Slipstream and Jetstorm.

"He still believes us less than capable." Slipstream said.

Meanwhile, the fight keeps on. Everyone does their best until Sideswipe gets kicked off by Insecticon before Roughedge creates a firewall with his blaster. Bumblebee fight with Shadelock and Strongarm fight with Insecticon. Peace, Strength, and Sweet tried to hold back Roughedge, while Elena and AshStar tried to look after Optimus and Drift, who were still unconscious.

"Let us prove Sideswipe wrong," Jetstorm said to Slipstream before they go help others.

"What? Wait for us!" Flame said while she, Young, Gaia, and Aqua followed them. While Slipstream and Jetstorm helped Bumblebee with Shadelock, girls helped Strongarm with the Insecticon

"Display some intelligence." Slipstream said, after kick Shadelock's aft.

"Surrender immediately." Jetstorm added.

But right, then Roughedge had managed to defeat Peace, Strength, and Sweet and came out from the fire and prepared to aim at Slipstream and Jetstorm.

"No!" Sideswipe yell before run into between and took the blast. Everyone remained shocked especially Flame.

Right, then, something snapped out inside her and she let out a huge roar, which didn't sound to be hers. It was the roar of the Predaking. The flame of fire started to grow on the roars effect before it started to move near her and surround her. Inside the flames, FlameStar's eyes turned pure yellow, her teeth turned to fangs and from her hair came out horns. Her usual clothes started to burn off revealing that her skin started to have scales. But that was not all.

The roar was affecting other Stars too. They tried to hold their ears from the roar, but it was too much. Including Elena and AshStar.

"Elena! The Lantern!" PeaceStar yelled through the roar.

Elena picked the lantern and noticed that it was light on. As if Predaking's fire reacted on Flame. That's when it hit her. The lantern has now connection to Flame because of her element. She couldn't get up because of the roar, So she took a good hold of the lantern and throws it at Flame. The lantern passed through the fire ring that surrounded Flame. It hit on her arm, but to her, it felt like someone hit her to head. In this, she passed out and the fire started to calm down. Meanwhile, all the stars passed out, now that roar finally stopped. Meanwhile, Autobots continued their fight against bounty hunters. Optimus and Drift had recovered and were about to help Grimlock who was fighting against Roughedge. But right then something zapped them all leaving all passed out.

It was Starscream, who didn't even care for his own team-mates. He used dark Star saber to handle Autobots. But still...

"The saber believes I'm not worthy enough to receive its full power," Starscream growled before get down and walked to the Tricerashot. "But I was able to access just enough for a low-level Dark Energon burst," he said before he takes Tricerashot and returns to the lab and begins the linking process with all seven Mini-Cons.

Fixit, Jetstorm, and Slipstream recover first.

"We are alive?" Jetstorm asked.

"The Autobots must have sustained the brunt of the blast," Fixit explained.

"But what about..?" Slipstream tried to ask before they remembered.

"Sideswipe!" All three realized and head over to Sideswipe's motionless body, believing he's sacrificed himself by way of an apology.

"He sacrificed himself for us." Slipstream said.

"Perhaps he really was trying to apologize to us before... before…" Fixit tried said but couldn't say the word.

"Sideswipe truly did value us as teammates and friends," Jetstorm said.

"It's about time you realized that," Sideswipe said while opened his optics smiling.

"Sideswipe!" Jetstorm said and helped him to get up with Slipstream.

"Um, hello" Sideswipe chuckled.

"Ah. We thought you were..." Fixit tried to say.

"Okay. It's okay." Sideswipe said. They then heard someone also waking up. It was FlameStar who also started to recover. Fixit went to help her. She didn't have any longer scales, fangs or horns. Her clothes, however, were somehow burned. Mostly her jacket has burned off and some of her pants.

"What just…" FlameStar said, while tried to recover until she remembered. "Sideswipe!"

"I'm here. I'm here" Sideswipe called her. Flame looked in his direction to find he is okay. She tried to hold herself for not to cry, but it looked more like she about to do it anyway.

"Wow, wow, wow! I'm okay. see." Sideswipe tried to calm her down.

"DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN! I thought you really died there." She yelled before tried to clear the tears away.

"No kidding. You actually freaked out." Slipstream said.

"But when Star Supreme hit you with this, you passed out," Fixit explained and showed the lantern. FlameStar picked it and looked at it.

"The others?" Sideswipe asked while getting up.

"Unconscious. We shall wake them."

"We better deal with that first," Sideswipe said when they spotlight. Right then Starscream, now fully fused with the seven Weaponizers, levitates out of the nearby ship. "I should've stayed unconscious," Sideswipe said.

"Starscream must have forced an ultimate power surge from the Mini-Cons and absorbed them," Fixit explained.

"Oh no..." FlameStar noted.

"I'll distract big and ugly. You get in the ship and get to his gear." Sideswipe said while running at the ship and starts to climb to get Starscream's attention.

"Sideswipe, he'll vaporize you," Fixit said.

"Now who's not believing in a teammate?" Sideswipe said.

"I'll go help him." Flame said while stood up.

"But how?" Slipstream asks.

"They say the level is beyond of the Prime. They never said anything about Predacon or Star." Flame smirk before activated her watch while holding the lantern in her hand.

But once doing so, she did got first her outfit on, but then fire inside the lantern started to change it. The fire firstly removes her armor leaving her with white top, dark red skirt, and boots. She had fiery hair in a ponytail where came out two small horns from each side. On her arms came chain bracelets, which looked like she had break free and two dark red bracelets on her upper arms. Then came short black coat without sleeves with fire in it.

While Starscream noticed Sideswipe and tries to get rid of him, fire blast came behind leaving a little scratch on him. He got bit surprised. He had power surge beyond of level of Prime. What could be possibly stronger then…? He turned around and to his shock finds FlameStar floating above him with fiery dragon wings.

"Impossible..."

Flame let out a mighty roar, while fire reveals her true form of her powers, Predaking. The Predacon element inside of her has awakened and It's in its full power. The roar affected on other Stars that started to wake up slowly. After this Flame starts to attack to distract Starscream with Sideswipe.

Meanwhile, Flame and Sideswipe make themselves busy as a distraction while the three Mini-Cons head into the ship to look for something that might help.

"It appears this equipment broadcasts an energy signal within a limited range. We merely activate the equipment, and if Starscream is in range, the Mini-Cons should be extracted from his form." Fixit told them.

"We shall alert Sideswipe to bring Starscream closer," Jetstorm informed.

Meanwhile, Sideswipe and Flame tried to get Starscream from the ship, so he wouldn't notice mini-cons and whatever they'll plan. After getting a bit far from the ship. They noticed Slipstream and Jetstorm signaling to come back.

"Finally," Sideswipe said and moved just before Starscream blast him, but luckily was blocked by Flame. After this, they headed back to the ship Starscream still after them.

Once on top of the ship Sideswipe picks Slipstream and Jetstorm, so they won't get hurt. But he forgot the hole on the ship in which they all fell.

"Are you alright?" Flame asked. Sideswipe didn't have time to answer when he noticed Starscream right above them.

"I have the strength to destroy a Prime, Autobot. Do you really dream you can hide from me?" Starscream asked.

"True. for a Prime yes, but not for me. And soon none of us." Flame said.

"Do it!" Sideswipe shout. In this Fixit activated the machine to transmit the signal and pull Starscream down. In this, one mini-con got out, Aerobolt. Flame pick the mini-con away from Starscream's reach until he had enough power to fly away from the ship.

"Hit him again, Fixit! Pop the other Minis out of him!" Sideswipe told him. Fixit prepared the machine again, but Starscream had recovered enough strength to fly also away from the range.

Meanwhile, other Stars had been trying to wake others. Elena helped Optimus to get up when Aerobolt landed near them.

"Optimus Prime, will you accept the power surge I can provide?"

"Aerobolt, the last time we attempted it…"

"You subconsciously held back. You were wary of my motives. But we are all in danger, and you know now that we are on the same side." Aerobolt explained.

"True. Very well. I will accept." Optimus said.

Elena looked down thinking what Aerobolt had said. Held back. Wary. She has been that too. Ever since the Decepticon island.

"I'll come with you." She said to them.

"Elena, Starscream..."

"Has power against Prime, but I'm Star Supreme. I had enough of staying behind like some damsel in distress. I want to protect others and save mini-cons."

"Very well," Optimus said.

Right then Aerobolt got Autobot symbol and connect to Optimus allowing him a complete power surge. Elena looked on her arms which had the silver bracelet. After looking at it for a while, she placed her hand into a fist and closed her optics. Right then the wrist where she has her watch in human forme glowed and her own armor started to change as well. She has pink full body outfit, with light blue skirt and magenta skirt on top of it that came up to her chest. She had an orientally styled collar, pink leg armors, and light blue foot.

In this, they both fly up to get the Starscream. He, of course, charged on Optimus and Optimus at him, which causes huge light show, that caused Elena bit far from them.

"I may no longer have the power to defeat you on my own, Optimus, but I still have six Mini-Cons and the Dark Star Saber," Starscream said.

"And still you will not achieve your goals, Starscream," Optimus noted.

"Plus, you're a big jerk!" Elena shouts and gave a good kick at Starscream, which gets him away from Optimus, so he could fire at him.

While they kept the fight in the sky. Bounty hunters decided to leave, but Autobots led by Bumblebee stopped them and captured them.

Meanwhile, the fight kept on in the sky.

"You will pay for your crimes against me, Optimus. You, then Megatron." Starscream shout.

"OH, PLEASE! Against you? The only who is going to pay is you." Elena complained.

" _Optimus Prime, Star Supreme. this is Fixit, inside Starscream's ship. Here's what you need to do…"_ Fixit called them.

Starscream tries to charge, but Elena managed to save some time to get them out of his reach and lead him back to the ship.

"See the great Prime flee." Starscream mocked before hitting Optimus down on the ship.

"Father! **AH!** " Elena yelled, but then someone grabs her by her neck. She tried to let go, but it didn't work, because it was Starscream who grabbed her.

"And you, my dear. I take you back to Cybertron and lock you up, until you RUST!" Starscream threatened. Then he floats near to Optimus who has just recover the hit. "How typical, thinking me fool enough to fall for the same scheme a second time. It will be your last mistake," he said, while prepared the dark Star saber strike at Optimus.

" **NO!"**

Right then, Bumblebee was flying up at them and managed to grab Starscream by his leg. Turns out Grimlock hit him so high. Luckily, it was enough to to make Starscream let go of Elena. Starscream tried to get Bumblebee to let go of him, but he stayed there. This gave chance that Starscream couldn't notice where he was and getting him close to the range of the signal.

"Fixit!" Bumblebee shout.

Fixit prepared the signal to pull Starscream and release all the weaponized mini-cons. But Starscream was still bit far to get away.

"You cannot hold me, Bumblebee. Not while I can Aah!" Right then Optimus had taken hold of Starscream another leg to add more weight to make him fall lot easily. "No! I will have my revenge." In this others jump too and took hold of him to add more weight. That included Stars as well. "I will have my victory!"

"Not today, Starscream." Bumblebee said.

"Not ever," Optimus confirmed.

"And this time, remember it!" Elena said while summoned new staff and gave a big hit on Starscream. In this, the signal was big enough to release all the mini-cons. Everyone fell down and some of them managed to grab Stars and mini-cons. Starscream falls unconscious, the Dark Star Saber dropping from his hand to the ship, and before he does too he is caught by Optimus.

"Always the noble one. Never kills." Elena said while rests her head on her father's shoulder, while he smiles back.

* * *

Right when the dawn comes, Autobots had helped to put scavengers, bounty hunters and Starscream to Optimus's ship.

"Okay, you three, I'm really sorry for the things I said," Sideswipe said to Jetstorm, Slipstream, Fixit, and Stars.

"An apology is no longer required, Sideswipe," Jetstorm said.

"Correct. You demonstrated your true feelings for us with your earlier ack-Ack-Ack-Ack-Ack-Actions?" Fixit said before he was corrected again.

"Plus, we know you sometimes do or say things before thinking. That's why is good that Flame looks after your back." YoungStar said.

"Russell said this was a way humans apologize, so Grimlock helped me pick you a bouquet of foliage."

"Mmm. I am kind of a natural at apologizin'." Grimlock said while holding two big bushes as a bouquet.

"Aww, I know. you are." Gaia said and went to hug big Dinobot. "And I rather take flowers then a poem. No offense," she said to Sideswipe. Sideswipe didn't mind, he knows she has a point.

Meanwhile, Optimus was talking with others.

"The Dark Star Saber and the Bounty Hunters have been secured aboard my ship. And Starscream remains catatonic." Optimus explained.

"So you're ready to go back to Cybertron? Well, things must be better for you there if they gave you access to a ship." Bumblebee said.

"I was not on Cybertron when I received your call, Bumblebee. Nor have I been since the Primes restored me to this realm." Optimus said. Elena remained quiet. If her father hasn't been there then, there's a chance that things are getting ugly now that All official Stars are here.

"I don't understand," Bumblebee said, while everyone came to listen.

"The situation on Cybertron is fluid. I am working with some old friends to resolve it." Optimus explained.

"I take that's another reason why you came here too." Elena note by looking on PeaceStar, StrengthStar, and SweetStar. " And BurnStar?"

"She hid the Star Tower again," StrengthStar said. "She is with others as well."

"But then..."

"That is all I can say for now. I know that answer is not satisfactory for you, but I promise to call you if we need any help." Optimus said to Bumblebee.

"Okay..." Bumblebee said although he sounds bit confused. Elena, however, was looked down already have a feeling what is going on in Cybertron. She placed her hand on the Silver bracelet. No one didn't notice it, except SweetStar, but she remained quiet.

"Thank you for your assistance. Thank you, all of you." Aerobolt said to them.

"I would transport you, but..." Optimus said.

"That's okay. We don't want to be anywhere near Starscream." Buzzstrike said.

"As I suspected. I hope you find the peace you deserve. Farewell." Optimus said before he gets onto the ship.

"DAD!" Elena yells while engine gets ready and before the door closes. "SAY "HI" TO MOM!"

Everyone remains confused, except SweetStar who had a big smile on her face. Optimus looks bit confused but shows a smile before the door has closed ship takes off.

"I wonder if we'll ever find that peace since we don't even have a way of getting off this planet," Tricerashot said.

"After Starscream's defeat, I modified your sub-orbital craft for space travel," Fixit said and remotely summoned the ship.

"Though we intend to go where we shall never be found, it is good to know we have friends we can trust if we need them," Aerobolt said and bowed for Thank you. Elena sat down near Aerobolt and gave a little kiss to his forehead.

"I hope we meet again," Elena said. Aerobolt nodded on that before flying to the ship. Each Star gave goodbye to each mini-con. Like Aqua gave also kiss on the head to Sawtooth and Gaia gave hug to Tricerashot, before he gets to the ship waved goodbye in which Grimlock waved back. Then they left to find a place for themselves.

"What's our next assignment, sir?" Strongarm asked from Bumblebee.

"Next? So soon?"

"We're Autobots, lieutenant. We're built for action, not relaxation," she said.

"Well, there are still plenty of locations that need combing for dangerous artifacts and weapons." Bumblebee said.

"Then let's do it to it," Grimlock said while went ahead Gais on his back.

"Transmitting coordinates of the nearest site to you now," Fixit informed.

"May we travel with Sideswipe?" Slipstream asked from Drift. Drift looked at Sideswipe.

"I didn't tell them to ask," he said to him. In this Drift agreed and let them travel with Sideswipe

"We've come a long way, sir."

"Yes, we have, Strongarm. And I, for one, am glad we still have a long way to go. Fixit, we'll see you back at the Scrapyard. Autobots, let's rev up and roll out." Bumblebee said before they transformed, pick their Star partners and took off.

"Have a good mission. Call me!" Fixit said.

Elena, Peace, Strength, and Sweet stayed laugh.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS^^**

 **AN:** There second part is done. Now I can start working on third one. Although, I also sad to hear RID will end soon. So I hope the end will be. And this of course means I can continue on other stories See ya next time.


End file.
